Harry Potter et les Hocruxes
by L'archiviste
Summary: La suite de Harry Potter et le prince de sang mélé... Enfin, si on peut dire ça... reviews please...
1. Bon anniversaire

**1**

**Bon anniversaire**

Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry se creusait la tête sur ce dénommé R.A.B. et il avait plusieurs idées sur les personnes pouvant être ce R.A.B.

Pendant tout le mois de juillet, Harry était resté au 4, Privet Drive avec les Dursley. Bien que l'oncle Vernon n'ait plus beaucoup d'autorité, il avait interdit à Harry tous les bruits bizarres – pour lui par pour Harry – ou choses qui pourraient attirer l'attention des voisins.

Durant tout ce mois, il c'était ennuyé à mourir dans sa chambre et n'avait reçu qu'une seule lettre de Ron et Hermione :

_Cher Harry, _

_Nous viendrons te chercher le jour de ton anniversaire à minuit. _

_Amitiés, Ron et Hermione._

Il approchait maintenant de minuit. Harry s'était endormi sur la chaise de son bureau qu'il avait déplacé contre la fenêtre pour apercevoir ses amis arriver.

Sur ses genoux, le vieux livre du _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_, ouvert à la page où était griffonné le _Sectumsempra_.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il relisait ce livre de la couverture à la couverture. Il le connaîtrait bientôt par cœur. Même les potions les plus compliquées ainsi que leurs raccourcis.

L'oncle Vernon poussa un grognement qui réveilla Harry en sursaut. Il regarda l'appareil qui lui servait de réveil : il indiquait minuit et demi.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre mais pas la moindre trace de Hermione ni de Ron.

Harry imagina tout de suite les pires scénarios : peut-être que… Ron et Hermione avaient étés attaqués par des Mangemorts… ils été arrivé quand il dormait et qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le réveiller… le mariage avait été annulé et Harry n'avait pas été mis au courant… Bill était devenu un loup-garou et Fleur ne le voulait plus comme mari…

Harry descendit en courant dans le salon pour voir si son réveil était à l'heure. Il passa soudainement au travers de la marche, fragilisée par Dudley cet été.

- HARRY POTTER, SALE PETIT MORVEUX ! hurla une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

Tout de suite suivit par trois têtes décoiffées et en colère.

- Ha ! Tu vas dans la cuisine en douce, dit Pétunia de sa voix perçante.

- Non, je vais voir l'heure, répliqua Harry toujours coincé dans la marche.

Après un effort considérable, Harry enleva sa jambe de la marche. Et reprit sa route vers le salon. Vernon le suivit en courant.

- Nous t'avons gracieusement _offert_ un réveil, c'est pour que tu y regardes l'heure !

- _Offert_ ! dit Harry d'une voix forte. Il me semble que c'est Dudley qui l'a jeté par la fenêtre et que c'est _moi_ qui l'ai récupéré.

- Oui, mais nous t'avons tout de même permis de le garder ! vociféra Vernon.

Harry était à présent dans le salon. Il regarda l'horloge de grand-mère. Elle indiquait, elle aussi, une heure dépassée de minuit.

- Alors tu as vu l'heure ! éclata Vernon.

Dudley, qui avait prit l'habitude des empoignades fréquentes entre Harry et son père, alla chercher à manger au frigo.

- Oui j'ai vu l'heure ! hurla Harry encore plus fort que son oncle.

- Ah ! Vous avez les mêmes horloges vous _autres_ ? cria encore Vernon, le visage tout courroucé. Blackledore, le vieux fou, n'a pas encore inventé de machine qui montre une heure avec des lunes ou pleins de petites baguettes magiques ?

Harry sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur son oncle.

Vernon passa du violet au vert puis au rouge qui indiqué clairement qu'il était prêt à éclater.

Dudley fit tomber une grosse part du gâteau qu'il mangeait en observant la scène.

- N'insulte plus jamais Dumbledore devant moi ! vociféra Harry, conscient qu'une personne avait prononcé les mêmes paroles à Vernon.

Une chouette entra alors dans le petit salon des Dursley.

- ENCORE UNE CHOUETTE ! hurla Vernon qui avait retrouvé tout son courage quand Harry avait baissé sa baguette pour prendre la lettre que lui tendait la chouette :

_Le terrier a été attaqué, passe chez toi. Pas de mariage pour le demi-loup-garou. Roonil Wazlib._

Même si cette lettre n'avait apparemment aucun sens, Harry comprit immédiatement ce quelle signifiait et remonta dans sa chambre à toutes jambes.

- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! lui hurla Vernon dans les escaliers.

Mais Harry était entré dans sa chambre et l'avait verrouillée par un sort magique : _Collaporta_.

Il ouvrit sa grosse malle et commença à jeter toutes ses affaires dedans.

Vernon tapait à grands coups sur la porte.

- Soit tu ouvres, soit tu ne reviens plus jamais ! hurla-t-il.

- Tu as raison : je ne reviendrais plus jamais ! lui répondit calmement Harry à travers la porte.

Vernon s'arrêta alors de frapper la porte.

- Très bien ! Au revoir, lui dit Vernon.

- Oui c'est ça : au revoir !

Quand Harry eut finit sa valise, il la ferma et l'envoya d'un coup de baguette au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Il monta ensuite sur son balai, ouvrit la fenêtre, rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'envola.


	2. Oublier

**2**

**Oublié**

Harry venait d'arriver devant la maison des Blacks et s'étonna qu'elle soit apparente, maintenant que Dumbledore était mort, le sort devait être levé.

Harry entra, la maison était vide et encore plus sale que la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda Harry.

Mais personne ne répondit, il tendit sa baguette et chuchota "_lumos_", un rayon lumineux sortit de sa baguette. Il avança vers la cuisine. Sur la table, il trouva un petit mot de la main de Mme Weasley :

_Harry,_

_Reste là jusqu'à ce que nous venions te chercher._

_Bisous, Mme Weasley._

Une fois de plus, on ne le disait presque rien, il s'assit en commença à se mettre en colère contre toute la Terre, personne ne l'avertissait jamais. Il finit par s'endormir.

Il se réveilla vers midi à cause de la faim. Son estomac hurlait. Il n'avait pas pensé à la nourriture, qu'allait-il manger ? Il ouvrit quelque placard mais n'y trouva que des restes moisis. Il commençait à désespérer, quand Coq, le hibou de Ron entra dans la pièce, il portait un petit paquet et un mot de Mme Weasley:

_Harry,_

_Voilà de quoi manger._

_Mme Weasley._

Harry ouvrit le paquet et y trouva un sandwich. Il le mangea et se décida à visiter le reste de la maison.

Tout était dans un état de délabrement avancé, sauf une petite pièce avec un lit, un bureau et une chaise. Un autre mot de Mme Weasley était posé sur le bureau :

_Harry,_

_Voilà une chambre aménagée en quatrième vitesse pour toi, c'est un peu juste mais cela te suffira pour le moment._

_Mme Weasley._

Harry passa, toute la journée, couché sur son lit à contempler le plafond. La journée se passa lentement et le soir il reçut le même sandwich qu'à midi. Il s'endormit finalement avec le même sentiment de colère.

Il se passa trois jours sans que Harry n'ait de nouvelle de l'extérieur sauf les repas envoyés par hibou.

Un soir vers neuf heures, alors qu'il allait s'endormir, un bruit retentit dans le hall de la maison et le portrait de Mme Black se mit à hurler. Harry attrapa sa baguette ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité. Il descendit lentement les escaliers, caché par sa cape, la baguette pointée vers l'avant. Une faible lumière de baguette illuminée le halle, le portrait avait arrêté de crier.

- Qu'as-tu encore fait ? gronda une voix de femme.

- Mais, rien, je…

- Chut, tu as entendu ? … Nox…

Harry descendit encore plus lentement les escaliers. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans toute la maison. Harry se colla au mur et s'accroupit. Les deux personnes cachées par le noir ne bougeaient plus. Puis, plus lentement encore, il descendit marche à marche le grand escalier.

- Tu es sur que tu as entendu quelque chose, interrogea une voix d'homme.

- Chut, … répondit la femme.

- _STUPEFIX_, hurla Harry en direction des voix, avant de plonger en silence sur le côté.

Un rayon lumineux rouge sortit de sa baguette et un bruit sourd retentit en contrebas. Il en avait eu un. Un autre rayon vint s'écraser près du mur où Harry se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Puis un autre silence. Harry ne bougeait pas. La dernière personne en bas non plus. Il se passa encore une minute et Harry entendit bouger, lentement il leva sa baguette, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, il entendit : _Petrificus totalus_.

Harry se raidit et tomba le long de l'escalier sans pouvoir faire le moindre geste et se retrouva finalement face contre sol en bas de l'escalier. La personne qui l'avait eu s'approcha de l'autre personne et prononça : _Enervatum_.

- Tu vois j'avais raison…

- Oui, bon ça va…

Les deux intrus s'avancèrent vers lui et le retournèrent, il faisait noir et Harry ne voyait rien. La femme prononça : Lumos. Et pointa sa baguette sur le visage de Harry ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Les deux personnes éclatèrent de rire et le libérèrent du sortilège. La lumière s'alluma et Harry reconnu immédiatement Ron et Hermione. Il se joignit à leurs rires.


	3. Explications

**3**

**Explications**

- Alors, c'est qui que j'aie eu ? demanda Harry.

- C'est Ron, bien sur, rigola Hermione.

- Ouais et alors… j'ai me suis mis devant toi pour te protéger… bouda Ron.

- Ouais, bien sûr, se moqua Hermione.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher plus tôt ? redevint sérieux Harry.

- Et ben, le Terrier a été attaqué… commença Ron.

- … Ginny a été blessé…

- Comment ça Ginny a été blessé ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Et ben, apparemment, ils étaient venus pour elle et … commença Ron.

- … et ils l'ont eut, finit Hermione.

- Et … et vous ne m'avez même pas prévenu ? s'indigna Harry

- On était à St-Mangouste, Ron a été Stupéfixié par trois personne, juste après t'avoir envoyé le hibou, et moi…

Hermione avait prit une teinte très rouge et Ron qui semblait bouder leva la tête et finit à sa place:

- Elle a raté son sort et s'est transformé en… en …

- … en monstre, compléta Hermione qui ne semblait pas vouloir que Ron en dise trop.

- Hum…

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à lui raconter comment une dizaine de mangemorts étaient apparus et avaient ainsi stupéfixié Mr Weasley, Bill et Charlie. Puis avaient attrapé Ginny, et pendant que les autres les couvraient, deux n'arrêtaient pas de lui laisser des _Endoloris_. Harry était devenu rouge de colère, au fur et à mesure du récit.

- Vous auriez du me dire que le terrier ETAIT attaqué et non qu'il AVAIT ETE attaqué.

- Cela n'aurait rien changé, tu n'aurais pas pu arriver avant la fin du combat et tu te serais affolé, répondit Hermione.

- Ha parce que tu crois que je ne me suis pas affolé pendant les quatre jours que passé à vous attendre, se mit en colère Harry.

- Oui, excuses-nous, mais, on croyait bien faire et de toute façon on n'a pas trop eu le temps de réfléchir, s'excusa Ron, juste après, j'ai été stupéfixié. Et par trois personne, et je peux te dire que ça fait bizarre. Je ne me suis réveillé que deux jours après.

- Et moi, je ne savais plus qui j'étais et les soignants ne savaient pas _ce que_ j'étais… Ils ont même cru que j'allais rester comme ça pour de bon, rajouta Hermione.

- Hum!

Harry évalua ses deux amis pendant quelques secondes et accepta finalement leurs excuses.

- Bon ça va.

- Ha ! fut soulagé Ron.

- Et comment va Ginny ? se rappela soudainement Harry.

- Elle est en état de choc… toujours dans les vapes, expliqua Hermione. Mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.

- Ouais, elle a même prononcé ton nom deux ou trois fois dans son sommeil, rajouta Ron ce qui fit rougir Harry.

- Bon, je sais pas vous mais moi, je suis fatiguée, intervint Hermione.

- Ouais, tu nous raconteras ce que tu as fait demain, Harry, dit Ron en baillant.

Ils montèrent se coucher et ils durent dormirent dans la même chambres à cause de l'état des autres.


	4. Les Excuses

**4**

**Les excuses**

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil. Les rideaux étaient ouverts et sa chambre avait été rangée. Ses deux amis n'étaient plus dans la chambre. Harry se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione faisait la cuisine (avec la magie) et Ron râlait en nettoyant la cuisine (sans magie).

- Tiens, tu es réveillé Harry.

- Bonjour, répondit-il.

- Ha! Harry, tu vas pouvoir lui dire que ce n'est pas un travail d'homme que de faire le nettoyage, lui demanda Ron.

- Euh…

Il allait dire qu'il avait raison, mais en voyant les yeux d'Hermione, il se ravisa.

- Ron, tu me gonfles, s'énerva Hermione. Et pourquoi ça serait un travail de femme d'abord ? Tu n'es qu'un macho…

- … j'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Ron, … je voulais dire que… que ce n'était pas un travail d'Homme avec un grand H, c'est aux elfes de maison de faire ça.

_Ouf rattrapé aux branches._

- Non, non et non, s'écria Hermione, les elfes de maison n'ont pas à faire le travail que tu ne veux pas faire.

_Les branches ont dû casser._

- Pff… soupira Ron.

- ET NE SOUPIRE PAS QUAND JE TE PARLE.

- c'est bon, c'est bon, excuse-moi.

- JE TE … quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Quoi quoi ?

- Tu, … tu t'excuses ?

- Oui, pourquoi c'est si bizarre que ça ?

- Venant de toi oui.

- Ha ben… et … et pourquoi c'est si bizarre que ça ? D'abord ?

- Ho! Ho laisse tomber.

Harry qui avait assisté impuissant à cette nouvelle dispute attendait.

- Bon, si vous arrêtiez un peu pour changer, non ? coupa-t-il.

- Mais, tu l'as bien vu, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est elle qui cherche.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, c'est toi qui cherches…

- STOOOP…

- …

- Merci

- Tu as raison Harry, excuses-nous. D'ailleurs ça me fait penser, Dumbledore, avant de mourir, nous a laissé trois lettres.

Vous voyez un rapport avec la discussion d'avant, vous ?

- Une lettre chacun ? bondit Harry. Où sont-elle ?

- Dans mon sac mais …

Avant qu'elle n'ait put rajouter un mot Harry et Ron était partit en courant dans la chambre. Ils se précipitèrent et sortirent, non pas trois, mais une dizaine de lettre. Ron se saisit d'une et l'ouvrit :

_Cher Hermione,_

_J'ai bien reçu la lettre que tu m'as envoyé et malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ce genre de chose. Tu sais parfois les choses vont d'elles même, parfois, c'est plus compliqué._

_Je sais que je t'ai déjà posé cette question (et que tu m'as déjà répondu, mais encore une fois ne me semble pas déplacé) alors : Veux-tu venir passer quelques jours chez moi, dans mon nouvel appartement ?_

_Je m'ennuie de toi et j'espère te revoir bientôt._

♥♥ _Ton "amour" Krum ♥♥_

_P.S. : Je t'aime mon amour et ça pour toujours, et sache que rien ne peux me faire oublier ton magnifique visage. Sachant que seul toi peux comprendre._

Le visage de Ron avait pris une teinte bordeaux. Ron entreprit d'ouvrir une autre lettre mais au moment où il plongeait la main dans son sac, il se retrouva suspendu dans les airs par la cheville.

- Comment as-tu pus oser ? hurla Hermione au bord des larmes.

- Et toi alors ? ET LAISSE MOI REDESCENDRE !

- Hermione attrapa toutes ses affaires, jeta deux lettres au sol et sortit en courant vers les étages supérieurs. Ron resta là, suspendu par le pied en l'air. Sa baguette était restée au sol et Harry sortit en courant pour suivre Hermione.

- FAITES MOI DESCENDRE !

Harry claqua la porte derrière lui et courut dans les escaliers.

- Hermione, … attend, …

- Non, dégages.

Elle entra dans une pièce et ferma à clef. Puis Harry entendit _collaporta_, et toute une série de sort que Harry ne connaissait pas.

- Ouvres

- Non !

- Si tu n'ouvres pas, je défonce la porte …

- Tu peux toujours essayer…

Harry entendit distinctement le sanglot de Hermione. Il donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte, mais ne parvint qu'à se faire mal à l'épaule. Il tenta avec plusieurs sorts, qui ne donnèrent rien non plus. Et finalement il essaya de transplaner à l'intérieur mais se retrouva à l'étage d'en dessous. Il remonta et alla dans sa chambre, Ron était toujours suspendu au plafond et semblait résilié.

- Tu veux bien, me libérer ? demanda-t-il.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu lis cette lettre ?

- Je … Tu l'as lu aussi.

- Oui, mais moi c'est différent.

- S'il te plait libère-moi !

- Non.

- Pitié.

- Seulement si tu vas t'excuser auprès d'Hermione.

- Non.

- Alors tu restes là haut.

- Bon ça va, je m'excuserais demain.

- Très bien, ça marche.

Harry se coucha.

- Et alors, tu me libères ?

- Demain.

- Non, tu… tu me libères maintenant…

- _Bloclang_.

Ron porta les mains à sa gorge, ne pouvant plus parler, il se mit à gesticuler, sa langue s'était collée à son palais.

- Bonne nuit, rajouta Harry.

Ron passa la nuit au plafond et Harry regrettait de ne pas l'avoir décroché, mais au moins, il s'en souviendrait.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur, il descendit et trouva Hermione assise à table devant un énorme bouquin.

- 'jour Hermione.

- Bonjour, répondit Hermione en le regardant à peine.

- Tu boudes toujours ?

- Je ne boude pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ?

- Pff…

- Ron, c'est excusé ?

- Nan, je croyais qu'il dormait encore.

- Ha ! Pourtant, je l'ais pas vu dans son lit. Merde ! J'ai oublié de le décrocher.

Harry partit en courant et entra dans sa chambre, Ron était réveillé et apparemment il boudait. Harry le décrocha, il tomba lourdement sur le sol et se releva.

- Alors, tu es près à faire des excuses à Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Ron ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu réponds ? Bon, très bien, je te remets là haut.

Ron s'agita et lui montra du doigt sa bouche.

- Ha oui, pardon, s'excusa Harry en libérant la langue de Ron.

Ron lui lança un regard noir et soupira.

- Alors tu fais des excuses à Hermione ?

Il ne répondit toujours rien, Harry sortit de nouveau sa baguette, ce qui sembla redonner la parole à Ron.

- Oui, bon ça va… je vais lui faire… des excuses. Non, mais vraiment, t'as pas idée comme c'est inconfortable de dormir la tête en bas.

- Allez, on descend ?

- Puisqu'il faut.

Harry et Ron descendirent dans la cuisine et à l'arrivée de Ron, Hermione se leva et ferma brutalement son livre. Elle passa devant eux et Ron ne dit rien. Harry lui écrasa violemment le pied.

- Eh !

- QUOI ? demanda Hermione en faisant volte-face.

- Euh … Je … je voulais m'excuser.

- T'excusais de quoi ? insista-t-elle.

- D'avoir lu ton courrier…

- ET ?

- D'avoir fouillé dans tes affaires.

- Bien, je vais réfléchir si j'accepte tes excuses.

- HERMIONE, s'indigna Harry qui trouvait que Ron avait déjà fait un énorme effort.

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois.

Hermione retourna dans son refuge et n'en ressortit qu'à midi. Harry était retourné dans sa chambre pour lire encore une fois le livre du prince de sang-mêlé. Quand il en descendit pour manger, il fut étonné de voir que la cuisine était entièrement rangée et nettoyée, mais un plus il vit Ron affairé à la cuisine, deux petites marmites étaient sur le feu et la table était dressée pour trois. Hermione arriva juste après lui et sembla aussi surprise que lui. Ils s'assirent et Ron apporta la première marmite.

- C'est pour m'excuser de mon comportement et pour que tu acceptes mes excuses _sincèrement_.

Hermione semblait avoir les yeux embrumés de larmes et quand elle parla, elle le fit avec une voix contrôlée mais qui trahissait tout de même son émoi.

- M-merci j-j'acceptes tes excuses.

Le repas fut délicieux et à la fin du repas, Harry se demanda si Mme Weasley n'était pas venu faire un tour et était repartie.

- C'est vraiment toi qui à fait ça ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ma mère m'a apprit.

Hermione ne disait rien et semblait se concentrer sur le mur d'en face. Harry se leva et commença à débarrasser la table.

- Non,non, laisse Harry, je m'en occupe, le retint Ron.

Harry s'exécuta et remonta vers sa chambre. Il s'allongea son lit et fut très content de lui, il avait réussit à faire se réconcilier ses deux meilleurs amis, bien sûr, Ron avait eu une excellente initiative.

Il se passa une bonne demi-heure et Harry, commençant à s'ennuyer, descendit les escaliers. Arrivé au palier, il se figea, Hermione et Ron étaient collés l'un à l'autre par la bouche. Il devait rêver, cela n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il commençait à assimiler le fait quand Hermione ne vit. Elle lâcha (et pas elle lécha) Ron, qui se retourna vers Harry.

- On, …euh … elle… je… bégaya Ron

- Je … lui, … euh … enfin, … on, … essaya à son tour Hermione.

- Bon, je vous laisse, coupa Harry.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent très gêné et Hermione rattrapa Harry.

- Harry, attends, tu as lu la lettre de Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione comme si de rein était.

- Euh, pas encore, avoua Harry.

- Et bien la mienne dit qu'il faut que je t'entraîne et que je t'aide.

- Comment ça que te m'entraîne et que tu m'aide ?

- Je suppose qu'il faut que je t'apprenne de nouveaux sorts…

- Hum …

Harry n'y avait plus pensé depuis, c'est vrai, il fallait qu'il apprenne à sa battre. Comment y arriver sans toute une armada de sorts ? Il faudrait qu'il affronte un jour, Voldemort.

- Harry, tu as entendu ce que j'ais dit ? le ramena sur terre Hermione.

- Oui, … sans doute … non.

- J'ai pensais que l'on pourrait commencer par des sorts comme la dissimulation. Et que l'on attaquerait ensuite …

- Ca me va très bien, coupa-t-il.

- Bon.

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre.


	5. Plus que de bons amis

**5**

**Plus que de bons amis**

Harry entra dans sa chambre et ramassa la lettre que Hermione avait laissé la veille. Il l'ouvrit et reconnue immédiatement l'écriture de Dumbledore.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Harry, quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais sans doute plus de ce monde. La dernière mission que je t'ai donné doit à tout prit être accomplie. J'ai demandé à Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley de t'aider dans ta tâche, ils ne pourront malheureusement pas l'accomplir à ta place, cette tâche t'est dévolue. Tu dois aussi penser à te préparer quand l'heure d'accomplir la prophétie arrivera – car elle arrivera._

_Amitiés sincères, Albus Dumbledore._

A la lecture de la lettre, Harry eut les larmes aux yeux. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour que Dumbledore soit encore en vie, s'il l'avait été, il lui aurait fait comprendre dans sa lettre. Quelqu'un tapa à sa porte.

- Entrez, répondit-il.

Ron entra. Il avait l'air honteux et ses joues étaient toujours rouges, il n'osa pas regarder Harry, il se contenta de regarder ses pieds.

- Je… je ne te dérange pas ? hésita-t-il.

- Non, non.

Ron ramassa sa lettre et alla s'installer sur le lit de camps qu'ils avaient installé. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à lire. Harry remarqua que lui aussi avait les larmes aux yeux, même s'il faisait tout pour que cela ne se voie pas. On tapa à nouveau à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Ron … Harry … Je voulais … que … mais ça peut attendre.

Elle avait remarqué qu'ils venaient de lire leurs lettres et à leurs têtes qu'elles n'étaient pas joyeuses.

- Non, non, reste, tu ne nous déranges pas, l'interpella Harry.

- Vous, vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle.

Ron ne répondit rien et fit seulement oui de la tête.

- Bon, ma lettre me disait que je _devais_ _vous_ préparer…

- Ha ! coupa Ron. Et la mienne me dit que je dois t'aider et aider Harry.

Harry ne dit rien, il regardait silencieusement sa lettre.

- Harry, ça… ça va, essaya Hermione.

- Oui, répondit-il d'un ton froid en se redressant.

- Bon, j'ai pensé que l'on devait commencer le plus tôt possible.

Ron se leva d'un bond de son lit et Harry les suivit vers la "chambre" de Hermione. La pièce si pitoyable avant était aménagée avec un lit à baldaquin, un grand bureau et une petite bibliothèque. De plus, la pièce était plus grande qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

- Wouah, s'écria Ron en entrant dans la pièce.

- Co-comment as-tu fais ça ? interrogea Harry.

- Avec la magie, bien sûr, répondit Hermione comme si c'était normal.

Harry s'aperçu alors qu'il y avait encore une autre petite pièce à l'intérieur étaient disposés, sur le sol, des centaines de coussins et les murs étaient capitonnés. Hermione les poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- C'est là que nous nous entraînerons.

- Et ben…

Harry était ébahi par la facilité avec laquelle Hermione avait aménagé et surtout agrandi la pièce. Hermione sortit sa baguette et sans prononcer un mot, elle fit apparaître trois poufs.

- Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle.

- … oui.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Hermione leurs appris de multiples sorts très utiles - qu'elle avait appris dans les livres - et surtout, elle leur apprit à bien faire les sortilèges informulés.

Etonnement, Harry et Ron apprirent avec beaucoup plus de faciliter qu'avec leurs professeurs à Poudlard.

- Tu devrais devenir professeur, tu sais ? affirma Ron avec admiration.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets, pour le moment.

Un climat assez gênant s'installa.

- Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, dit Harry.

Il sortit de la chambre de Hermione et retourna dans la sienne. Deux heures plus tard, Ron redescendit. Il était complètement ailleurs et ne s'aperçu même pas qu'il s'asseyait sur Harry.

- Aïe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla Harry en poussant Ron.

- Ho ! Pardon, je …

- Alors ? demanda Harry avide de savoir ce qui c'était passé.

Ron devint plus rouge que ses cheveux.

- Alors quoi ? s'indigna-t-il.

- Ben après que je sois parti.

- Euh … et ben … elle a un goût de fraise et de vanille.

- Quoi ?

Ron qui réalisait ce qu'il venait de dire rougit encore plus.

- Euh … je veux dire… euh … enfin.

- Allez raconte.

- Elle m'a embrassé…

- Pendant deux heures ?

- … non, … non, après elle m'a allongé sur son lit et m'a … enfin, voilà quoi.

- Oui, oui, j'ai compris. Vous avez…

Le teint de Ron passa au cramoisi.

- Ou… oui. Elle fait ça… super… et elle est … si … ronde… enfin je veux dire, baragouina Ron qui revenait sur terre.

- Oui ?

- Ho ! Laisse tomber.

Toute la soirée, Ron rêvassa. Quand il fut l'heure de manger, Harry et Ron descendirent et trouvèrent une Hermione de très bonne humeur. Ils mangèrent en silence et Harry réalisa que Ron et Hermione ne mangeaient pas mais se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux.

- Vous ne mangez pas ? demanda Harry.

- Euh… si… si

Ron et Hermione avaient la même teinte rouge très vif. Ils mangèrent sans regarder Harry jusqu'à la fin du repas. Harry se leva et commença à débarrasser.

- Non, laisse Harry, dit Hermione en levant sa baguette.

Toute la table se rangea d'elle-même et ils montèrent se coucher. Mais au moment où Harry rentra dans sa chambre, Ron, lui continua tout. Harry sortit la tête dans le couloir et Ron dû sentir son regard car il se retourna.

- Je vais … enfin… elle… hésita Ron.

- Vas-y, vas-y, j'ai compris, rassura Harry.


	6. Petit déjeuné

**6**

**Petit déjeuné**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla très tôt et descendit pour déjeuner. Mais en arrivant en bas, il trouva Mme Weasley affairé à la cuisine.

- Bonjours Harry, comment tu vas.

- Bien, bien, mais vous êtes arrivé quand ?

- Il y a dix minutes environ, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller. Fred, George et Ginny nous rejoindrons vers midi.

- Ha !

A l'évocation du nom de Ginny, Harry eut une boule dans la gorge. _Elle va bien_. Harry déjeuna en silence pendant que Mme Weasley faisait la cuisine. Vers dix heures, elle se tourna vers Harry.

- Je vais réveiller Ron et Hermione.

- Hum… oui… EUH… non, j'y vais, je m'en occupe.

Mme Weasley sembla très suspicieuse.

- Non non, Harry, je t'assure que je peux y aller.

- Oui mais non, j'y vais, en plus il faut que je parle à Ron… et à Hermione.

- Bon, si tu y tiens.

Harry monta en courant les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte d'Hermione. Il tapa.

- _Quuooiii_ ? demanda une voix très fatiguée.

- C'est Harry, ouvrez vite, c'est très urgent, chuchota-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry entra. Hermione était derrière les draps et ne semblait rien porter. Ron quant à lui était en caleçon. Harry hésita à ressortir.

- Y a ta mère qui est arrivé, souffla Harry. Elle est dans la cuisine.

- Quoi ? Il faut que je regagne ma chambre au plus vite.

Il allait sortir quand un bruit dans les escaliers l'en empêcha.

- Transplanez, vite, dit Hermione.

Harry et Ron se concentrèrent sur leur chambre et s'y retrouvèrent juste avant que Mme Weasley ne pousse la porte. _Ouf_.

- On arrive Maman, n'entre pas, je ne suis pas habillé.

- Ha ! Pardon.

Elle referma la porte.

- On a eu chaud !

- Surtout toi.

- Oui, merci de nous avoir prévenus.

- Je monte réveiller Hermione, cria Mme Weasley à travers la porte.

- Oui, oui, vas-y maman, cria Ron.

- Tu… tu…

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Tes habilles !

- Merde, trop tard.

Ron s'habilla avec des habilles propre et descendit. Hermione et Mme Weasley était déjà en bas. Hermione était rouge et avait les cheveux très ébouriffés. Ron s'installa à table.

- Tu t'es trouvé des habilles ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

- Ho, pour rien, mange, mange.

Hermione le regardait avec un regard qui veut dire _non_.

- Non, non, j'aie pas trop faim maman, mentit Ron.

- Très bien je vous appellerais pour midi. Vous pouvez remonter dans _vos_ chambres respectives.

Harry trouva qu'elle avait énormément accentué le "vos".

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre, Ron se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu crois qu'elle sait… enfin, qu'elle _le_ sait ?

- C'est possible, tu as entendu comment elle à accentué le _vos_.

Ron déglutit difficilement.

- A ton avis pourquoi Hermione ne voulait pas que je mange ?

- Elle avait mis du _veritaserum_ dans ton assiette, répondit une voix derrière eux, celle d'Hermione.

- Comment … ?

- En transplanant, répondit Hermione qui semblait avoir compris la question de Ron avant même qu'il ne la pose.

- Evidemment.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Je pense qu'il faut faire comme si de rien était, commença Hermione.

- Elle… elle a vu mes vêtements ?

- Seulement tes chaussures, mais elle a dû _comprendre_.

- Tu… tu lui as dit ?

- Non, j'ai dit que c'était quand on s'était entraîné.

- Ouf…


	7. Baignade

**7**

**Baignade**

Vers Midi, le portrait de la mère Black se mit à hurler et Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui c'était passé. Il trouvèrent Ginny, Fred et George. Le portrait criait car Ginny été tombé sur George qui lui-même était tombé sur Fred et qui finalement s'était étalé sur le tableau. Fred commença à râler sur Ginny. Harry arriva dans le hall, ce qui sembla apaiser l'ambiance. Fred et George lui serrèrent la main et Ginny ne bougea pas, elle semblait hésiter entre se jeter dans ses bras ou l'ignorer totalement, finalement, elle fit les deux en même temps puisqu'elle allait lui passer devant pour dire bonjour à Hermione quand elle glissa et se retrouva dans les bras de Harry.

- Décidément, tu ne tiens pas debout, se moqua Fred.

- Je dirais qu'elle est encore sous le coup de sa blessure, renchérit George.

- Excellent diagnostique, mon cher George, rigola Fred.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et Harry sentit la même boule que celle qu'il avait ressentit quand Mme Weasley lui avait annoncé que Ginny arriverait bientôt. Ginny se releva et sans même s'excuser au près d'Harry, elle monta les escaliers.

- Salut Hermione… où est ta chambre ?

- Suis-moi, répondit-elle en jetant un regard glacial aux jumeaux.

Mme Weasley appela à table, mais il n'y eut que Hermione qui descendit.

- Où est Ginny ?

- Elle veut juste se reposer, répondit Hermione.

- Elle va bien ? demanda Harry.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

Le repas se passa en silence mis à part les démonstrations des jumeaux qui montrèrent leurs inventions à Harry.

A la fin du repas, Les jumeaux dirent au revoir à tout le monde et partirent dans leur appartement.

- Je n'aime pas les laisser seul là-bas, s'inquiéta Mme Weasley.

- Ils ne sont pas seuls puisqu'ils sont deux, rigola Ron.

- Ronald Weasley, je n'aime pas ta façon de me parler, allez tout le monde au lit.

- Mais maman, on est…

- Ta ra ta ta, au lit, j'ais dit.

Ils montèrent se coucher en silence et arrivé dans sa chambre, Harry s'aperçu que Ron était rentré aussi.

- Tu ne vas pas avec Hermione ?

- Y a Ginny.

- Ha ! Oui, c'est vrai.

-Tu sais pourquoi Hermione est en colère contre toi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- La façon de te regarder quand tu as parlé de Ginny.

- Non, je sais pas. Bonne nuit.

- 'nuit.

Harry n'avait pas réalisé que Hermione était en colère contre lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? Et en plus Ginny l'avait complètement ignoré. Harry réfléchissait depuis plusieurs heures quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir discrètement, il vit une masse considérable de cheveux entrer et s'approcher de Ron, puis il entendit des chuchotements.

- Ron ? demanda une voix féminine.

- Je savais que c'était toi, Mione.

- On va prendre un bain ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix de gamine qui découvre un jouet tout nouveau.

- J'arrive, ho ! Attend, pourquoi t'es en colère contre Harry ?

- Ginny m'a raconté comment Harry l'avait largué, mais je te raconterais ça à un autre moment. Viens.

Ron suivit Hermione et ils montèrent dans les étages. Alors c'était pour ça, Ginny n'avait pas supporté qu'ils rompent. Harry sentit la colère montait en lui, elle le détestait, et lui il s'inquiétait de savoir comment elle allait, ho et puis Merlin, il se foutait complètement de ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Non, il se mentait à lui-même, il l'aimait toujours. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?

Après s'être tant posé de questions, Harry finit par s'endormir.

- Debout fainéants ! Hurla Mme Weasley.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, attrapa ses lunettes et se leva. Ron, quant-à lui, attrapa son oreiller et le mis sur sa tête.

- Maman, il est trop tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit, pour être autant fatigué ?

- Euh… rien…

Heureusement qu'il s'était mis sous l'oreiller car il devait être très très rouge. Harry attrapa ses habilles et une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un bon bain le réveillerait sans doute. La salle de bain était très belle et comme la chambre d'Hermione, était entièrement refaite par ces soins. Un grand bain était creusé à même le sol, deux lavabos étaient coulés au mur de gauche en entrant, et une sorte de chauffage qui servait aussi pour poser les serviettes était le long du mur droit. Harry se fit couler un bain mousseux, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau. Le contact de l'eau, au lieu de la réveiller comme il l'avait espéré ne fit que le ramollir et lui donna encore plus envie de dormir. Il s'allongea dans l'eau là où c'était le moins profond et commença à somnoler.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais il se sentait une nouvelle forme il avait une pêche super. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa couler. C'était une grande baignoire un ovale de cinq mètres sur trois et elle devait faire environ trois mètres au plus profond. Harry ressortit de l'eau et regarda un peu la salle d'eau, une buée incroyable flotter dans la pièce, il replongea et alla cette fois jusqu'au fond. Il y resta un maximum et quand il sentit que les battements de son cœur augmentés, il remonta lentement à la surface. Il se retrouva au milieu de la mousse, il lui semblait que quelque chose avait changé pendant qu'il était sous l'eau. Il scruta la salle mais ne constata rien d'étrange. Il nagea lentement vers l'endroit où il avait laissé ses lunettes, sur le bord, à quatre ou cinq mètres de ses vêtements. Il les mit et continua à nager, vers l'autre côté cette fois il distingua quelque chose sur le sol, mais à cette distance, il ne voyait pas ce que c'était. Il s'en rapprocha, c'était proche de la porte, mais il ne voyait pas encore ce que c'était. Il fit encore deux brasses et distingua clairement un peignoir, comment avait-il put être aussi idiot, il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clef. Puis il entendit un clapotis, quelqu'un était dans le bain, avec lui. Il hésitait à parler, il ne savait pas qui était là. Il ne bougea plus, comme pétrifié. Il respirait très fort, il en était conscient, la personne allait l'entendre. Le clapotis cessa, mais il entendait la personne sangloter. C'était une fille.

- Hermione ? essaya-t-il.

- Qui… qui est là ?

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Hermione, mais de Ginny. Il ravala difficilement sa salive.

- C'est, … c'est Harry.

Il avait essayé de parler d'une voix normal mais il n'y arriva pas vraiment.

- Qu'… que fais tu là ?

- Je… je…

Pourquoi cherchait-il à s'expliquer, c'est elle qui était rentrée alors qu'il était encore là ?

- … je prends un bain…

- Je suis… je suis désolé… je… je ne savais… pas que tu étais là…

Sa voix était cassée par des pleurs récents. Harry se sentit coupable, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé la porte ? Quel idiot ! Il faut dire, qu'il avait pris l'habitude, Hermione et Ron prenaient _un_ bain le soir assez tard et lui le matin, il n'avait donc pas besoin de fermer la porte, mais maintenant, c'était différent, il y avait du monde dans la maison. Mais vraiment, quel idiot il faisait ! Il aurait dû y penser !

- Non, … non, c'est de ma faute… Je… je n'ai pas pensé à fermer la porte.

Sans qu'il ne sans rende compte, il s'était approché de la voix, il s'était approché de Ginny. Quand il la vu, ce fut comme un électrochoc, l'eau lui sembla glacée. Ginny plongea. Il se retourna, _Ginny_… Il se retourna lentement, mais à peine avait-il tourné d'un demi-tour, qu'il se prit une magnifique gifle. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, mais petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait, il réalisait son erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû la _plaquer_, à la vue de son corps dénudée, il réalisa qu'il l'aimait toujours autant, et plus même. Il la regarda dans les yeux, sa joue gauche lui faisait atrocement mal, mais pas autant que ses yeux, la vue d'un être si pur lui brûler les yeux. Elle le fixait sans ciller, comme si le premier qui détourner les yeux aurait perdu. Il faisait vraiment très chaud dans cette pièce. Il ne voulait pas détourner les yeux, mais elle le força en lui remettant une autre gifle. Il savait qu'il la méritait, mais elle frappait fort quand même. Elle s'apprêtait à lui en remettre une, mais il attrapa son poigné, elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle était proche de lui, trop proche, vraiment trop proche. Puis il fut si proche qu'il sentit la chaleur de sa respiration, elle continuait de se rapprocher. Puis il furent si proche que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et n'y tenant plus, il l'embrassa. Il ressentit une brûlure atroce sur ses lèvres, comment osait-il toucher des lèvres si pures ? Le baiser se fit plus torride, plus passionné. Finalement, Ginny repoussa Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je… je ne… ne sais pas …

- Quoi ?

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu ne voulais plus sortir avec moi pour me _protéger_ ?

- Si… mais…

- Alors comment dois-je prendre le fait que tu ne veuilles plus me protéger ?

- Ben… je…

- Peut être, que maintenant, tu te moques de ma sécurité, de ma santé. Tu ne m'aimes sans doute plus…

- Si… je…

- Donc, je ne sais pas si je dois considérer ça comme une preuve d'amour ou comme la déclaration que te ne m'aimes plus.

- Mais… je…

- Laisses, je ne veux même pas connaître la réponse… Ferme les yeux s'il te plait !

Harry ferma les yeux. Il attendit que Ginny lui dise de les rouvrir, mais après cinq bonnes minutes, il n'entendit rien. Il les ouvrit donc lentement et trouva la salle de bain, vide. Harry chercha quelque chose, un détail trahissant la présence de Ginny, mais rien. Il sentit les larmes monter en lui. _Et il n'avait même pas put s'expliquer. Peut être qu'après tout, il ne l'aimait plus, sinon, comment expliquer une attitude aussi égoïste ?_


	8. Décisions

**8**

**Décisions**

Harry s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de la salle d'eau. Il passa devant la chambre de Hermione, il s'arrêta. Il fallait qu'il s'explique. Il tapa deux fois.

- Entrez.

Harry poussa la porte et trouva Hermione étalé au milieu des coussins en train de lire un gros livre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda celle-ci.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Ginny ?

- Elle est partie se laver.

Harry rougit violemment.

- Et elle n'ait pas revenue depuis ?

- Non.

- Ha !

Il allait ressortir quand Hermione l'appela :

- Harry ! Attend !

Il se retourna et la regarda.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Pff… oui.

- Tu sais, si tu peux me dire s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

Il ne bougea pas, il restait planté au milieu de la pièce. Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- J'étais dans la salle de bain,… non en fait, j'étais dans le bain…

- Oui ?

- Et quand j'étais sous l'eau, elle est rentrée dans la salle de bain… et dans l'eau…

- Ha !…

- … j'ai demandé qui était là, … elle à répondu… et instinctivement, je… je…

- Oui ?

- Je me suis approché.

- Et là tu l'as embrassé.

- Comment… ?

- Tu ne serais pas aussi embarrassé sinon.

- Mais…

- Mais ?

- … elle m'a repoussé…

- … ?

- Elle a dit que je l'avais repoussé car je l'aimais, mais que maintenant, je revenais vers elle… et que… et que ça signifiait simplement que je ne l'aimais plus.

- …hum… !

- Je… je suis… je suis resté planté… sans rien dire… puis elle m'a demandé de fermer les yeux…

- … et elle est partie.

- Oui. Je… je suis… je suis un idiot.

- Mais non… mais non… Elle t'a envoyé un signe, seulement, tu ne l'as pas compris, c'est tout.

- Et… et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

- La retenir et lui dire que tu l'aimais.

- Hum…

Harry descendit avec la ferme intention de s'expliquer avec Ginny, mais elle n'était pas en bas.

- Harry, mon chéri, viens manger, dit Mme Weasley.

- Non, non, je n'ais pas très faim…

- Toi non plus…

- Pourquoi, qui ? Qui d'autre pas très faim ?

- Ginny, elle est rentrée au terrier pour réviser ses buses qu'elle doit passer en début d'année.

- Ha ! Je… je remonte me coucher.

- Harry tu es sûr que ça va?

- Oui… oui.

Les dernières semaines avant la rentrée se passèrent très lentement, Mme Weasley avait rejoint Ginny au terrier et Ron avait dû insister pour rester. Ron s'était installé dans la même chambre qu'Hermione, laissant ainsi Harry seul.

Hermione et Ron rester très souvent enfermé dans leur chambre et ils n'avaient pas eut de discussion concernant sa décision de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Il voulait leur en parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas nous plus les forcer à venir avec lui, à vrai dire, il ne voulait qu'ils viennent avec lui, il voulait partir seul.

Harry descendit à la cuisine et fut surprit de voir Ron et Hermione en train de faire une partie d'échec.

- Vous… vous n'êtes pas en haut ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

- Ben non, puisqu'on est là, répondit Ron.

- On… on voulait te parler, tenta Hermione.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il sur en ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Sur Poudlard, continua Ron.

- Je n'y retournerais pas, coupa Harry.

- On avait cru comprendre ça, Harry, recommença Hermione. Ce que l'on voulait savoir…

- Vous pouvez y retourner, coupa à nouveau Harry.

- HO ! HARRY, TU VAS M'ECOUTER A LA FIN !

- Oui, désolé…

- On te suivra où que tu ailles, que tu le veuilles ou non. Par contre, on voulait savoir par où on allait commencer ?

- Je pensais revenir là où mes parents…

Un blanc assez pesant s'installa, personne n'osa parler pendant une assez longue minute, puis Harry continua.

- … enfin ou Voldemort a… ensuite, je voulais aller sur la tombe de mes parents… et après je ne sais pas, je sais que je dois retrouver les Horcruxes mais… je ne sais pas où chercher.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait préparer notre voyage dès maintenant, commença Hermione, je veux dire, il faut que nous nous équipions, c'est vrai quoi, c'est un voyage long et périeux…

- Que veux-tu que nous emportions, et surtout comment l'emporterions-nous ?

- Je sais pas, des objets magiques, des livres, des choses… et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, ce n'est pas un problème.

- … Hum… je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de décider, mais pourrions nous partir avant la rentrée afin que je n'aie pas à m'expliquer avec ma famille ? demanda Ron, à la fois excité et inquiet.

- Oui, je pense que c'est possible, mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Harry.

- Ron, il faut que tu explique la situation à ta famille, que te leur dise au revoir, rajouta Hermione.

- Non, je n'y arriverais pas et je ne tiens pas à les voir pleurer ou me supplier de rester.

- Bon, …

- Je pense qu'il faut aller chemin de Traverse ? entreprit Hermione.

Ils transplanèrent au chemin de Traverse.


	9. Malle de voyage

**9**

**Malle de voyage**

La rue était presque vide et de nombreux magasins étaient condamnés. Ils avancèrent au milieu de l'allée.

- Commençons par les livres, ordonna Hermione.

Ils se rendirent chez Fleury et Bott. Le magasin était toujours aussi désordonné, Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent en silence. Le vendeur sortit de l'arrière boutique et les dévisagea.

- Vous voulez ? demanda-t-il d'une voix roque et fatiguée.

- Nous désirons des livres sur la magie noire, répondit Hermione.

- Je… je ne vends pas ce genre de chose, dit le vieil homme à la limite de la colère.

- Nous sommes prêts à mettre le prix, intervint Harry en sortant une bourse de cuir.

- Hum…

Le vendeur hésita et les conduisit dans l'arrière boutique.

- Voilà, je n'aie que ça et je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous ferrez avec ses livres.

- Bien entendu.

Le vendeur ressortit et tira un rideau pour que les rares autres clients ne les voient pas. Hermione fut la première à réagir, elle s'approcha des livres et commença à lire chaque titre.

- Alors, vous cherchez ?

- Oui… oui, mais que doit-on chercher ? s'avança Ron.

- Un livre sur les Horcruxes, ou tout autre livre pouvant nous aider !

Ils se mirent à la recherche d'un livre intéressant, de temps à autres, ils entendaient quelqu'un entrer. Ils restèrent enfermé des heures dans la petite pièce sombre.

- Alors voyons ça, dit Hermione en s'approchant du petit tas de livres qu'ils avaient fait. _Les objets de magie noire_, _La magie noire dans son ensemble_, _La plus sombre des magies noires_, _Les sorts les moins connus_, _Les objets ensorcelés_, _Comment maîtriser la magie noire ?_ et _Magie noire : Sorcellerie puissante_.

- On va tout prendre ? demanda Ron.

- Je pense que l'on devrait, plus on en saura, mieux ce sera, répondit Hermione.

- Oui, mais après, il faudra les transporter, s'inquiéta Harry.

- Je t'ais dit de ne pas te faire de soucis pour ça, répondit Hermione avec un sourire retenu.

- Bon, on sort ? demanda Ron.

Harry régla ce qu'ils devaient et ils transplanèrent vers la maison d'Harry. La maison était toujours déserte.

- On va commencer à lire ça tout de suite, imposa Hermione.

- Quoi ? tout ça, s'emporta Ron.

- OUI, TOUT CA ? TOUT DE SUITE !

- D'accord, d'accord…

Les deux jours suivants, Harry et Ron restèrent dans leur chambre à lire des livres, de temps en temps, ils levaient les yeux de leurs lectures et griffonnaient deux mots sur un parchemin. Hermione, elle était dans les étages supérieurs et faisait de bruits assez étranges.

- Tu crois qu'elle fait quoi Hermione ? demanda Ron.

- Sais pas.

- On dirait qu'elle se bat, non ?

- Euh… oui, peut être.

- On devrait aller voir, non ?

- Elle nous a dis de lire, alors on lit.

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce qu'elle fait ?

Ron avait piqué au vif la curiosité d'Harry.

- Si, avoua-t-il.

- Allez, viens !

Harry soupira, ferma son livre et suivit Ron. Il montèrent discrètement et s'aperçurent que les bruits venaient du grenier. Harry monta à l'échelle et se retrouva dans le grenier, aussitôt suivit de Ron. Le grenier était vide, mis à part des meubles, des malles et des objets bizarres.

- Hermione, appela Ron.

Le même bruit qu'ils avaient entendu depuis deux jours sortit d'une des malles de voyage.

- Tu crois que c'est un épouvantard ?

- Je sais pas, on n'a qu'à essayer.

Harry s'approcha de la malle et l'ouvrit, s'attendant à voir surgir un détraqueur. Mais à la place, il se trouva face à un escalier, il regarda et vit de la lumière d'en bas. Harry descendit lentement les marches, la baguette tendues devant lui. Ron le suivit prudemment. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une porte.

- Ouvre la, Harry.

Harry tendit la main vers la poignée, mais avant qu'il n'ait put la toucher, en pivota et la porte s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître une jeune brune.

- Si vous voyez vos têtes, on croirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

- Qu'est… ?

- C'est une malle de voyage, celle que nous allons utiliser pour notre voyage.

- Mais comment… ?

- Tu te souviens sans doute de la malle de Maugrey Fol-œil ? C'est elle qui m'a inspiré.

- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? demanda Ron admiratif.

- Dans un livre, je ne me souviens plus lequel, d'ailleurs. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais si vous m'aidiez à descendre les quelques meubles que je n'ais pas encore descendu ?

- Oui, … si tu veux.

Ils remontèrent et Harry se plaça d'un côté de l'armoire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione incrédule.

- C'est pas toi qui nous as demandés de t'aider ?

- Si, mais pas comme ça. Wingardium Leviosa.

L'armoire qu'Harry essayait de soulever décolla dans les airs et Ron rigola doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est le sort qui nous a rendus amis, rappela Ron.

- Oui, c'est vrai, se souvint Hermione.

Il passèrent l'après-midi à descendre la totalité des meubles présents dans le grenier. Hermione leur fit finalement visiter la malle. La porte donnait sur un petit salon avec quatre fauteuils et une petite table de salon. Deux portes s'aligner sur le mur du fond, la plus à gauche donnait sur une cuisine qui servait aussi de salle à manger et la deuxième donnait sur un petit couloir pourvu de cinq portes.

- La première porte à droite c'est la chambre de Ron, la deuxième à droite, c'est celle de Harry, et en face c'est la mienne, annonça fièrement Hermione.

- Et les deux autres ? demanda Ron ébahit par la magie qu'avait dut utiliser Hermione.

- Celle du fond, c'est la salle de bain et la dernière, je sais pas encore.

- Y a quoi dedans ? interrogea Harry.

- Rien pour le moment, répondit Hermione. C'est grand comme un placard à balais.

- Tu peux encore l'agrandir ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, encore un peu.

- Parce qu'il y a une limite ? s'étonna Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr qu'il y a une limite.

- Et si on faisait un placard ? essaya Ron.

- Pff… non, je pensais plutot à une salle d'entraînement, répondit Hermione.

- On devrait partir demain, si tu ne veux vraiment pas dire au revoir à ta famille Ron, dit Harry.

Hermione regarda Ron avec un air indigné et remonta au grenier. Harry regarda Ron en interrogation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Elle pense que je devrais dire à mes parents au revoir… elle pense que ça pourrait même devenir un adieu.

- …elle a raison, tu devrais leur dire.

Ron soupira et devint assez pâle.

- C'est trop dur…

- Oui mais, c'est tes parents… et Ginny ? Tu as pensé à Ginny ?

- Tu peux pas parler toi, t'as même pas été fichu de t'excuser…

- M'excuser de quoi ?

- Je sais pas… mais c'est pour ça qu'elle est retournée au Terrier, non ?

- Oui, avoua Harry. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais leur parler, au moins leur expliquer…

- Je comptais leur écrire une lettre, mais je n'arrivais pas à… enfin… à chaque fois que je la relisais, j'avais l'impression que c'était une lettre d'adieu… S'en est peut être une…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir…

- Je te l'aie promis Harry… et je ne veux pas abandonner Hermione… ni toi…

- Oui,… bon… je te laisse réfléchir… et peut-être réécrire ta lettre.

Harry monta les escaliers et disparu.


	10. La lettre

**10**

**La lettre**

_Chers parents, frères et sœur, chère famille,_

_Cela va vous sembler bizarre, lâche et sans doute stupide, mais je vous informe que je ne peux pas retourner à l'école cette année. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer en quelques mots pourquoi, je peux seulement vous dire que je parts avec Hermione et Harry. J'aurais voulu vous dire ses quelques mots en face, mais je n'en aie pas le courage, alors voilà : Je vous aime tous, vraiment très fort._

_Je ne sais pas quand, ni si, je reviendrais mais j'espère que quand je le ferais, vous serez prêt à m'excuser._

_Je ne voulais pas que cette lettre ressemble à une lettre d'adieu, mais je crois que c'est raté, je n'aie jamais été très doué en matière de sentiments. Comme Hermione me le dit si souvent, j'aie la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café._

_Voilà, j'aie fini, une fois de plus, je vous pris de m'excuser et je tiens à vous dire encore comme je vous aime.Ron._

Mme Weasley était en larmes et Mr Weasley qui venait de finir la lecture de la lettre retenait difficilement les siennes.

- Mais pourquoi ? se lamenta Mme Weasley.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mr Weasley en tenant Mme Weasley dans ses bras, il ne pouvait sans doute nous le dire dans une lettre.

- Il… il faut prévenir les… les enfants… que va t'on leur dire… ?

- Simplement que Ron a fait le choix qui lui semblait le plus juste. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il est avec Harry et Hermione, ils se serreront les coudes entre eux. Il ne va rien leur arriver.

- … J'aimerais tant pouvoir te croire…

Mr et Mme Weasley restèrent longtemps assis dans le canapé. Mme Weasley pleurait à chaude larme, pendant que Mr Weasley essayait de la réconforter.


	11. Godric Hollow

**11**

**Godrik Hollow**

- Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé ma lettre maintenant ? demanda Ron à Harry.

- Quelle lettre ? interrompu Hermione.

- Oui, je pense, ça fait trois jours qu'on est parti, répondit Harry.

- Quelle lettre ?

- La lettre que Ron leur a laissée.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une vieille bâtisse, une partie était en ruine. Harry s'approcha lentement de l'entrée du jardin. Une vieille boite aux lettres usée était sur le sol. Harry se pencha lentement, la ramassa et se redressa. Il lut le nom indiqué : _Mr James Potter et Mme Lily Potter_. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Harry ça va ? demanda Hermione en mettant une main sur son épaule.

- Oui, oui, répondit celui-ci en s'essuyant les yeux.

Il poussa le portillon de bois et avança au milieu d'un jardin dans un état lamentable. La porte de bois était fermée à clef. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça : _Alohomora_. Il ouvrit lentement, dévoilant un salon poussiéreux mais qui avait dû être agréable à vivre. Un vieux canapé tenait encore debout et le deuxième avait cédé sous son propre poids, à cause des mites. Il avança très lentement dans la pièce, les larmes couvaient le long de ses joues et il n'arrivait pas à les retenir. Il se tourna vers l'interrupteur et l'alluma, une lumière terne envahit la pièce. Harry s'approcha d'un long buffet et vit sous les toiles d'araignée et la poussière des photos. Elles représentaient un homme aux cheveux noirs en broussaille et une magnifique femme rousse, sur deux ou trois on voyait même un petit bébé dans leur bras. Harry enleva soigneusement la poussière et les toiles d'araignées. Les personnages des photos le regardèrent et lui firent un grand sourire. Harry reposa les photos. Il se dirigea ensuite vers une porte qui donnait sur une cuisine, on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté dans cette pièce, la petite table était dressée pour deux personnes et un siège de bébé était installé entre les deux couverts. Sur le four se trouvait une casserole et une poêle. Une bouteille de vin posé sur la table était à demi-vide. Harry n'osa pas entrer, il avait peur qu'en entrant, il ne perturbe la tranquillité des lieux. Il regarda encore la pièce avant de retourner vers le salon.

Ses deux amis étaient dans l'entrée et le regardaient sans bouger. Il traversa la pièce vers une autre porte, mais quand il tenta de l'ouvrir, elle résista, il poussa de toutes ses forces et il parvint finalement à l'ouvrir, il se retrouva au milieu d'un tas de décombres. Il fit un pas et marcha sur quelque chose qui cassa, il leva le pied et ramassa la photo, le verre était brisé. Sur la photo, il reconnut son père, sa mère, Sirius, Lupin et Peter. Il ramassa la photo et ressortit de la pièce en ruine. Il s'approcha du buffet et pris les photos, avant de se retourner. Il passa devant Hermione et Ron et sortit de la maison. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent et le suivirent. Hermione pris soin de refermer la maison à clef et rattrapa Harry.

- Nous n'avons que trop traîné ici, dit-il.

- Que… qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- Rien, il n'y avait plus rien à voir, tout été détruit, répondit-il avec une voix forte et rageuse.

- Harry… ça va ? insista Hermione.

- Non, non, ça ne va pas…

Harry fondit en larmes.

- … j'aie vu une photo de mes parents, une photo avec Sirius et Lupin… mais aussi avec Peter… ils étaient amis, ils semblaient tout ignoré de leur sort sur la photo…

Hermione pris Harry par les épaules et le serra dans ses bras, vite rejoint par Ron.


	12. Au bar

**12**

**Au bar**

Après être allé sur la tombe de ses parents, ils étaient partit vers la demeure de Jedusor. Harry ressortit une fois de plus de la malle et se retrouva dans un salon, le même que celui qu'il avait vu dans un rêve, il y a quelques années. Harry sortit de la maison des Jedusor et descendit lentement vers le village, peut-être que là au moins, il pourrait trouver des informations, la maison de Jedusor et celle des Graup n'ayants rien donné. Sinon, il faudrait envisager de retourner au Square Grimmaurd, après seulement une semaine de recherches infructueuse. Ron et Hermione ne disaient rien, mais Harry sentait qu'ils ne croyaient plus trouver quoi que se soit dans cette maison et ils avaient sans doute raison. D'un autre côté cette semaine n'avait pas été inutile puisque Harry maîtrisait maintenant l'occlumentie et il avait envisagé d'apprendre la légimentie mais Ron et Hermione avait refusé d'être les cobayes, il les comprenait puisque lui-même avait été harcelé par Rogue quelques années auparavant. Ils ne lui disaient rien mais Harry les avait entendus changer de chambre… et mettre un sortilège d'insonorisation, c'est sans doute ça qu'ils voulaient lui cacher.

Harry arriva devant le bar du village, des habitués étaient déjà accoudé au comptoir et siroté une bière. Harry entra.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Euh… une bière…

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-sept ans.

- Je ne peux servir que les personnes majeures, désolé mon garçon.

- Mais je suis…

Harry allait dire qu'il était majeur, mais non, ce n'était pas le cas, il n'était majeur que dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

- Une limonade alors, s'il vous plait.

- Tenez.

Harry s'approcha des gens qui buvaient au comptoir.

- Vous ne savez pas qui vie dans la maison un peu plus haut ?

- Quelle maison ? A la maison des Jedusor ?

- Oui… Oui, celle là.

- Ho ! Elle a appartenue à une famille très respectable, mais un jour… pouf… ils sont tous morts… A l'époque, la police a soupçonné le jardinier, mais faute de preuve, ils l'ont relâché. La maison a été revendue et le jardinier est resté au service des nouveaux propriétaires, mais… il y a deux ou trois ans, il est mort, comme ça aussi subitement que les Jedusor… La police a dit que c'était un arrêt cardiaque mais, nous, on n'y croit pas…

- Et ensuite… ?

- La maison a été habitée par des gens bizarres…

- Et vous savez où ils sont partis ?

- Non, personne ne le sait, la maison est toujours en vente depuis…

Cela n'avançait pas vraiment Harry. Il régla sa limonade et se leva.


	13. L'espion de Dumbledore

**13**

**L'espion de Dumbledore**

- Harry où étais-tu ? demanda Hermione.

- J'étais dans le village… Je cherchais des indices… mais… j'aie rien trouvé, t'avais raison, une fois de plus.

- Je ne voudrais pas refuser tes compliments, mais, je crois que c'est toi qui avais raison, Ron a trouvé quelque chose…

- Quoi… ?

- Viens, suis-moi.

Ron était dans le cimetière, près de l'endroit où Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Harry s'approcha de Ron, celui-ci tenait quelque chose à la main qui sembler l'intéresser énormément.

- Ron ? demanda Harry.

- Ha ! Harry, où étais-tu ?

- Au village, mais qu'as-tu trouvé ?

- Je me promener dans les parages… non… en fait, je voulais voir l'endroit où V… où V-Voldemort est réapparu, et… et j'aie trouvé ça.

Ron lui tendit un petit bout de parchemin. Harry le déplia et commença à lire, c'était une écriture en « patte de mouche » et Harry était sur de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

Voilà ! Dumbledore, j'aie réussi ce que vous m'aviez demandé, Le Seigneur des ténèbres me croit de retour avec lui… Nous partons pour l'Ecosse (au alentour d'un petit port appelé Nigg bay) où il croit pouvoir s'allier avec le reste des loups-garous.Votre espion.

Harry relut plusieurs fois le parchemin pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper, il commença à réaliser, mais, il ne voulait pas se donner de faux espoirs, peut-être était-ce une ruse ou un piège. Il leva lentement la tête et parla très calmement :

- Nous partons pour l'Ecosse.

Harry se retourna vers Hermione.

- Tu sais où se trouve Nigg bay ? demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

- Oui, c'est le refuge des loups-garous les plus sauvages, on dit que là-bas, les loups-garous attaque même sous l'effet de la potion tue-loup.

- Très bien !

Harry se retourna et repartit en direction de la maison, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls. Ron avait une mine des plus déconfite.

- Tu crois qu'il est en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il n'avait pas l'air content que je trouve le papier, il ne m'a même pas regardé, il n'a même pas dit…

- … je te le dis moi, bravo, je suis très fier de toi.

- M-merci.

Les jours suivants, Ron rassembla les affaires qui traînaient dans la maison pendant qu'Hermione faisait des recherches sur Nigg Bay et sur les loups-garous. Harry c'était enfermé dans leur salle d'entraînement et avait insonorisé la pièce.

- Tu crois qu'y fais quoi là-dedans ? demanda Ron les bras chargé de parchemins et de vêtements sales.

- Sais pas… répondit Hermione toujours plongé dans sa lecture.

- On part cet aprem ?

- Hum ! Hum !

- Tu as trouvé des trucs intéressants là-dedans ?

- Hum ! Hum !

- Au fait, j'aie vu une poule avec des dents et une girafe rose qui dansaient une valse dans le salon.

- Hum ! Hum !

- Oué, en fait, tu m'écoutes vraiment pas du tout.

- Hum ! Hum !

- Ohé ! HERMIONE !

- Hein ! Quoi ? Pardon, je t'écoutais pas, tu me parlais de… de…

- … de girafe dansant une valse…

- Hein ?

- Non, rien. Je te demandais quand est-ce que l'on part ?

- Je sais pas, c'est Harry qui décide.

- On devrait lui demander ?

- Non, …en fait si, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille le déranger…

- Vous parlez de moi ? demanda une voix à l'entrée.

- Ou-non, non… On se demandait quand on partait.

- Maintenant… Il me reste un détail à régler ici, partez maintenant, je vous rejoindrais dans quelques minutes.

Hermione rangea ses affaires, et ils sortirent de la malle.

- T'es sûr que t'as pas besoin de nous ? redemanda Hermione.

- Oui, dépêchez-vous.

Hermione se concentra et disparu dans un craquement sonore. Ron ferma les yeux et disparu à son tour.


	14. Dans le froid et le noir

**14**

**Dans le froid et le noir**

- Ça fait une demi-heure, tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas, je commence à m'inquiéter, répondit Hermione.

-On devrait y retourner pour voir ce qu'il fait, brrr… j'aie froid.

-Non, il nous a dis de l'attendre là, on l'attend là…

Ron regarda Hermione avec provocation et se retourna. Il se passa encore une vingtaine de minutes, Ron boudait toujours et la nuit commençait à tomber, la température descendit d'un coup.

- Ron… Ron…

- Quoi ? répondit Ron avec un ton boudeur.

- Ron, arrête de bouder, on n'est plus des gamins. S'il te plait.

- Ça me plait pas, justement.

- Pff… mince, il commence à faire noir… J'aurais dû prendre des affaires plus chaudes…

Hermione se rapprocha de Ron, qui fit semblant de ne pas s'en soucier, mais au bout de quelques secondes, il la serrait dans ses bras.

- Tu crois qu'il va bientôt arriver ? demanda Ron.

- Mais oui, il nous l'a promis, non ? affirma Hermione.

- Oui… Pourquoi on n'a pas amené la malle ?

- C'est Harry qui devait l'amener.

- Tes livres te manquent ? plaisanta Ron.

- Non, j'aie rien trouvé d'intéressent, pourtant je les aie tous lus.

- Tu les as appris par cœur, tu veux dire, j'aie eu l'impression de ne plus exister.

- Mais non, Ron… tu sais… que je t'aime…

Ron regarda Hermione dans les yeux et ils s'embrassèrent.

Il y eut un crac discret et tous devint étrangement silencieux. Les oiseaux se turent, le vent s'arrêta de souffler dans les arbres, tout paraissait changé. Ron et Hermione ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd se fasse entendre derrière un buisson. Hermione se leva prudemment et s'approcha de la source du bruit, elle déplaça légèrement le buisson laissant ainsi apparaître un corps dans la neige.

- HARRY ! hurla Hermione en se jetant sur son corps inanimé.

Harry reprit conscience, Hermione avait mit de la neige sur les plaies de son visage et ça le brûlait. Il se releva lentement et tourna la tête encore plus lentement, son regard glissa sur Ron et Hermione pour aller se perdre dans le décor, derrière eux.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione.

Harry tourna la tête et semblait regarder quelque chose dans le cou d'Hermione.

- Ou-oui…

- Ou est la malle ? Et qu'est-ce qu'y t'es arrivé ? questionna Ron.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa dans les yeux, avec un air grave.

- Quand je suis allé au village, je me suis aperçu que l'on me suivait, je me suis quand même dirigé vers la maison des Jedusor où Hermione m'a attrapé et m'a amené vers le cimetière… Là Ron m'a remit le papier, et en le lisant, je me suis aperçu que la personne qui m'avait suivit devait être un mangemort et que si Voldemort s'apercevait que Dumbledore avait placé un espion dans ses rangs, l'espion serait en danger…

- … donc tu nous as envoyés ici pendant que tu t'occupais du mangemort… coupa Hermione avec un ton de reproche.

- Oui, je vous aie envoyé ici… je ne voulais pas que vous couriez le moindre risque alors que nous n'avons quitté le square Grimmaurd depuis moins de un mois… mais le mangemort en question à était très rapide, trop rapide…

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron.

- Je l'aie tué…

Harry avait dit ça sur un ton dégagé et très calmement, Hermione se mit les mains devant la bouche, mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas.

- … seulement, j'étais très affaiblit et je me suis évanoui et réveillé plusieurs fois, pendant un de mes moments de réveille j'aie transplané… et vous connaissez la fin.

Harry était devenu très blanc pendant la fin de son discours. Hermione se rapprocha de lui et Harry ne bougea pas.

- Harry, tu es sûr que c'est tout ? interrogea Hermione.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu-tu fixes toujours le même endroit alors que je n'y suis plus.

Harry eu un petit sourire et une larme roula sur ses joues.

- Je savais que je ne pourrais pas vous le cacher… Je… je ne vois plus rien.

- Oh Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Tu… tu ne vois vraiment plus rien ? demanda Ron en passant sa main devant les yeux de Harry.

- Je vois des ombres, mais c'est très vague…

- Comment… ? Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Hermione.

- Il m'a envoyé un sort et je n'aie plus rien vu, je suis tombé au sol et quand il s'est approché de moi, je l'aie tué… avec l'Evada Kedavra…

Hermione mit sa main sur les yeux de Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit définitif, dit Hermione. Tu ne verras sans doute plus pendant un moment, mais je pense que ta vue reviendra petit à petit.

Harry envoya la main devant lui et Hermione la prit.

- Je te crois, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main.


	15. A travers les yeux des autres

**15**

**A travers les yeux des autres**

Harry était allongé sur le sol dur et froid de la vieille cabane que Ron avait trouvé, il essayait d'entendre et de reconnaître les bruits de la cabane.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, tu m'as reconnue ?

- Oui, Ron a une démarche plus lourde…

- Il dort… Je voulais voir si tu allais bien… mais je te laisse tranquille…

- Non… reste.

Hermione se retourna et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

- Alors, comment ça va avec Ron ?

- Oh ! Il regrette de ne pas avoir parlé à ses parents, il regrette aussi de t'avoir laissé seul contre le mangemort… et il se sent inutile…

- Hum… ! Mais… je ne t'aie pas demandé comment il allait… Je t'aie demandé comment ça allait _avec_ lui !

- Euh… Ben ça va, ça va… mais…

- C'est que Ron n'ait pas très doué pour le sortilège d'insonorisation… dit Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'embrasées et fut soulagé que Harry ne puisse pas la voir.

- Ha ! répondit-elle.

- Tu ne pense pas que je retrouverais la vue, hein ?

- Si, … je t'aie dit que je pensais justement que…

- Tu mens assez mal… coupa Harry.

- … et tu pratiques la légimentie, finit Hermione.

- Oui… bien sûr, je ne voulais pas m'en servir sur vous… mais comme je ne voyais plus rien… enfin… je me suis sentit si…

- … vulnérable ?

- Oui, avoua Harry. En plus grâce à ça, j'arrive à voir à travers tes yeux ou ceux de Ron…

- Tu vois ce que je vois ? demanda Hermione incrédule.

- Oui… assez mal, je ne suis pas très bon, mais je distingue vaguement…

- Qu'est-ce que je vois maintenant ? questionna Hermione en regardant le foyer.

- Euh… je vois une lumière assez vive… je dirais que tu regardes le feu…

- Wouah… Enfin, bien sûr, il vaut mieux voir avec ses propres yeux, mais quand même.

- Tu devrais apprendre l'occlumentie, dit Harry, et Ron aussi.

- Mais Harry, si on n'apprend l'occlumentie, tu ne verras plus ce que l'on voit…

- Il y a des choses que j'aie vues… et… que je ne tiens plus à voir. Même, si je ne veux pas les voir… enfin, l'esprit est compliqué et je n'arrive pas encore à voir ce que je veux voir. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, répondit Hermione les joues très rouges en pensant à ce que Harry avait put voir.

Il y eut un silence assez pesant suite à cette révélation. Hermione repensa à ce que Harry avait put voir et se remémora ses soirées avec Ron, quand elle se rappela que Harry était toujours dans la pièce.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées, maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, désolé répondit Harry les joues aussi rouges que celles d'Hermione.

- Tu as vu… tout… tout ce que je pense ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Pas… pas tout… et en théorie il faut un contact visuel avec la cible, mais…

- Donc, tu n'as pas tout vu, se rassura Hermione.

- C'est ça, mentit Harry.

Hermione souffla discrètement, apparemment rassurée.


	16. Souvenir englouti

**16**

**Souvenir englouti**

- Hermione, tu n'es pas concentré, râla Ron.

- Je suis désolé mais…

- Tu penses encore à Harry ?

- Oui, je suis désolé mais… il semble si éloigné… il est plus distant, il ne se confit plus… et… et…

- Et quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire sans que tu te mettes en colère…

- … Hum… dis le moi, de toute façon, je ne serais… répondit Ron en pointant sa baguette vers Hermione.

- … Pff…

Sans que Hermione n'ait put comprendre ce qui se passait, elle fut plongé dans ses souvenirs, ses pensées, elle revit Harry seul, près du feu, le regard inexpressif, puis petit à petit, cela dériva vers des souvenirs plus confus. Elle était près de la porte de la chambre de Harry, elle allait l'ouvrir quand elle entendu un bruit très bizarre, une sorte de râle, plus un cri d'animal que d'homme. Puis un cri déchirant, elle ouvrit la porte et vit Harry sur le sol, trempé. Il se releva lentement et lui dit :

- Tu n'aurais jamais dût voir ça.

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles, une lumière blanche envahie ses yeux.

Ron se tenait devant elle, il se relevait difficilement. Hermione était à genoux, les larmes aux yeux, la baguette dans la direction de Ron. Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

- Que… qu'est-ce… que… qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia Ron.

- Je… je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, partagé entre la colère et l'incrédulité.

Elle ne se souvenait pas du tout de se souvenir, comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qui c'était passé ce soir là ou était-ce le matin ? Hermione n'arrivait plus à penser… Ce pouvait-il que Harry, son meilleur ami, lui ait modifié la mémoire ? Mais pourquoi ?…

- Hermione, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que Harry t'a fait ? redemanda Ron le souffle coupé par sa chute.

- Non, je ne me rappelle pas de ça… Je ne sais même pas où ni quand ça c'est passé… Et plus grave encore, je ne sais pas si ça c'est passé…

- Est-il possible que Harry t'ait altéré la mémoire ?

- Je… je… oui… mais il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi, non ?

- Oui, avoua Hermione. Il faut que tu me rétablisses la mémoire, mes souvenirs sont toujours là, il faut juste que tu les retrouves.

- Mais… mais, je ne sais pas faire ça moi.

- Tu viens de le faire… recommence !

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

Ron tendit sa baguette devant le nez de Hermione. Elle était sur une balançoire, les garçons s'étaient encore moqués de ses cheveux. Elle était seule, près de la cabane en plastique, les garçons la regardaient, ils riaient. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, ça leur ferait trop plaisir. Elle se leva et partit en courant à la bibliothèque. Ron était étalé de tout son long sur le sol dur, Hermione avait la baguette dirigée devant elle.

- Je… je suis désolé, s'excusa Ron.

- Non, ne le sois pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Ce… ce n'était pas le bon souvenir.

- Non, tu es allé un peu trop loin…

Ron la regardait avec insistance, un combat gigantesque faisait rage dans sa tête, il voulait savoir quand ça c'était passé, mais, il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Hermione en lui demandant.

Hermione arrêta le supplice en répondant à sa question muette.

- C'était au primaire… Euh, oui, le primaire, c'est l'école la plus basse, celle où les moldus apprennent à lire et à écrire. Je disais donc, c'était ma première année dans cette école et les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de moi, ce jour là ils s'étaient moqués de mes cheveux et je suis partie en pleurant dans un endroit au hasard, là où ils ne viendraient pas me chercher. Je me suis retrouvé à la bibliothèque et la bibliothécaire m'a trouvé en train de pleurer, pour me consoler, elle m'a montré un livre et me l'a lut, c'est depuis ce jour que je me suis plongé à fond dans la lecture.

- Ha !

- Bon ! Si on reprenait là où on s'est arrêté ?

- D'accord, mais tu poses ta baguette.

Hermione et Ron fouillèrent la mémoire d'Hermione jusqu'au petit matin, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. C'était aussi dur pour Hermione que pour Ron, il devait assister à des scènes plus que personnelles et à chaque fois, il devait s'empêcher de poser des questions sur ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils s'approchaient de plus en plus du moment, mais ne sachant quand cela c'était passé, ils ne pouvaient pas en être sûrs.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Raffi: Tu es fou, mais merci pour tes encouragements et toutes ces reviews, ça fait chaud on cœur…_

_Kobar: Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, sinon je te remercie pour tes encouragements… Pour Toutes les questions que tu m'as posé, voila quelques réponses:_

_que s'est-il passé pendant l'attaque du terrier : Ron et Hermiones ont eut des petits problèmes et ne peuvent pas répondre aux questions d'Harry, mais j'essaierais d'y répondre plus tard…_

_pourquoi les mangemorts s'en sont ils pris à Ginny : comme Harry le craignait, ils s'attaquent à Ginny pour atteindre Harry._

_ils voulaient faire souffrir Harry : Si on veut…_

_ils voulaient l'utiliser comme appât : Non, à vrai dire, je n'y avais pas pensé…_

_pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas enlevée alors : Hum… hum…_

_j'ai trouvé bizarre que Harry ne tente pas d'aller voir ginny à sainte mangouste... : Harry obéit (pour une fois) aux conseils de Mme Weasley._

_et comment se fait il qu'il se soit réfugier au square grimmaurd alors que rogue le traître connaît cette adresse : Je ne peux pas répondre, cela gâcherait la fin… oups, j'en ai trop dit…_

_P.S. : éxistencielles pas de "é" (lol vengeance)_

_Merci encore… +_


	17. Direction la France

**17**

**Direction la France**

- Debout ! ordonna une voix d'homme dans la lumière.

Hermione se redressa et essaya de distinguer qui cela pouvait être. La lumière était trop éblouissante, elle ne parvenait à voir que sa silhouette.

- Qui… qui est là ?

- C'est moi, on part pour la France…

- Harry ?

- Oui.

Harry tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre. Hermione se leva et s'habilla en vitesse. Puis elle alla dans la deuxième pièce de la cabane, là ou Harry et Ron avaient dormis, là aussi où ils avaient mangé depuis quatre jours.

- Harry, pourquoi ? Pourquoi on part ? demanda Hermione.

- Ron a trouvé un deuxième message…

- Tu l'as lu ?

- … Non, je ne peux pas lire, répondit amèrement Harry.

- Ho Harry ! Je suis… je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais oublié,… excuses-moi.

- C'est rien, je commence à voir des lumières et... Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut rejoindre Ron, il se trouve dans une maison plus au sud, apparemment, c'est… non, _c'était_ le quartier général des loups-garous.

Harry mit une veste moldu et il sortit dans le froid. Hermione le rattrapa.

- Harry ? Co…

- Oui ?

- Comment as-tu su où était Ron ?

- Il m'a envoyé un hibou… et une beuglante… répondit Harry en souriant.

Hermione regarda Harry dans les yeux, le blanc de ses yeux était plutôt gris, ils reflétaient étrangement la lumière. Hermione était obnubilé par ses yeux quand Harry avança, la ramenant sur Terre.

- Harry comment fais-tu pour avancer ? Euh… je veux dire, pour avancer sans voir ? demanda Hermione.

Harry se figea, il se retourna lentement, comme s'il avait pris un coup de couteau dans le dos.

- Je… enfin… je… je commence à connaître l'endroit… répondit Harry l'air déprimé, mais tu peux me guider si tu veux.

Hermione jugea Harry et vint se placer au bras de celui-ci. Ils avancèrent pendant plus d'une heure vers le sud, quand une grande bâtisse apparue au loin.

- Tu crois que c'est ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Ou… de quoi tu me parle ? répondit Harry, pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours aveugle.

- Oh ! Pardon ! Il y a un bâtiment au loin.

- Ça ressemble à une vieille usine ? Avec une grande cheminé ?

- Oui… c'est ça…

- C'est Ron qui me l'a dit dans la « beuglante ».

- Ha !

- Alors, au fait, ça avance l'occlumentie ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ça avance…

- En fait, je m'en suis aperçu, j'aie eu plus de mal à pénétrer tes pensés…

- Tu y arrives toujours, constata Hermione.

- Oui, mais de moins en moins, j'arrive à peine à voir ce que tu penses maintenant.

- Ha ! OK ! Donc, tu vois ça avance plutôt bien ?

- Oui… C'est Ron qui avance le plus, ce matin, je n'aie pas réussit à voir la moindre de ses pensés.

- Oui, il commence même à pratiquer la légimentie. _(Raffi : ça t'explique comment Ron arrive à lire les pensés de Hermione ?)_

- Hum…

Ils entrèrent dans une salle gigantesque, des longues chaînes pendaient dans toutes la salle et des cadavres humains, à moitiés éventrés étaient accroché sur certains d'être eux. Le sol était couvert de sang et l'odeur était infecte. Hermione manqua de vomir. Ron apparu à l'entrée.

- Merde, sortez, dit-il en prenant Hermione par le bras.

Ils sortirent et Ron fit asseoir Harry et Hermione.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous rentriez, mais je suis parti deux minutes et c'est à ce moment là que vous avez décidé d'arriver.

- Ron, tu as la lettre ? coupa Harry.

- Oui.

- Lis-la ! ordonna-t-il.

_Dumbledore,_

Je ne sais pas si vous nous suivez toujours, mais voilà, nous partons pour la France, dans le Sud, rendez-vous à Aubagne, une petite ville près de Marseille, là il vous faudra trouver Cristella, pour trouver St-Zacharie, un tout petit village. Ma position devient de plus en plus instable, je ne sais pas si je pourrais continuer à écrire, en attendant, le seigneur des ténèbres veut ce cacher, pour l'instant et il compte récupérer un objet dans ce village. Votre espion de moins en moins caché.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**Raffi** : Pour répondre à ta question, Ron fait comme Harry (ou Rogue dans le 5), il pratique la légimentie (j'espère que ça s'écrit comme ça)._

_Et j'espère que tu ne t'ais pas vexé ou mit en colère inutilement (lol), je voulais dire que tu étais fada… enfin voilà… c'est pas méchant. Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews._

_A+_


	18. Perdu dans Marseille

**18**

**Perdu à Marseille**

- S'il vous plait, où sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione à un passant.

- _Sori, je ne parle pas anglais._

- Merde, il parle tous français… râla Ron. On aurait dût y penser…

- On n'avait pas trop le temps, rappela Harry.

- Arrêtez de vous battre, je suis déjà venu à Marseille avec mes parents, il faut juste que l'on trouve le _vieux port_…

- Le vieux port ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire au vieux port ? demanda Ron.

- Je pense que je pourrais retrouver l'endroit des bus, à partir du vieux port… et on ira à Aubagne… comme c'est indiqué dans la lettre…

- Tu sais où c'est Aubagne ? demanda Ron.

- Non, pas du tout, mais les bus vont dans toutes les grandes villes alentours, alors…

- Ouais, super… même Hermione est paumé, on n'ait pas dans la merde.

- RONALD WEASLEY, PARLE CORRECTEMENT !

Ron sursauta et se retourna, Hermione avait les mains sur les hanches.

- Oufffff… un instant, j'ai bien cru que c'était ma mère qui était là.

- Il aurait mieux valu, je vais te… je vais te… Hum !

Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle laissa Harry planté sur le trottoir. Ron se précipita à la suite de Ron.

- Mais 'Mione, excuses-moi… Je disais ça comme ça… C'est une façon de parler… tu sais, je… enfin… Et toi tu te mets en colère pour rien aussi…

- Moi ? Moi, je me mets en colère pour rien… ? C'est pas toi qui te mettais en colère à chaque fois que je parlais de Victor Krum, l'année dernière ?

- Ah ! Non, ne me parle pas de Vicky, ce lui là on n'en à rien à carrer. Et de toutes façons, je ne me mettais pas en colère…

- Oh que si ! Tu… tu…

- Ah ! Tu vois, tu ne sais même plus quoi dire !

- Où est Harry ? s'affola Hermione.

- Ben, il était avec toi.

- Je l'ai laissé sur le trottoir…

- Ha, ben bravo, tu laisses un pauvre aveugle faire le trottoir…

- Euh, excusez-moi ! Je pourrais peut-être vous aider ? demanda un homme (en anglais) avec un très fort accent marseillais.

- Euh… on a perdu un ami, il ait aveugle… et… il ne connaît pas du tout Marseille… enfin…

- Vous êtes anglais ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione avec prudence.

- De Poudlard ?

- Vous… vous êtes un… un… ?

- Oui. J'ai fait mes études à Beauxbâtons.

- Comment avez-vous su pour… pour nous ?

- Vous avez parlé de Victor Krum… alors…

L'homme qui s'appelait Alexandre, les aida à retrouver Harry. Il était resté près de l'endroit où Hermione l'avait laissé, il avait juste pris la peine de s'asseoir sur un banc.

- Harry, hurla Hermione, je suis désolé…

- Harry ? demanda Alexandre.

- Qui c'est ? se méfia Harry.

- C'est Alexandre, de Beauxbâtons…

Harry écrasa ses cheveux sur son front.

- Non, non, appelez-moi Alex. Et vous c'est Harry… ?

- Oui, c'est Harry, répondit froidement Harry.

- Euh… excusez-moi, pourriez vous nous indiquer l'endroit où il y a tous les bus ?

- C'est par là… Mais si vous voulez rester sur Marseille, je vous conseille de marcher, c'est plus simple.

- Non, on veut aller sur Aubagne.

- Aubagne, prenez le train alors, c'est par là, tout droit et une fois sur la grande rue, prenez à gauche, vous tomberez sur une petite boutique appelez Chio & co, vous pouvez pas le manquer, il vous indiquera la marche à suivre.

- Merci, merci beaucoup…

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué. Une petite boutique, coincée entre deux magnifiques bâtiments, semblait être abandonnée. Sur sa façade un écriteau indiquait : _Chio & co_. Ils approchèrent.

- Les moldus ne semblent pas voir cette boutique, constata Hermione.

- Moi, non plus, si je n'avais pas su qu'elle était là, je ne l'aurais pas vue, répondit Ron.

Sur la porte de bois, des papiers indiquaient des horaires, Hermione essaya de déchiffrer, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

- Je ne comprends, rien, il faut entrer.

Harry poussa la porte et entra.

- _Bonjours, vous voulez ?_ demanda un homme, en français.

- Euh… Je ne comprends pas le français, désolé… répondit Harry.

- _Ho ! Encore un de ces putins d'anglais, ils nous font chier à la fin…_ Pardon, vous voulez ?

- Mes amis et moi voudrions aller à Aubagne…

L'homme regarda derrière Harry et Hermione et Ron semblaient en grande discussion.

- Je te dis que c'est comme ça, un euro égale cent centimes…

- Mais, non, c'est pas possible, il doit te manquer quelque chose, il y a plein de pièces différentes…

- Mais oui ! C'est la valeur, je te dis, tu comprends rien…

- Hum ! Hum ! Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais vous voulez à Aubagne ou nous ?

- Euh ! Oui, oui, combien vous doit-on ? demanda Hermione.

- Votre ami, a déjà payé.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry d'un air méchant, mais il ne pouvait pas le voir. L'homme les conduisit dans une cave où une locomotive et une dizaine de wagons attendaient.

- Voilà, vous pouvez prendre le compartiment que vous voulez, le train part dans vingt minutes.

Sur la locomotive était écrit _Chio & Co_ et tous les wagons étaient identiques. Hermione aida Harry qui n'eut aucuns problèmes pour monter, ils prirent place dans un des compartiments, deux banquettes bordées une table de bois et la porte fermait de l'intérieur.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Kobar** : _Les messages sont plus au moins jeune mais date d'après la mort de Dumbledore._

_Pour la faute (je crois que) c'est "_ai_" qui doit être ait_

_Pour ce qui est du souvenir effacé je ne peut rien dire pour le moment…_

_A+_


	19. A toute vitesse

**19**

**A toute vitesse**

Après vingt minutes d'attente, le train siffla trois fois (mdr) puis commença à avancer lentement. Hermione s'assit à côté de Ron. Le train continua à accélérer, puis il s'engouffra dans un tunnel totalement noir.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'y ce passe ? demanda Harry.

- Ho ! Excuses-moi, je cherche la lumière s'excusa Hermione.

- Pourquoi faut-il la lumière ? demanda Harry.

- Le train est rentré dans un tunnel expliqua Hermione. Ron, où es-tu ?

Ron ne répondit pas et Hermione trébucha.

- Aïe !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Rien, rien, je suis tombée. Ron, où es-tu ?

La lumière s'alluma soudainement, Hermione était sous la table et Harry tenait fermement sa baguette devant lui.

- Désolé, s'excusa Ron. Mais c'était trop drôle…

- Ron, tu n'es qu'un gamin…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? demanda encore Harry.

- Rien, c'est Ron qu'y c'était caché et qui vient _seulement _d'allumer la lumière.

- Pff… on peut même plus rigoler ?

Le train freina brutalement et Ron se retrouva lourdement étalé sur Hermione.

- Aïe, descend de là… tu m'écrases les… tu m'écrases…

- Pourquoi le train s'est-il arrêté ? demanda Ron sans se lever d'Hermione.

- Je sais pas, répondit Harry.

CLAC !

- Aïe, non mais ça va pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? continua Harry.

- Elle m'a giflé.

- Et tu sais très bien pourquoi ! s'écria Hermione.

- Non, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda faussement Ron.

- Tu m'as… tu m'as touchée les… enfin… les seins. Hermione avait finit sa phrase avec un son totalement inaudible.

- Et alors, tu ne disais rien y a deux jours.

- RON TAIS -TOI ! hurla Hermione.

Harry entendit un autre clac et Ron qui s'asseyait violemment sur la banquette. Le train redémarra. Et commença à accélérer vite, très vite, trop vite. Harry entendait le sifflement de l'air sur le train et puis plus rien.

CLAC !

Le train s'immobilisa.

- Hermione tu as encore giflé Ron ? demanda Harry.

- Non, on est sortis du tunnel, répondit Hermione.

- _Terminus_, hurla une voix en français.

-On est à Aubagne demanda Hermione ? Déjà ?

-Faut croire, répondit Ron en aidant Harry à se diriger vers la sortie du train.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une gare assez similaire à celle de Marseille excepté le fait que celle là était plus petite. Ils suivirent les passagers et sortirent de la gare par un escalier en béton. La rue était assez sombre et la boutique de laquelle ils sortaient indiquait Chio & Co.

-On va où ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

-Je sais pas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Voilà une petite suit (2 chapitres en une journée, c'est pas beau ça), bon, elle est pas très utile pour la suite de 'histoire, mais c'est pas grâve._

_Ron, n'ait pas censé ce suivre, il suit Hermione, c'est une faute de frappe._

_Et oui, en effet, je suis marseillais._


	20. Alicia

**20**

**Alicia**

Harry, Ron et Hermione marchaient depuis plus de deux heures dans les rue d'Aubagne sans arriver à trouver la gare routière.

- Je suis sûr que ce dont être dans le coin, commença Hermione.

- Je crois avoir déjà entendu ça une dizaine de fois aujourd'hui… râla Ron.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

- On ait près d'une école, je pense que la gare routière ne doit pas être loin, non ?

- Ça se tient.

- Ça paraissait logique aussi quand tu nous l'a dit tout à l'heure et pourtant, il n'y avait pas le moindre bus dans tout le pâté de maison.

- Ron, tu me gonfles…

- Regardez, un bus.

Un bus passa devant eux et continua sur la route.

- Alors, on va de là où il arrivait ou on va vers où il va ?

- Je sais pas, avoua Hermione.

- Et si on demandait, coupa Harry, à la jeune fille qui est là-bas, par exemple.

- Oui, bonne idée, répondit Ron en voyant une magnifique blonde sur le trottoir, elle devait avoir entre seize et dix-huit ans et semblait toute seule.

- Excuse-nous ?

- Oui, répondit la blonde dans un anglais parfait.

- Nous cherchons la gare routière, commença Hermione pendant que Ron la détaillé de la tête aux pieds en s'attardant au niveau de la poitrine.

Hermione écrasa violemment le pied de Ron, qui réprima un cri de douleur.

- Suivez-moi, j'y vais aussi. Vous allez où ?

- A St-Zacharie, nous…

- A St-Zacharie, super, vous prendrez le bus avec moi alors?

- Euh… oui, tu… tu vas à St-Zacharie ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, j'y habite, mes parents sont partis pour deux semaines et je reste toute seule. Comme en plus j'ai plus cours pendant une semaine…

- Tu n'as pas cours ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Si, mais je me suis fait virer pour deux semaines…

- Renvoyé de l'école ? s'indigna Hermione.

- Oué.

- Tu devrais pas en rajouter plus, elle est à fond dans les règlement, chuchota Ron.

- Ha ! Au fait, je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Alicia.

- Moi, c'est Hermione, lui c'est Ron et voici Harry.

Alicia dévisagea Harry. Hermione le tenait par la main et il avançait lentement en prenant soin de marcher droit.

- Et ben, t'en as de la chance… chuchota Alicia à Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Euh… Ben… Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione intrigué.

- Il est plutôt mignon, lui murmura-t-elle en lui faisant un autre clin d'œil.

- … Euh… je… je te suis pas, avoua Hermione.

- Tu sors avec lui, non ?

- Euh… non, en fait, non, je sors avec lui, répondit Hermione en montrant Ron des yeux.

- Ben… Pourquoi tu lui tiens la main à lui ?

- Il est aveugle…

- Ha !… Tu lui sers de canne ?

- Euh… Si on veut.

Alicia continuait à dévisager Harry, elle se gêna d'autant moins, qu'elle savait maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

- Il ne voit vraiment rien ? demanda Alicia le plus bas qu'elle le pouvait.

- Ça dépend des fois… je crois qu'il voit les contours ou du moins il distingue des ombres… chuchota Hermione.

Hermione s'arrêta brutalement. Son pied était douloureux. Harry fit deux pas puis stoppa sa progression. Hermione se releva et commença à avancer vers Harry, mais Alicia prit le bras de Harry avant elle.

- Hermione, c'est toi ? demanda Harry.

Alicia regarda Hermione en lui demandant de dire oui.

- Euh… oui, oui, répondit Hermione.

Alicia avait un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres. Elle avança de la même manière que Hermione, pour que l'illusion soit complète, et les dirigea vers le _pôle d'échange_ (la gare routière).

Deux voies étaient parallèles à la route et une gare pour train était juste derrière celle pour les bus. Alicia installa Harry sur un banc en fer, juste sous le panneau qui indiquait « St-Zacharie ».

- Où achète-on les titres de transport ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Harry.

- Dans le bus, mais ne vous en faites pas je vous pointerais, répondit-elle en montrant une petite carte orange.

- Non, on ne veut pas abuser…

- Si, c'est bon, j'ai les cartes de transport gratuites, répondit Alicia en rigolant.

- Bon…

Ron n'avait pas parlé depuis leur rencontre avec Alicia, mais n'avait pas lâché ses fesses des yeux. Hermione le remarqua et lui ferma la bouche d'un coup.

- Eh ! Ça va pas ?

- Et toi non ?

- Pff…

- Je t'ai bien vu… tu ne me regardes pas comme ça moi… râla Hermione.

- C'est pas pareil… toi, tu es ma…

- Pff…

Ron lui prit le menton et l'embrassa.

- Bon, ça va pour cette fois, mais fait attention, dit Hermione quand il la relâcha.

- Le bus arrive, dit Alicia en aidant Harry à se relever.

Ils montèrent dans un bus blanc. Les fauteuils étaient pour la plupart déchirés et très abîmés. Alicia installa Harry dans un siège près de la fenêtre et s'installa à côté de lui. Hermione lui lança un regard glacial. Et s'installa derrière eux à côté de Ron.

Ron et Hermione s'embrassèrent pendant tout le voyage, et Alicia ne lâcha pas une seule fois Harry du regard.

- Alors, pourquoi tu t'es fait renvoyer ? demanda Harry, pour lancer un sujet de discussion.

- J'ai mis une gifle à mon prof de physique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a refusé de coucher avec moi.

- … !

- J'avais eu un zéro et je lui ai demandé de me l'enlever, c'était une manière de le remercier, mais il a pas voulu ce con.

- Ha !

- Et toi, comment es-tu devenu aveugle ?

- Je… J'espère que ce ne sera pas définitif…

- Et comment c'est arrivé ?

- Accident…

- … de voiture ?

- Euh… non de… euh… de… de vélo.

- De vélo ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Hum ! Et vous faites quoi dans notre beau pays ?

- Euh, nous faisons… euh… des recherches…

- Et vous allez faire quoi à St-Zacharie ?

- Euh… on c'est pas encore, on doit retrouver… euh… quelque chose…

- Hum ! Et vous créchez où ?

- Euh… on… on sait pas encore… répondit sincèrement Harry (pour la première fois de la discussion).

- Vous pouvez dormir à la maison, enfin, chez moi, c'est assez grand et mes parents sont partis en voyage d'affaires.

- Euh… Je sais pas… Il faut que j'en discute avec mes amis…

Alicia se retourna sur le siège et interrompit le baiser de Ron et Hermione.

- Vous voulez bien, dormir chez moi ?

- Euh, oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Ron, plus pour reprendre son baiser que pour répondre.

Alicia se retourna vers Harry.

- Voilà c'est fait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Raffi **_: Désolé, mais hier, j'ai eu un petit problème avec internet…_


	21. Mort prématuré

**21**

**Mort prématuré**

Cela faisait trois jours que Ron, Hermione et Harry logeaient chez Alicia. Elle vivait dans un grand manoir, la maison était plutôt isolée. Harry semblait de plus en plus fatigué, Hermione l'avait remarqué. Il fallait que Harry se repose, mais il s'entêtait à chercher des indices, ne serait-ce que le moindre petit indice. Ron quant à lui continuait à progresser en légimentie, mais lui et Hermione n'avait pas réussit à retrouver ce souvenir étrange.

-HARRY !

Hermione entra en trombe dans la chambre de Harry. Elle se retrouva face à Alicia, la poitrine à l'air sur Harry, lui aussi nu.

-Hermione… Je…

-Ne t'expliques pas, on réglera ça plus tard, il faut que tu viennes, vite, il y a une dizaine de mangemorts qui attaquent le manoir.

Harry ne bougea pas.

-VITE HARRY ! Ron ne tiendra pas longtemps seul…

Harry attrapa son pantalon et sauta dedans. Ils coururent au rez-de-chaussée où Ron était étendu sur le sol. Hermione fila vers lui et le réanima.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry les oreilles grandes ouvertes et la baguette droit devant lui.

-Ils… Ils étaient partout, je n'ai pas pu…

-Calme-toi, Ron, le berça Hermione.

-Ils sont… où sont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ils doivent être… HARRY DERRIERE TOI !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se retournait, il fut touché de plein fouet par l'Avada Kedavra de Rogue.

-NOOOONNNN ! hurla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Rogue se baissa et attrapa Harry par le bras avant de disparaître dans un crac sonore.


	22. Fin sans espoir

**22**

**Fin sans espoir**

-Que… Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Alicia.

-Rien… demain nous serons partit, répondit lentement Hermione.

Hermione se leva et aida Ron à se lever. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge, elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, c'est comme si tout les tristesse du monde étaient venu en elle…

-Dis… dis-moi que… que j'ai… j'ai fait un cauchemar… Hermione… dis le moi, hurla Ron en pleurant.

Ron se jeta dans son lit. Hermione s'assit sur le bord.

-Je… Je ne peux pas… Il… il… est… il est mort…

Ces mots rendirent les choses plus dures encore, comme si elle acceptait seulement maintenant ce qui c'était passé.

-Demain… nous retournerons au terrier… On dira que Harry à voulu continuer seul… Le monde ne doit pas savoir…

-On ne peut pas faire ça…

-On ne peut pas… mais on le fera pour le bien de ce monde… si les gens apprennent que le survivant et mort… ce sera la panique… la même que lors de la première guerre…

-Il faut au moins le dire à Ginny… Elle a le droit de savoir…

-Non… Surtout pas à elle… Harry ne méritait pas son amour…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? hurla Ron.

-Quand je suis monté le chercher, il faisait l'amour avec Alicia…

-… Et alors… Il ne devait rien à personne…

-RON… NE DISCUTE PAS… C'EST UN ORDRE QUE JE TE DONNE ET TU OBEIRAS !

Elle avait dit ces mots avec une force telle que Ron c'était enfouit sous ses draps. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans une colère tel, même Mme Weasley, n'était pas capable de se mettre dans cet état. Hermione sortit de la chambre et claqua la porte. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, ferma la porte et se jeta sur son lit.

-Harry… pourquoi… pourquoi… tu n'avais pas le droit… Je t'en veux… et je n'ai rien put faire… Ô Harry… Pourquoi… pourquoi maintenant… pourquoi quand on a le plus besoin de toi… pourquoi… et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu couches avec cette moldue ? pleura Hermione.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Ron et Hermione transplanèrent au terrier. Mme Weasley les accueillit dans la joie et les pleures. Ils ne dirent rien à propos des événements sombres de ces derniers jours, même Ron respecta l'ordre de Hermione. Ils dirent que Harry était partit seul, qu'il avait une mission à accomplir et qu'il voulait la faire seul.


	23. NdA

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Voilà, mon histoire pourrait finir comme ça, dans la traîtrise, dans la guerre. Elle pourrait s'arrêter sur une fin tragique comme ça, dans un monde en guerre où le seul à pouvoir l'arrêter serait mort, dans un monde sans espoirs… Mais j'ai décidé de la finir autrement et de rajouter encore quelques chapitres (ou peut-être plus que quelques…) pour dénouer les choses…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	24. Dire la vérité

**23**

**Dire la vérité**

Cela faisait trois mois.

- Ginny… ouvre… Le mariage va commencer…

Hermione ouvrit la porte et trouva Ginny assise sur son lit.

- Ginny ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Hermione.

- Je… c'est… Harry… il… il me manque…

- Oh ! Ginny ! Ne pleure plus… Lui, il n'a pas… enfin… il ne t'aimait plus…

-Pourquoi tu dis-ça ? demanda Ginny, à la fois outrée et surprise.

- … Euh… Je sais pas… si je dois te le dire…

-Hermione !

- … Pff… Ben, voilà… avant de… enfin, avant qu'on se sépare, … je l'ai… surpris avec une fille… ils….. enfin… voilà quoi !…

- Hermione ? Tu me jures que tu me dis tout ? demanda Ginny en s'attendant à un truc du genre poisson d'avril, non, je rigole, mais à la place, Hermione rougit.

- Je… je… non.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- … Euh… Pff… Harry est… enfin… il est… il est mort.

- …

Ginny resta sans voix devant cette déclaration, elle se jeta sur Hermione et lui donna des coups de poings.

- Non, tu me mens… je ne veux pas te croire…

- Ginny, c'est pour éviter ce genre de réaction que Ron et moi, n'avons rien dit…

- Vous auriez dû, au moins à moi…

- Non, surtout pas à toi, … Harry ne méritait pas ton amour…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça… ?

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je l'ai surpris avec une autre fille…

- Une moldue ?

- Oui, je crois…

- … de toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant…

- Allez, viens… et est-ce que tu pourrais ne…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien…

- Merci.

Ginny et Hermione descendirent voir le mariage de Bill et Fleur, et Ginny se jura intérieurement de ne pas gâcher la fête, malgré sa peine.


	25. Le mangemort

**24**

**Le mangemort**

Ron était assis entre Hermione et Ginny, sa sœur lui en voulait pour quelque chose, mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, et il s'en moquait, du moins pour le moment. Hermione était à sa droite, depuis peu toute la famille savait pour lui et Hermione et apparemment, ils l'avaient tous très bien pris. Une musique lente naquit du piano. Et Bill se plaça en face de la porte où Fleur devait apparaître. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, Fleur avait une robe d'un blanc éclatant, elle éblouissait littéralement, toute l'assemblée, présente dans le jardin du Terrier. Elle s'avança lentement. Hermione la regardait quand, elle vit une personne qui ne la regardait pas, la personne en question regardait partout sauf de son côté, elle partait un capuchon et avait un bras en écharpe. A personne se tourna vers elle, mais Fleur passa devant son regard à ce moment là. Quand Fleur libéra la vue, la personne regardait à nouveau vers l'estrade.

- Hermione ! Ça se passe de l'autre côté, râla Ron.

- Oui, pardon, mais il y a une personne louche, là-bas.

- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu reproche à cette personne ?

- Elle est encapuchonnée et…

- Hermione, la moitié des personnes sont encapuchonnées !

Hermione regarda, rapidement autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'en effet, un peu moins de la moitié des personnes étaient encapuchonnées.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, cette personne n'a pas regardait une seule fois la mariée !

- Toi, non plus !

Hermione ne trouva rien à répliquer et se retourna vers l'estrade.

Le mage habillé comme un moine moldu s'approcha de Bill et Fleur.

- Nous sommes aujourd'hui là pour célébrer un événement qui n'a lieu qu'une fois dans la vie d'un homme et d'une femme, nous sommes là pour célébrer leur mariage…

Il y eut une vague d'applaudissements, laissé par les jumeaux Weasley.

- … Oui, oui, merci, reprit le moine en lançant un regard noir aux jumeaux. Je disais donc, nous sommes réunit malgré les terreurs qui se déchaînent en ce moment sur cette terre et malgré toutes les difficultés, ces enfants du seigneur ont eut le courage de fêter leur union.

Il eut encore des applaudissements.

- Merci, merci… Alors, nous allons commencer… Que tous le monde se lève…

Tous le monde se leva à l'exception de la personne « _louche_ ».

- Mettez tous votre main droite sur le cœur et répétez après moi : Pour vous mes enfants, mes frères, mes amis…

Pour vous mes enfants, mes frères, mes amis… 

- … nous jurons de toujours servir votre bonheur…

… _nous jurons de toujours servir votre bonheur…_

- … et de vous aider quand vous serez dans le besoin…

…_et de vous aider quand vous serez dans le besoin…_

- … Merci, vous pouvez vous rasseoir, maintenant.

Tous le monde s'assit sauf les jumeaux qui restèrent debout et répétèrent :

… merci, vous pouvez vous rasseoir, maintenant.

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire et le moine leur jeta un regard noir.

- … Fff… Bon, Miss Fleur Delacour, voulez vous prendre Monsieur Bill Weasley pour époux et jurez-vous de le servir de l'aimer dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, chuchota Fleur.

- Plus fort, pour que tout le monde vous entende…

- OUI, cria Fleur.

- Et vous, Monsieur Bill Weasley, voulez vous prendre Miss Fleur Delacour pour épouse et jurez-vous de le servir de l'aimer dans les meilleurs comme dans les pires moments, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, répondit Bill.

Toute l'assemblée applaudit et Mme Weasley pleura à chaudes larmes.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, reprit le moine.

Bille embrassa la mariée et tout le monde se leva en direction de la longue table au des assiettes étaient déjà placé. Ron attrapa Hermione par la bras et l'embrassa.

- Ron !

- Quoi ?

- Rien, viens, je veux savoir qui est cette personne étrange, elle est partie en direction du jardin de derrière.

- Hermione !

- Viens…


	26. Un revenant

**25**

**Un revenant**

Hermione tira Ron par le bras jusque derrière le Terrier et il arrivèrent dans le dos de la personne. Hermione sortit sa baguette discrètement et Ron l'imita.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione.

- Depuis quand tu me vouvoies ? répondit la personne.

- Je… Cette voix… Tournez-vous !

La personne obéit mais garda son visage caché par le capuchon. Son bras droit semblait cassé et il avait discrètement pris sa baguette de la main gauche en se retournant.

- Ce sort ne marchera pas, dit l'homme encapuchonné.

- Hein ? fut surpris Hermione.

- Il n'est pas assez puissant…

- Vous êtes légiment !

- Oui, et toi aussi apparemment !

- Oui, mais vous cachez votre esprit, seul un ennemi ou un traître fait ça !

- Je ne suis ni l'un, ni l'autre ! Quoi que pour le traître, tu auras peut-être envie de m'appeler ainsi quand tu sauras…

- Enlevez votre capuche ! ordonna Ron qui en avait assez de cette situation.

- Je ne pense pas que tu y tiennes ! affirma l'homme avec certitude.

- Si, je le veux, enlevez votre capuche !

- Très bien !

Harry enleva la capuche, dévoilant ainsi son identité à ses amis. Ron allait baiser sa baguette, mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

- NON, ça ne peut-être Harry, tu l'as vu comme moi, il est mort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Hermione ?

- J'ai vu Harry mourir de la main de Rogue.

- Non, c'est faux, répondit calmement Harry.

- Comment osez-vous ?

- Tu as vu Rogue dans mon dos et tu l'as vu me lancer un sort et tu m'as vu tomber…

- Je l'ai entendu dire le sort de mort.

- Oui, mais, tu ne sais pas s'il ne m'a pas lancé un sort imprononcé et disant Avada Kedavra…

- Comment… ?

- Tu vois, il est assez facile de prononcer les paroles sans lancer le sort.

Mme Weasley apparu au coin de la maison.

- Hermione, Ron, où êtes-vous part…i…

Harry baissa sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Je ne sais plus… répondit Hermione en réfléchissant à ce que Harry venait de dire.

- Ron baisse ta baguette, ordonna Mme Weasley.

Ron s'exécuta et Mme Weasley alla serrer Harry dans ses bras.

- Harry, mon chéri, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu venais ?

- Je ne comptais pas rester, répondit Harry en regardant Ron dans les yeux, et celui-ci après avoir soutenu son regard se détourna, les larmes aux yeux.

- Mais, si. Pourquoi ? Reste manger. Je suis sûr que tout le monde sera ravi de te voir…

- Non, pas tout le monde à l'évidence, répondit Harry en regardant maintenant Hermione.

- Allez, Harry, viens…

Mme Weasley attrapa Harry par le bras et celui-ci tomba au sol sous le coup de la douleur.

- Harry, ça va ? s'affola Mme Weasley.

- Oui, ce n'ait rien, mais si vous pouviez éviter de me toucher le bras droit, répondit Harry en se redressant.

Mme Weasley entraîna Harry vers la table et laissa Ron et Hermione seul dans le petit jardin. Ron semblait pétrifié.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Voilà, je suis sympa (pour le moment) et je fais revenir Harry (vous croyez ?)_


	27. Confiance et suspicion

**26**

**Confiance et suspicion**

Hermione se tenait toujours debout face à l'endroit où Harry c'était tenu quelques instants auparavant, Ron, lui, c'était assis sur le sol caillouteux.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione la mine sombre.

- Alors quoi ? répondit Ron toujours sous le choc.

- Tu penses qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? A propos de ce qu'il a dit, que Rogue ne l'avait pas tué etc.…

- Je sais pas, il m'a… il m'a parlé dans ma tête, … il m'a montré des… des images…

- Quel genre d'images ?

- Le genre que ne verras jamais même dans tes pires cauchemars…

Ron avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Hermione s'approcha de lui et le serra.

- Je lui ai demandé si on pouvait encore lui faire confiance…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu ?

- Il m'a demandé si lui pouvait toujours avoir confiance en nous… et j'ai…

- Tu as ?

- J'ai dit oui, c'est là qu'il m'a montré ces images… j'aie vu des centaines d'images, des morts, des personnes souffrants à l'agonie, des familles déchirée, et j'ai ressenti, on aurait dit des souvenirs…

- Des souvenirs de Harry ?

- Non… Je sais pas… pas tous, mais certain oui… Je l'ai vu dans une grande salle, seul contre une dizaine de personnes, sans baguette, ils l'ont torturé… Et puis… il…

- Il a fait quoi ?

- Il les a tués… et après, il a arrêté de m'envoyer des souvenirs et m'a à nouveau demandé s'il pouvait toujours nous faire confiance, s'il pouvait encore compter sur nous…

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- … Je n'ai rien dit… Je me suis conduit comme un lâche, j'aurais dû dire oui… mais tous ces morts, toute cette souffrance…

Ron était à présent en larmes et il se blottit contre l'épaule de Hermione qui le berça.

- Allez, calme-toi, c'est fini… viens… on va manger… ça ira mieux après… et ensuite, on parlera à Harry…

Hermione avait une lueur de folie dans les yeux en disant ces derniers mots.


	28. Retrouvailles

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, plus long, avec de "l'action" et qui je l'espère vous plaira… Enfin, bref, c'est la première fois que je dois décrire un combat magique, j'espère que ce sera bien… A+_

_P.S. : N'oubliez pas les reviews…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**27**

**Retrouvailles**

Le repas se passa bien et Ron réussit malgré son émotion à manger et presque à oublier les images qu'il avait vues. Hermione mangea comme si de rien était et participa aux discussions. Harry semblait absorbé dans une discussion philosophique avec Bill sur le mariage. A la fin du repas Harry allait partir quand Mme Weasley le prit par l'épaule et lui dit :

-Tu restes pour dormir, je t'ai déjà aménagé un lit dans la chambre de Ron…

Harry n'eut rien à dire et fut poussé par Mme Weasley jusque dans la cuisine où elle le laissa monter seul les escaliers. Harry monta lentement et arrivé au palier, avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il se reçu un coup dans le nez, puis un autre dans les c……. Il se plia de douleur et leva la tête pour voir qui l'avait frappé, il fut très surpris de voir Ginny, avant de se prendre encore un coup dans le ventre cette fois-ci. Puis, elle tourna les talons et se rendit dans sa chambre apparemment soulagée. Harry resta KO quelques minutes, allongé sur le sol, avant de se relever. Une fois que la douleur passa et que les larmes furent dissipées, il sentit une main l'attrapé par le col et l'entrer dans la chambre de Ron. Il se ressaisit et s'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Hermione.

-Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces trois mois ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

-Attends, coupa Harry le souffle encore court, je vais tout vous dire, mais faut d'abord que je reprenne mon souffle…

Harry respira et se decida à commencer son récit :

-Je vous demande de ne pas me couper avant que j'aie finit chaque étape de mon récit, je vais reprendre là où tout à commencé, quand nous étions à Godric Hollow. Vus vous souvenez sans doute le jour o Ron a trouvé la lettre, j'ai remarqué qu'un mangemort me suivais, je vous ai envoyé à Nigg bay. Quand vous êtes parti, j'ai attendu le mangemort, il est arrivé environ dix minutes après votre départ, c'était Narcissa Malefoy, nous nous sommes battu en duel, et je dois avouer qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte que moi, elle m'a envoyé un sort qui m'aveuglé et me croyant battu elle c'est approché de moi… En fait, j'étais belle et bien battu, si ce n'est l'arrivé de Rogue, il a tué Narcissa et m'a donné des potions afin que je retrouve la vue… Je ne l'ai pas cru au début, mais quand il m'a dit que Dumbledore était encore en vie, là je me suis posé des questions… Nous avons donc imaginé ma mort, afin de vous renvoyer au Terrier…

-Pour nous éloigner de l'action, coupa Ron.

-Ron ! Je continu, pour vous éloigner de l'action. Ma vue est revenue quand nous étions à Nigg bay, mais je vous ai fait croire, j'ai eu de la chance car vous n'étiez pas très attentif à mes maladresses d'acteur… Ensuite, nous sommes partis en France au Alicia, qui est un sorcière anglaise, nous attendait et la je suis « mort »…

-C'était dans le plan que tu couches avec Alicia ? demanda Hermione.

-Non ! Je sortais d'une déception sentimentale et j'avais besoin de réconfort, il se trouve qu'elle était là…

-Ouais, t'as pas idée du mal que ça lui a fait de l'apprendre…

-Si ! J'ai eu un échantillon de la colère qu'elle éprouve à mon égard maintenant… rigola Harry qui avait les côtes encore douloureuses.

-Qu'as-tu fait pendant trois mois ?

-J'ai rencontré des gens, des espion de Dumbledore, des personnes qui m'ont appris des chose, j'ai accompli quelques missions pour Dumbledore…

-Donc, il est toujours en vie ? coupa Ron.

-Oui. Il se cache pour le moment… enfin, bref, j'ai fait pas mal de choses dont certaine que je n'aurais pas voulu faire…

-Tu as été fait prisonnier ?

-Oui, ça a été atroce… mais cela n'a rien à voir…

-Si, ça à voir, nous aurions voulu être là… pour t'aider…

-Vous n'auriez pas pu… Mais, je vous demande maintenant, … je le redemande pour Ron, … si vous êtes toujours prêt à m'aider, à me suivre ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une rousse se jeta sur Harry.

-Ô Harry ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir tapé, je ne savais pas… Je ne voulais pas écouter, mais c'était trop dur… Pardonne-moi…

Ginny pleurait dans les bras de Harry.

-Ginny… Ginny… calme-toi !

-Mais, je t'aime Harry je t'ai toujours aimé…

-… Pff… Moi aussi Ginny… moi aussi Ginny…

Ginny était toujours dans les bras de Harry quand un bruit d'explosion retentit au rez-de-chaussée. Ginny sursauta et Harry se précipita dans les escaliers, suivit de Ron, d'Hermione et de Ginny, tous armés de leur baguette.

C'était la porte d'entrée qui avait volé en éclat, trois mangemorts se trouvaient dans l'entrée.

Mr Weasley fut le premier à réagir et stupéfixia le mangemort de droite, qui tomba sans un bruit. La bataille fut déclenchée ainsi, un quatrième mangemort entra à la place du troisième et lança un Avada Kedavra en direction de Mr Weasley qui l'évita de justesse. Le sort alla s'écraser contre le four qui explosa dans un bruit effroyable.

Harry lança un sortilège informulé et une lumière grise s'abattit dans la poitrine du mangemort du milieu qui cria à plein poumon, cachant le bruit des côtés qui se broyaient. Le mangemort de droite entra plus à l'intérieur et lança un doloris sur Mme Weasley qui tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur. Ginny leva sa baguette en direction de ce mangemort mais fut touché par un petrificus totalus.

Hermione se retrouva suspendu par le pied à deux mètres du sol et retomba lourdement sur le dos, Ron se jeta sur elle.

-HERMIONE !

Ron se leva, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il leva sa baguette et fit quelque chose que personne n'aurait cru possible de sa part, il cria :

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

Le mangemort qui venait d'entrer tomba lentement sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Ron allait lancer un nouveau sort quand il manqua de se prendre le même sort que celui qu'il venait de lancer, la table de bois explosa et un des pieds de la table entra profondément dans la jambe de Harry. Il y avait maintenant six mangemorts dans la cuisine du Terrier.

Mr. Weasley stupéfixia le mangemort qui torturait sa femme. Mme Weasley restait sur le sol. Les débris de la table et de l'horloge formaient maintenant une sorte de barricade. Harry était étendu sur le sol, il saignait abondamment de la jambe, il rampa en direction de la pseudo-barricade.

Les sorts arrêtèrent d'être lancé et une personne entra.

-Rendez-vous, toute la maison et a_ssssss_iégé ! dit une vois froide.

-Non, jamais, cria Harry.

-Harry Potter, comme _sss_'est étrange, _sss_'est ju_sss_te toi, le moin_sss_ en état de répondre, qui o_sss_e me défier.

Harry n'était plus qu'à mi-chemin de la barricade.

-Lucius ! Amenez-le-moi ! Ordonna Lord Voldemort.

Un mangemort sortit des rangs et s'approcha de Harry, il tendit une main vers lui, quand un rayon vert vint frapper Lucius Malfoy, il tomba lentement au sol et ne bougea plus, Ron c'était levé et tenait sa baguette en direction de Lucius.

-Ssse très cher Ron, je présume ? Bravo, vous venez de tuer ! Vous feriez un très bon mangemort, si vous n'étiez pas un traître à votre _sss_ang !

Voldemort eut un rire à glacer le sang. Harry continuait d'avancer…

-Je vous laisse une dernière chan_sss_e de vous en _sss_ortir _sss_ans trop _sss_ouffrir… Rendez-vous !

Plus que deux mètres…

Personne ne bougeait et le seigneur des ténèbres reprit la parole.

-Très bien, vous avez choisit la souffrance, sa voix n'était plus sifflante, mais cassante.

Il ressortit et deux autres mangemorts entrèrent dans le Terrier.

Harry se glissa derrière la barricade. Il regarda autour de lui. Hermione était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermé, et respirait très lentement, Mme Weasley était assise, la tête dans les mains. Ginny était bloqué par le sortilège, quelques marches plus haut. Ron avait les larmes qui coulaient les long de ses joues pour s'écraser sur le visage de Hermione, Mr Weasley confortait sa femme et lui, il était blessé. Leurs chances de victoires étaient très minces, même nul, mais il ne fallait pas abandonner…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Merci à tous ceux qui continu de me lire et de m'encourager, malgré la qualité moyenne de mon histoire. Si vous pouviez (aussi) me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer ce serait super sympa (je crois que j'en ai besoin…). Aller Merci à tous et A+.


	29. Enlèvement

**28**

**Enlèvement**

Harry libera Ginny du sortilège saucisson.

- On ne peut pas tenir ici, il faut se replier en haut, commença Harry.

La table recevait les sortilèges mais semblait résister. Ron souleva Hermione sur ses épaules et monta les escaliers en courant, pendant que Harry et Mr Weasley le couvraient. Mme Weasley monta ensuite avec Mr Weasley, il ne restait plus que Ginny et Harry. Harry avait toujours la jambe en sang et Ginny devrait le supporter jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Mr Weasley se mit à l'abri et commença à bombarder de sort le rez-de-chaussée. Harry s'appuya sur l'épaule de Ginny et il commencèrent leur ascension sous les sorts ennemis qui s'abattaient à côté d'eux. Mr Weasley stupéfixia deux autres mangemorts avant de se faire toucher. Les mangemorts se précipitèrent vers l'escalier. Harry et Ginny étaient presque en haut. Un mangemort arriva en bas de l'escalier.

- Il les faut vivant, cria un autre mangemort au sol.

- ENDOLORIS, hurla la mangemort du bas de l'escalier.

Ginny se mit entre le sortilège et Harry et dégringola dans les escaliers. Harry s'accrocha à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber.

- NON, GINNY.

Il y eut un « CLAC » bruyant et Dumbledore apparu dans la cuisine, il lança, en quelques secondes une dizaine de sorts.

- On se repli, cria un mangemort avant de transplaner.

La mangemort regarda Harry et prit Ginny par l'épaule avant de disparaître dans un « clac ».

- Ginny… Ils ont enlevé Ginny… balbutia Harry en regardant Ron.

- Quoi ? Ma petite sœur a été enlevé !

Ron se précipita sur Harry et l'attrapa par le col.

- C'est de ta faute tout ça. Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas revenu… Tu me dégoûtes…

Ron lâcha Harry et remonta les escaliers en courant. Il redescendit, après quelques secondes, en courant un sac à dos avec lui.

- Ron où tu vas ? demanda Mme Weasley.

- Je pars chercher Ginny… répondit Ron en passant devant Harry.

Dumbledore était toujours dans la cuisine, il arrêta Ron.

- Ron, ça ne serre à rien de partir comme ça. Tu ne sais même pas où aller.

- Vous non plus… et plutôt que d'assumer votre rôle de directeur, vous avez fait croire à votre mort.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit calmement Dumbledore, pour ce qui est de ma mort, mais je crois savoir que Mc Gonagall se débrouille très bien dans son rôle de directrice. Et je peux te jurer que nous ferons tout pour retrouver Ginny.

Ron baissa la tête, il savait très bien que tout ce que Dumbledore venait de dire était juste. Il remonta une nouvelle fois l'escalier et en passant devant Harry murmura un « excuse-moi » à peine audible.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit à remettre en état le Terrier et à consoler Mme Weasley.

Harry fut soigné en deux temps trois mouvements et Dumbledore lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin et lui glissa deux mots à l'oreille.

- Ron ! S'il te plait, appela Harry, au petit matin.

Ron arriva lentement toujours la tête basse. Dumbledore posa une bouilloire sur la table et Harry toucha le manche, Ron quant à lui, ne bougea pas et regarda bêtement la bouilloire.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? demanda Harry.

- Ben…

- Touche la bouilloire ! ordonna Harry.

Ron s'approcha et toucha la bouilloire. Dumbledore tapota celle-ci du bout de sa baguette. Cela se passa en une seconde, ils eurent l'impression qu'un crochet les avait attrapés par le nombril et les tirait vers l'avant. Les pieds quittèrent le sol et ils filèrent dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Puis leurs pieds touchèrent le sol.

Il faisait tout noir.

- C'était un portoloin ? demanda Ron.

- Oui. _Lumos_…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Et oui, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été capable de me retenir et d'en faire un plus long avant de le mettre sur le site… Merci à tous pour vos reviews… (Je me répète un peu, non?)_


	30. Les Jeux du cirque

**29**

**Les jeux du cirque**

Ron se retourna dans son sommeil, il faisait froid et Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir. Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là, ils étaient censés retrouver Rogue chez lui et à la place, ils étaient tombés sur Bellatrix. Harry se releva et s'adossa au mur de sa prison. L'humidité lui donnait encore plus froid. Ils étaient arrivés, Harry avait levé sa baguette et au moment où il prononçait _lumos_, il avait ressentit une douleur atroce dans le dos, puis dans tout le corps. Il était tombé sur le sol, il se convulsait, il fallait que la douleur cesse. Il avait vu le visage de son bourreau, elle avait le visage contracté par la joie, elle se concentrait sur la douleur de Harry, son visage lui avait vaguement rappelle celui de Alicia le soir où il avait trahi Ginny.

Harry se leva, il n'en pouvait plus de cette geôle. Un courant d'air passa dans la pièce, Ron se retourna et râla dans son sommeil.

- Hermione-eu, tu prends toute la couverture…

Puis il se remit à ronfler. Harry essaya de distinguer quelque chose dans le noir total de ce cachot, mais en vainc.

Ron lui aussi était torturé, il criait, mais pas Harry, il ne voulait donner cette joie à Bellatrix, non, il avait tout fait pour s'en empêcher. Elle avait encore plus intensifié la douleur, finalement il avait craqué, il avait hurlé comme jamais il n'avait hurlé auparavant. Puis elle avait cessé. Harry se recoucha sur le sol humide, il se demanda si Dumbledore avait réussit à retrouver Ginny.

Il avait ensuite sentit son corps soulevé dans les airs, il avait tourné sur lui-même, comme une toupie. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, mais il avait vu Ron dans la même situation que lui, puis il avait vu un corps, sur le sol, dans une marre de sang.

Harry prit son visage dans les mains, il revit encore une fois le corps de Rogue, du sang coulant de ses yeux et de ses oreilles, et le pire c'est que Rogue n'était pas mort, non, Bellatrix prenait un malin plaisir à le tuer le plus lentement possible. Harry avait arrêtait de tourner, la force qui le faisait tourner l'avait lancé contre un mur, il avait sentit ses côtes se fêler.

- Non, Hermione, pas comme ça… plus doucement…

Ron semblait faire un beau rêve, tant mieux, dans quelques minutes, ils seraient, encore une fois, torturés. Harry toucha doucement son coté droit, il souffrait, mais, sans baguette, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ron lui semblait bien résister au traitement de Bellatrix, du moins il ne s'était pas plaint. Harry ferma les yeux il fallait dormir, mais, comment, avec toutes ses images, toutes ses douleurs, toutes ses pensées, …

Un bruit se reprocha inexorablement de la porte du cachot, c'était le moment, le moment de leur tortures quotidiennes, maintenant, il n'y avait plus seulement Bellatrix, mais, c'était comme une sorte de réunion de mangemorts, ils venaient tous, ou presque, savourer un moment de détente. Harry c'était étonné que Voldemort ne vienne pas en personne pour le tuer, mais, après tout, il finirait bien par mourir, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps à tant de douleurs et de souffrances. Il s'en moquait, il voulait que tout se finisse, mais il s'en voulait pour Ron, c'est lui qui avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Il devrait être en sécurité, pourquoi avait-il insisté ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Ron se réveilla en sursaut, il se tourna vers Harry, il avait encore le sourire de son rêve, il ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait. On les attrapa et on les amena vers la salle de torture. Son « guide » s'amusa à le cogner un peu contre les murs, à le laisser traîner dans les escaliers et il se servit même de lui pour ouvrir la porte. Une dizaine de personnes attendaient impatientes, dans la salle. Harry et son guide furent accueillit par des applaudissements et des cris de joie. Harry fut soulevé dans les airs et alla s'écraser sur l'estrade. On lui attacha les bras dans le dos et on l'enferma dans une grande cage. Les mangemorts se mirent dans des sièges disposés en tribune, pour bien voir l'intérieur de la cage.

Harry sentit une odeur de moisit et de sang mélangé. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir une sorte de taureau lui rentrer dans le ventre, le soulever et le jeter violemment contre les barreaux de la cage. Ses côtes étaient encore plus douloureuses, il se releva, tituba et retomba au sol. Le monstre chargea et piétina Harry. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer, chaque inspiration lui faisait plus mal que si on lui avait planté des centaines de lames dans les poumons. Le monstre allait encore charger, Harry sentit qu'au prochain coup, se serait encore plus douloureux. Il sauta sur le côté juste au bon moment, tout les mangemorts se mirent à siffler.

Le célèbre Harry Potter servait de distraction aux mangemorts. Il se releva mais trop lentement, un deuxième taureau lui rentra ses cornes dans le dos. Harry poussa un cri de douleur, mais fut étouffé par les cris de joie des mangemorts. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il attendit, le prochain coup ne serait pas douloureux, il le savait, se serait la délivrance, il attendait, il attendait la mort. Le célèbre Harry Potter attendait la mort, pire, il l'espérait. Puis tout s'arrêta, il s'évanouit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Court… mais dense…_


	31. Rêve ?

_Le Chapitre le plus nul que j'ai écrit, mais une fois écrit, je n'ai pas eut le courage de le recommencer… dsl_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**30**

**Rêve ?**

-Ron ! Je suis désolé !

Ce fut la première chose que Harry disait depuis des jours. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis la dernière torture. Hermione passa la tête au-dessus de Harry, il la regarda avec un regard vitreux avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le néant.

Deux jours plus tard, il réveilla vraiment. Il était dans une pièce blanche, totalement l'inverse de son cachot, il se leva lentement, il toucha lentement ses côtes…. Il ne sentit rien, il tira le drap qui le couvrait et regarda ses côtes, la couleur n'était plus bleue, mais rose, il était guérit, il allait se lever quand il constata qu'il était nu sous les draps. Il se recouvrit et chercha du regard ses vêtements. Il ne les vit nulle part.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête et vit Alicia. La jeune fille était assise à une table et lisait en livre. Elle tenait les vêtement de Harry à bout de bras et ne le regardait pas. Harry hésita.

-Je t'ai déjà vu nu, rappela Alicia.

-Oui, constata Harry, mais j'aurais voulu oublier…

-Oui, je comprends…

Alicia baissa la tête, elle sentait les larmes monter dans ses yeux et les chassa d'un geste discret du bras.

-… Ce ne serait pas bien, vis à vis de… Ginny… continua Alicia.

Harry baissa, à son tour la tête.

-Oui, c'est ça.

Il se leva et attrapa ses vêtements. Il enfila le caleçon et les chaussettes, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Ginny entra, elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda Harry, puis, constata sa tenue et finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Alicia, qui tenait les vêtements de Harry. Son sourire disparu aussitôt, elle se retourna et partit en courant. Harry resta planté et réalisa soudain du quiproquo qu'il venait de se passer.

-Tu devrais la rattraper… lui dit Alicia.

Harry enfila son jeans et partit à la suite de Ginny. Elle courant dans l'hôpital, Harry sentit ses joues devenir rouge quand une médicomage le regarda torse-nu. Il partit en courant, il vit Ginny rentrer dans l'ascenseur et il s'y glissa juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir et se retourna, il fut soulagé qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à lui physiquement (voir le chapitre 27 : retrouvailles). Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle la poussa avant de se retourner vers lui, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et se jeta sur sa bouche. Il répondit à son baiser, ils s'embrasèrent. Harry semblait avoir quitter la Terre, il se trouvait quelque part entre Venus et Pluton.

Puis soudainement, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il y avait quatre mangemorts, ils semblaient très content et pointèrent leur baguette vers Ginny et tous trois en même temps prononcèrent les mots fatals :

-AVADA KEDAVRA.

Ginny se tendit dans les bras de Harry et retomba de tout son poids dans ses bras.

La douleur aux côtes revint à la vitesse de la lumière, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ouvrit les yeux, Bellatrix le tenait en l'air, à l'aide sa baguette. Elle l'envoya contre le mur.

-Alors ? Tu t'inquiètes pour tes amis plutôt que pour toi ? Hum !

Harry se retrouva de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Tu sais, j'ai pris un malin plaisir à torturer ta petit copine. Ginny… C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ? Elle est très résistante, tu sais ? Bien plus que son frère en tout cas…

-Où est-elle ? hurla Harry.

-Ha ! Je crois que j'ai touché le point sensible. Elle est dans cette tour, pas si loin que tu ne le croies, si tu te tais, tu auras peut-être la chance de l'entendre crier… Ho ! Mais attend, je vais te présenter une personne que tu connais, ça te ferra du bien de voir une tête connue.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Rogue apparu, la tête en bas, il semblait vieux et très fatigué.

-Tu vois, même si le serment inviolable à échoué, grâce à ton très cher Dumbledore, je pense que tu le regretteras pendant encore une bonne période de souffrance.

Malgré le peu d'affection que Harry portait à son ancien professeur de potions, il eut tout de même pitié de son sort. Harry n'y avait pas pensé depuis, mais comment ce faisait-il que le serment inviolable n'est pas tué Rogue au moment où il le trahissait ? Harry ne put pas y penser, bien longtemps, la douleur reprit et Bellatrix continua de jouer avec lui pendant des heures.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Psi-Ko-Pathe : Dsl, si mon histoire est M-E-R-D-I-Q-U-E, mais je fais ce que je peux… Pour l'histoire des Horcruxes, ils n'en ont pas encore trouvé de nouveaux, sinon, je l'aurais dit… Dumbledore fait croire à sa mort pour… oh et puis tu verras… Je continu malgré tout mon histoire…_


	32. Enfermée dans une arène

**31**

**Enfermée dans une arène**

- Harry ? Harry ? Ça va ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien, il referma les yeux et les rouvrit.

- Harry ? Tu m'entends ?

Harry ne savait pas… Comment pouvait-il répondre à une question s'il ne connaissait pas la réponse ?

- Harry ? Réponds-moi ?

Harry se releva lentement, l'obscurité lui cacher la vue, il tenta de les ouvrir plus grand et scruta l'obscurité insondable.

La personne présente dans la pièce se mit à sangloter.

- Ô Harry, non… Harry. Harry. Dis-moi quelque chose.

Harry avait mal, très mal à la tête, des pensées tournoyaient au-dessus de sa tête, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les attraper. Il essaya de se mette debout, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas si dur que ça d'habitude ?

Les sanglots de la personne s'étaient maintenant transformé en pleures.

- Y a quelqu'un ? demanda Harry, ou n'était-ce pas lui, Harry ne savait pas trop.

Les pleures s'arrêtèrent.

- Harry !

- Ou-oui.

- C'est Ginny…

Ginny… Ginny… GINNY ! Harry essaya à nouveau de se mettre debout, il ne pouvait pas, des chaînes le retenaient par les poignets et les chevilles. Il chercha dans le noir.

- Ginny ? Où es-tu ?

- Là…

- Tu peux venir ?

- … non…

- Tu es attaché ?

- … non…

Harry ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir, alors ?

- Je… je ne veux pas… que…

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois… pas comme ça…

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Ginny se remit à sangloter, elle essayait de s'arrêter mais, elle n'y pas venait pas. Harry ne devait surtout pas la voir, pas de cet état. Mais, c'était lui, c'était Harry, l'homme qu'elle aimait, il avait le droit de la voir, même dans cet état. Ginny se leva lentement, elle s'avançait lentement vers Harry.

- Harry, je suis désolée, c'est… c'est de ma faute.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Harry, mais l'absence de lumière l'empêchait de voir. Pour Ginny, c'était différent, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était enfermée dans ce cachot, humide et sombre, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Elle distinguait vaguement Harry étendu sur le sol, la tête dans la direction où elle avait prononcé ses dernières paroles _(non, elle n'est pas morte)_.

- Harry. Je… je suis là.

Harry tourna la tête, il ne pouvait pas encore la voir, pourtant il faisait un effort pour voir, il écarquilla encore un peu les yeux, mais ne vit rien.

- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ginny ne voulait pas répondre, il fallait pas qu'il sache, et pourtant, si, il fallait qu'il sache. Mais elle voulait-elle qu'il sache ? Non, elle ne voulait que personne ne le sache, sauf lui, donc si, elle voulait que lui sache. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, ce serait lui.

- Je… j'ai dû choisir entre deux personnes…

- Ha ! Et… et tu n'as pas put ?

- C'est encore pire… J'ai choisit…

Elle fondit en larme et se blottit contre l'épaule de Harry. Il s'aperçut que ces vêtements et en morceaux et qu'ils étaient imprégnés de sang.

- C'était entre un jeune garçon que je n'avais jamais vu et… et moi…

- C'est fini… c'est fini…

- Non… Ce n'est pas fini… Ils m'ont enfermé avec d'autres personnes et on devait s'entretuer, il ne devait en rester qu'un… J'ai… j'ai tué…

- C'est pas grave, dis-toi que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, ils t'auraient tuée…

- Mais Harry, tu te rends pas compte, j'ai tué… mais pas avec l'Avada Kedavra, j'ai tué avec des… des armes ! Je me souviens : J'étais dans une pièce sombre, la pièce ne devait faire que deux mètres sur deux. Je me suis appuyée sur un mur et il s'est ouvert, je suis tombé dans une sorte de grande arène. Des centaines de personnes étaient dans les tribunes et de grands grillages m'empêcher de fuir. Au début, je n'ai pas compris… Puis, j'ai vu d'autres prisonniers… la plupart plus jeune que moi. Il y avait déjà deux morts étendus sur le sol… Je me suis lentement avancée, puis ils ont attaqué, j'ai courue… Je ne voulais pas mourir, puis j'ai réalisé pourquoi j'étais là, je devais tuer ou être tuée… Tu peux comprendre ça ?

- Oui, je crois…

Ginny se serra un peu plus contre Harry.

- Je t'aime, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il se passe.

Ils s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Le prochain chapitre, promis, sera pas long, …mais aussi plus sinistre… Je n'en dit pas plus… A+_


	33. Combat

_Le voilà, enfin… J'espère qu'il vous plaira… A+_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**32**

**Combat**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la porte venait de s'ouvrir. Quatre mangemorts entrèrent. Deux se saisir de Harry et deux autres attrapèrent Ginny. Ils les traînèrent jusque dans une petite salle. Là, un énorme homme les donna un bouclier et un sorte de petite épée chacun.

-ça va être génial, vous allez voir, dit-il en rigolant.

Il sortit de la pièce et les laissa là, seul.

-Quoi qu'il arrive là-dedans, je te le demande, bats-toi ! ordonna Harry.

Ginny lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Maintenant que je suis avec toi, plus rien ne peut m'arriver.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent dans une sorte d'arène, Harry reconnu l'arène que Ginny lui avait décrite. Elle n'avait pas mentit, les tribunes étaient immense et Harry s'étonna de voir autant de gens.

-Ils ne sont pas tous mangemorts, expliqua Ginny. Certains affirment même leur opposition à Voldemort hors d'ici.

Il constata que six autres « couples » étaient eux aussi rentré dans l'arène. Harry constata qu'ils devaient avoir à peu près le même age que lui, peut-être un peu moins.

-Là ! Celui qui organise le « spectacle » va donner les règles du jeu.

-Aujourd'hui nous fêtons la victoire du seigneur des ténèbres sur le monde de la magie, certes il existe encore une résistance, mais si faible, que notre seigneur à tous les vaincra bientôt. Pour fêter ça, le seigneur, m'a personnellement autorisé à organiser un spectacle en son honneur, tous au cours de l'après midi, vous aurez le plaisir de voir des mises à morts, des combats de prisonniers, des humiliations publiques et autres délices… Nous allons commencer par un combat de prisonniers, les sept équipes que vous voyez vont s'affronter. Le combat ne cessera que quand six des équipes seront totalement décimées… Si les combattants refusent l'affrontement, des trolls seront lâchés dans l'arène pour les achever.

La foule cria, siffla et applaudit le discourt. Le mangemort s'assit et un gong retentit. Les quatorze combattants se regardèrent, Ginny était déjà prête au combat.

-Harry prépare toi, lui dit Ginny.

-Ginny ! Tu compte vraiment tuer ces… ces enfants…

-Harry ? Tu n'as pas comprit se que je t'ai dit hier ?

-Si… Mais, je pensais que… ne vaut-il pas mieux se battre contre les trolls ?

-Avec des épées ?

Les autres équipes ne bougeaient toujours pas, comme si elles attendaient que les premiers se décident.

-Il vous reste quinze secondes pour engager le combat, après quoi nous lâcherons les trolls, scanda la voix du mangemort.

-S'ils ne nous attaquent pas, on n'attaque pas, dit Harry.

-D'accords, mais ils attaqueront, ils attaquent toujours… répondit Ginny.

-Dix…

L'équipe la plus à droite de Harry commença à s'éloigner, vers la porte d'où ils étaient arrivés. Les autres équipes se regardaient toujours.

-Cinq…

Une équipe craqua et attaqua la plus proche. Les autres firent de même excepté ceux qui tentaient vainement de fuir et Harry et Ginny. Ginny regarda Harry dans les yeux, d'un air désolé. Un éclair bleu traversa l'arène, passa devant Harry et Ginny et l'équipe peureuses explosa. Une autre équipe chargea Harry et Ginny. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de Harry. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ginny semblait attendre quelque chose. Plus que deux mètres, un mètres, Ginny se jeta sur le côté et planta son épée dans la jambe du garçon ennemi. Une épée vint percutter celle de Harry. Instinctivement, il avait levé son épée et parait tous les coups, sans s'en apercevoir, il utilisait la légimentie pour connaître les prochaines attaques. Ginny acheva le garçon au sol. Harry bloqua encore un coup et planta son épée dans le ventre de la fille. Elle le regarda, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Harry enleva son épée et murmura un « désolé » que seule elle put entendre. Puis elle tomba au sol et ne bougea plus. Harry n'entendit pas les acclamations de la foule.

Ginny était au prise avec une autre équipe. Harry courut vers elle et se jeta sur le garçon. Leurs épées partirent sur le côté et il commença à taper le garçon, le très jeune garçon, il le tapait dans le visage, dans les côtes, partout où il pouvait, l'enfant essayait d'esquiver les coups, mais Harry savait où il voulait se déplacer et le touchait à chaque coup. Puis le jeune ne bougea plus, le visage ensanglanté, il était mort, Harry le regarda, il n'avait pas vu, il était vraiment très jeune, guère plus de dix ans. La fille avec le garçon poussa violemment Ginny et se tourna vers Harry. Elle regarda le garçon et tomba à genou.

-NON, MON FRERE… !

Elle retourna l'épée vers elle et se la planta dans le ventre. Harry entendit alors la foule exploser de joie, il regarda autour de lui, il ne restait plus personne debout, excepté lui, Ginny et un garçon d'une vingtaine d'années. L'homme le regarda, regarda Ginny et chercha sa partenaire des yeux. Harry sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux, le sable jaune était maintenant rouge. L'homme trouva une fille parmi les morts, elle avait un bras en moins et une plait au niveau des côtes. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et un éclair passa dans ses yeux, il se saisit de deux épées et avança vers Harry. Harry lâcha sa victime et attrapa son épée, juste à temps, la première épée s'était abattue sur la sienne. Il évita la deuxième, il se releva. L'homme allait frapper, il avait l'épée en l'air, quand il se figea. Il ne bougea plus, puis il tomba lentement sur le sol, Ginny l'avait frappé dans le dos.


	34. Je t'aime

_Je pensais pas écrire ce genre de chose un jour… A+_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**33**

**Je t'aime**

La foule explosa, les cris de joie et d'enthousiasme résonnèrent dans les oreilles d'Harry. Il regarda vers l'endroit où il s'était battu, son regard se posa sur le très jeune enfant. Harry eut envi de vomir, il eut la tête qui tourne et ses jambes le trahirent. Il tomba à genou et vomit, comme jamais. Il sentit le poids de cette victoire. Il revit la tête de cet enfant qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans et sa sœur qui en le voyant mort, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se retourner sa propre épée dans le ventre. Ginny prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna vers la petite pièce. L'homme avait attendu dans la pièce.

-Bravo, vous avez gagné le droit d'être les clous du spectacle… rigola-t-il.

Il rigola d'un rire sadique et qui en disait long sur le rôle qu'ils allaient encore avoir. Harry tomba à genou, le combat l'avait lessivé, pas seulement le fait de sa battre, aussi le fait de voir tous ces morts, de voir la peine dans les yeux de la sœur du petit garçon que Harry avait tué, _tuer_, il comprenait mieux à présent ce que Ginny avait voulu dire, _tuer_…

Ils furent enfermés dans la même pièce pendant un temps qui, pour Harry, sembla infini. Il pensait et repensait à la mort de ce tout petit garçon entre ses mains, lui qui avait toujours craint le jour où il devrait affronter Voldemort, de peur de commettre un meurtre, là il n'avait même pas hésité une seconde.

Ginny se colla à lui. Il se tourna lentement vers lui, elle avait une marque de griffure sur la joue, et du sang séché dans les cheveux, mais malgré ça, elle restait magnifique, oui magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

- Harry ?

Il sortit de sa contemplation.

- Harry, Je t'aime.

- Moi, moi aussi.

Harry réalisait vraiment que sans elle, il ne serait jamais parvenu jusque là, il n'aurait jamais put survivre. Comment avait-il put se séparer d'elle ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et l'homme entra.

- C'est encore à vous… Ha ! Ha ! Ha !…

Il attrapa Harry et Ginny par le col et les traîna dans l'arène. Les corps avaient été enlevés, mais les traces de sang étaient encore présentes, il y en avait encore, plus. L'homme les força à s'agenouiller, Harry voulut résister, mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il planta ensuite deux épées, une devant chacun d'eux, et partit. Une voix résonna :

- DEBOUT !

Harry se releva lentement en cherchant d'où provenait cette voix. Ginny aussi c'était levait.

- Prenez vos armes et avançait vous vers le centre de l'arène.

Harry et Ginny obéirent, ils n'avaient plus la force de résister, à quoi que ce soit.

- Voyez, c'est deux combattant, il s'agit de Harry Potter, le survivant, le seul ayant jamais survécu, même s'il s'agissait là d'un simple hasard, au sort mortel du plus puissant mage de tous les temps…

La foule applaudit à tout rompre.

- … Aujourd'hui regardez-le, il est là devant nous, impuissant au sort qui lui est destiné… La fille, paraît-il, est sa petite amie… Charmante n'est-ce pas ? … Le combat qui va suivre les opposera, ils devront se battre en duel… Le perdant sera tué et le gagnant aura le choix entre la mort et l'entrée dans les forces des mangemorts… Si par malheur, ils refusaient de se battre, ils seraient exécutés tous les deux dans d'extrême souffrance… QUE LE COMBAT COMMENCE !

Harry ne bougea pas, il était horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se tourna vers Ginny, elle avait eut la même réaction que Harry. Ils tenaient toujours leurs épées à la main. Ginny s'approcha lentement de Harry, son regard lui disait qu'elle était prête à affronter tous, pour lui. Elle continua à s'approcher lentement de lui. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Elle avançait encore, un mètre, Harry attendait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose, mais elle dit rien et fit quelque chose que Harry n'aurait jamais cru, elle attaqua. Il évita aisément l'épée de Ginny et se retourna ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulait vraiment se battre. Elle attaqua de nouveau, plus rapidement cette fois, Harry fut obligé de parer son coup avec son épée. Il recula. Ginny amorça un nouveau coup et frappa de toutes ses forces sur l'épée de Harry qui se brisa. Harry n'avait plus qu'un morceau de l'épée. Ginny souleva à nouveau l'épée et tapa en direction de Harry, il sauta sur le côté.

Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas mourir, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas gagner ce combat. Son attitude lui sembla très lâche, il ne voulait pas affronter ses responsabilités, soit tuer Ginny et tenter de sauver le monde, soit se laisser mourir et laisser en même temps Ginny devenir une mangemort, les deux solutions étaient selon lui aussi mauvaises. Il para un coup avec le morceau d'épée. Ginny fut surprise par cette parade et glissa en avant sur Harry. Elle se planta sur les restes de l'épée de Harry. Elle était mortellement blessée.

- NON, hurla Harry.

- … Deviens un mangemort… fait le pour moi…

- Ginny, non, pourquoi ?

Ginny s'étala sur l'épaule de Harry.

- … Je… je t'aime…

Harry avait les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Ginny s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à son baiser et elle mourut, dans les bras de Harry.

Harry la coucha lentement, délicatement sur le sol. Il se tourna vers la foule et hurla de toutes ses forces :

- NON ! POURQUOI ? JE L'AIMAIS…

La foule ne rigolait plus, elle ne bougeait plus, même leurs respirations semblaient arrêtées. Harry s'agenouilla à côté de Ginny. Les larmes coulèrent sur son corps encore chaud. Ginny, _sa_ Ginny, celle si souriante, si vivante, si belle, celle qu'il aimait venait de mourir. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir sourire, la voir s'amuser, la voir vivante, tout simplement.

- Moi aussi Ginny… Moi aussi, je t'aime…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Raffi : Merci, ô toi qui suis moi histoire depuis le début…_

_Nicolas : Merci pour ta courte reviews, simple mais très claire…_

_Kysara (et tout ceux qui m'ont dit que mes chapitres étaient trop courts): Merci Kysara… Je sais que je dois faire des chapitres plus long (tous le monde me le dit) mais je sais pas… J'ai quelque chose qui m'en empêche, une sorte d'impatience… et c'est surtout le fait que je ne suis jamais sûr d'écrire la suite de suite, c'est pour ça que mes chapitres sont courts et fréquents…_


	35. RAB

_Je pense que ce chapitre ne plaira pas à tous le monde… Mais, moi, il me plaint bien…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**34**

**R.A.B.**

Harry passa deux jours dans un cachot humide. Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, après avoir réfléchit, après avoir réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé, il se jura de ne vivre que pour détruire Voldemort.

Il se leva pour la première fois depuis deux jours, il pensa repensa aux Horcruxes, plus vite ils les retrouveraient, plus vite il pourrait affronter Voldemort et sauver le monde… ou mourir !

Il s'approcha de son « plateau repas » et commença à manger le pain rassis qui lui était servit, il devait reprendre des forces. Au début il avait pensé choisir la mort, mais il s'était rappelé les mots de Ginny, feu Ginny : « Deviens mangemorts… fait le pour moi… ». Harry savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, il ne devait pas mourir, pas encore. Il se rassit et ferma les yeux, chaque fois qu'il repensait à la façon de tuer Voldemort, il en venait à penser aux Horcruxes et inévitablement à ce fameux R.A.B. avait-il vraiment détruit l'Horcruxes, et sinon où était-il maintenant ?

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry n'attendit pas qu'on vienne le tirait, il se leva et avança vers la porte. Un mangemort encapuchonné attendait.

- Suis-moi ! ordonna une voix d'homme, où plutôt d'adolescent.

Harry s'exécuta. Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte de bois, scellait magiquement, le mangemort sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte. Il ne prononça aucune parole et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle révéla un escalier de pierre blanc et le mangemorts monta les escaliers, suivit de Harry.

En haut des escaliers, le mangemorts prit à droite et il rentrèrent dans une pièce. Trois mangemorts attendaient déjà dans la pièce. Le mangemort qui le guidaient l'accompagna jusqu'à une table où Harry s'installa. Les quatre mangemorts se placèrent ensuite à une sorte de grande table, comme dans un tribunal.

- Harry Potter, commença une voix de femme, nous t'avons laissé le temps de choisir ton sort… Qu'as-tu décidé ?

- Pourquoi restez-vous caché derrière vos capuchons ?

- Pour ne pas être reconnu.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher de moi, si j'accepte, je serais l'un d'entre vous et si je refuse, je mourais, rajouta Harry.

- Il a raison, répondit le mangemort qui était allé le chercher.

Ils enlevèrent leurs capuchons et Harry put reconnaître Crabbe, Goyle, Bellatrix et Malfoy.

Harry les regarda un à un. Bellatrix était soucieuse et ne semblait pas ravis, Crabbe et Goyle paraissaient aussi stupides que leurs fils et Malfoy regardait fixement Harry dans les yeux.

Drago se leva.

- Alors, Harry tu as pris une décision ?

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Malfoy le coupa.

- Non ! Ne réponds pas tout de suite, comme tu le vois, je suis devenu un mangemort, plus par obligation que par plaisir, mais bon, tu n'as pas à pleurer sur mon sort. Je tenais juste à te demander si tu connaissais un certain R.A.B. ?

Harry tenta de cacher sa surprise.

- Je… non, je ne connais personne de ce nom…

- Je suis sûr du contraire.

Drago n'avait pas put lire ses pensées, Harry fermait son esprit, il savait…

- Très bien, je vois que tu sais qui c'est, ou plutôt qui c'était. Je vois que tu te pose beaucoup de questions soudainement, c'était le but de cette manœuvre. On peut dire que d'une certaine façon j'ai envi de suivre son exemple… Tu me suis ?

- Oui, je pense… mais j'ai un doute, répondit Harry.

- Drago ? Je ne comprends pas le sens de cette conversation, coupa Bellatrix.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tante Bellatrix, répliqua Drago.

Il se retourna vers Harry.

- Tu sais sans doute ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? demanda Drago.

- Non, avoua Harry.

- Il a été tué, par mon père, lui aussi mort… ils finissent tous comme ça… c'est pour ça… et surtout, vu les choses demandées, je me pose de plus en plus de questions…

- Est-ce que je dois vraiment prendre ce que tu me dis pour argent contant ? demanda Harry sous le regard plus que méfiant de Bellatrix.

- Oui. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix, en fait, j'ai un peu mentit, j'étais dans la même situation que toi… Mais, j'étais seul, sans personne pour m'aider… Alors voilà… moi, je tenais à te tendre cette perche… et si tu es d'accord, je te passe ta baguette et tu te fais la Marque…

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil et lui montra d'un signe discret de la tête, les trois autres mangemorts.

- Oui, je pense que je suis prêt, répondit Harry comprenant ce que Drago voulait lui dire.

Bellatrix afficha une mine dégoûtée et apporta la baguette de Harry. Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent de Harry et Drago resta en retrait.

Bellatrix tendit la baguette à Harry.

- Les paroles sont _mangemort serpentus_, lui dit Bellatrix, j'aurais préférais que tu choisisses la mort, rajouta-t-elle doucement.

Harry prit sa baguette, leva sa manche gauche et tendit son bras devant lui, juste à la hauteur du ventre de Bellatrix, il vit Drago, sortir sa baguette. Il tendit sa baguette vers son bras, respira un coup et tout en baissant son bras prononça _Avada Kedavra_ vers Bellatrix. Drago fit de même sur Goyle. Crabbe allait se retourner vers Drago, mais Harry le tua juste à temps.

- Tu sais que ce que je viens de faire et sans retour possible ? demanda Drago.

- Oui, répondit sévèrement Harry. Je ferais mon possible pour que tu sois protégé…

- Non, je ne veux pas être protégé, je veux t'aider dans ta tache pour tuer Voldemort. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ce que j'ai fait, mais je veux juste être dans le bon camp au moment de mourir.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il enfila une tenue de mangemort et sortit de la pièce.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Raffi : Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews…_

_Tout les autres : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review… C'est ça qui me permet de continuer (50 reviews pour le moment… C'est peu, mais déjà c'est pas mal, j'aurais pu en avoir beaucoup moins…)_


	36. Trop tard

**35**

**Trop tard**

Il faisait froid dans ce satané cachot. Ron se leva, il n'en pouvait plus, il avait faim, froid et mal partout. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, comme si tout le monde était partit et personne n'était revenu. Il n'avait pas non plus de nouvelle de Harry, ni de qui que ce soit. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, s'allongea doucement sur le matelas trempé posé à même le sol. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Harry, à tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, avec Hermione… Hermione, pourquoi ne lui avait tout de suite avoué qu'il l'aimait, le premier jour où il l'avait vu ? Elle lui manquait, il se souvint la fois où elle avait faillit mourir avec le troll. Harry et lui avait enfermé le troll dans les toilettes où Hermione était, il sourit. Il se rappela aussi la fois où elle avait été pétrifiée, elle était à la bibliothèque ce jour là, elle avait résolu l'énigme, ce qui avait permit de sauver la sœur, Ginny… Ginny, que faisait-elle en se moment ? Où était-elle ? Etait-elle encore en vie au moins ?

Ron sentit une boule dans sa gorge, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il connaissait la réponse au fond de lui. Il se souvenait très bien s'être réveillé deux jours auparavant, en sueur, il avait ressentit comme un vide immense, comme s'il venait de perdre une partie de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Non, elle ne devait pas être morte… Il ne fallait pas, Ron refusa cette possibilité.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, plusieurs personnes approchaient de sa cellule. Il n'aurait peut-être pas deux chances comme celle-là. La porte s'ouvrit, il distingua deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, des mangemorts. Il ferma les yeux et fint le sommeil. Les deux silhouettes s'approchèrent.

- Il est mort ? demanda une voix d'homme.

- Non, je ne pense pas, on dirait qu'il dort, répondit une autre voix d'homme.

L'un des deux mangemorts s'approcha. Ron se retourna vivement, se saisit de la baguette du mangemort et l'envoya sur le sol. Il tendit la baguette droit devant lui. Le deuxième mangemort ne bougeait pas, il était comme paralysé.

- Non, Ron, ne fais pas ça, implora le mangemort encore debout.

Il enleva sa capuche, révélant ainsi son visage.

- Toi… Comment oses-tu ? Après avoir provoqué la mort de Dumbledore ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne l'ai pas tué ce soir là… D'ailleurs, personne ne l'a tué… répondit Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je viens te délivrer, répondit Malfoy, en se décalant vers le mangemort au sol.

- Ne bouge pas ! ordonna Ron.

- Je veux juste voir s'il n'est pas mort, répondit Drago.

- _Accio baguette_, prononça Ron.

La baguette de Drago vola jusque dans la main de Ron.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, commença Drago, laisses-moi te montrer quelques images.

Drago essaya d'entrait en contacte avec l'esprit de Ron, mais celui-ci se mit à rire.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Tu croyais peut-être que je me laisserais avoir par une supercherie aussi grossière.

- Tu es occlument, bravo, je n'attendais pas ça de toi… Ils font du bon travaille à l'ordre du phœnix… Euh, pardon, je veux dire, ils faisaient du bon travaille à l'ordre du phœnix…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis… ? se mit en colère Ron.

- Je veux dire que l'ordre n'est plus… Les dernières résistances du monde sorcier ont lâchées… Presque toutes… la destiné de ce monde ne tiens plus que sur les épaules du survivant… mais si tu ne baisses pas ta baguette, il ne pourra rien faire…

Drago se baissa et enleva la capuche de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que ? demanda Ron.

- J'ai décidé de changer de camps et Harry a bien voulu me faire confiance, afin, partiellement, je suppose que si je te tué, je perdrai toute ça confiance, alors, je te demande de faire confiance au jugement de Harry, si tu ne peux pas me faire confiance…

Ron baissa doucement la baguette de Harry, vers le sol. Drago se releva et sortit une petite pochette de bois de sa poche intérieur. Il la posa sur le sol et la fit glisser vers Ron.

- C'est ta baguette, peut-être voudras-tu bien me rendre la mienne en échange…

Ron ramassa la boite et l'ouvrit, il y avait bien sa baguette à l'intérieur, il s'en saisit et fit rouler la baguette de Malfoy vers lui. Drago se baissa et prit sa baguette.

- Merci.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry et prononça une courte incantation, Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit Ron.

- Ron !

- Harry ?

- Je te pris de me faire confiance en attendant plus d'explication… tu veux bien ?

- Oui, répondit simplement Ron.

- Très bien, il faut que l'on s'en aille…

- Attends ! commença Ron.

Harry se figea : _non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pose cette question, pas maintenant._

- Il faut délivrer Ginny…

Non… 

Harry baissa la tête.

- C'est trop tard…

Ron le regarda fixement, il ne lâcha pas une larme, pas un cri de douleur, rien.

- Je comprends…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Boo Sullyvan : Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné mal au cœur… Pour ce qui est de Ginny, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai tuée… enfin… je suppose que c'était essentiel à mon histoire… Aller, merci pour ta review… A+ j'espère…_


	37. Neiges de Noël

Désolé pour ce retard considérable… (J'ai eu quelques menus problèmes, et c'est un euphémisme…)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**36**

**Neiges de Noël**

-Où allons-nous, maintenant ? demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas, avoua Harry, on pourrait aller chez moi… tu sais…

-Ce n'ait pas le peine de parler en codé, si vous ne voulez pas que j'entende, dites-le-moi… rigola amèrement le repentit. Je vous attends là-dedans, rajout-t-il en entrant dans un bar.

Ron attendit qu'il soit or de vu, et se retourna vers Harry.

-Tu lui fais confiance ? demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas trop… C'est peut-être un piège, mais j'ai envi de croire en lui… tu vois… je commence à comprendre l'attitude de Dumbledore…

-Oui… Tu as peut-être raison…

Harry se tourna vers l'entrée du bar et commença à avancer.

-Harry… Attend…

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers Ron.

-Tu… tu as vu ma sœur… Je veux dire… avant qu'elle… enfin… quand elle était toujours…

Ron était en larmes et Harry ne voulait pas montrer sa souffrance.

-Elle est morte dans mes bras…

-… ça a dut être atroce… dit Ron, la voix entrecoupé de sanglots.

-C'était pire qu'atroce… elle est tombée sur mon épée… et elle m'a juste demandé de vivre, pour elle…

Ron était très blanc, ses larmes avaient cessé devant les révélations de Harry. Il réalisait que Harry devait souffrir plus que toute autre personne sur cette planète. Et devant tant de souffrances et de tristesse, il lui sembla que la sienne ne méritait pas d'être…

Harry rentra dans le bar. Ron s'avança vers l'entrée mais il s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer, tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir sur un banc public. De quel droit se permettait-il de douter de Harry ? D'où lui venait ce privilège de suivre Harry ? Ne lui avait-il pas toujours été plus embarrassant qu'aidant ? Il l'avait gêné, il l'avait toujours gêné, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il l'avait sauvé lui, alors qu'il y avait tant de personnes dans ces cachots qui pouvait l'aider mieux que lui et comme seul récompense qu'avait-il eut ? Même pas un merci, juste des questions embarrassantes, il lui avait rappelé les pires souvenirs de son existence. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas réconforté comme Hermione le faisait ci souvent ?

Ron baissa les yeux, des larmes en tombèrent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Ron releva la tête et regarda à travers la vitre du bar, Harry était à côté de Malfoy, son pire ennemi jusqu'à maintenant, ils riaient. Comment pouvaient-ils rire alors que le monde était en guerre ? Alors que toutes les résistances du monde magique face à Lord Voldemort étaient tombées ? Alors que Ginny était morte ?

Ron leva la tête, la nuit avait étendu son voile dans le ciel. Ron vit que les étoiles ne brillaient pas comme d'habitude, elles semblaient voilées, comme si elles portaient le deuil de Ginny.

Du monde passait de temps en temps devant lui et semblaient réjouis. Ils portaient de lourds paquets, Ron avait oublié, dans quelques jours se serait Noël, mais dans combien de temps ? Ron avait perdu la notion du temps, combien de temps s'était-il passait depuis son enfermement ? Depuis que Ginny était morte ?

Ron se leva et s'approcha d'un passant aux bras chargés de cadeaux.

-Excusez-moi ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

-Vous sortez d'où, mon ami ? On est le 24, dans quelques heures c'est Noël.

-Merci…

Ron avait toujours adoré cette période de l'année, c'était le moment où toutes ses bêtises étaient oubliées, où, malgré sa pauvreté, il recevait des cadeaux. Il ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu revoir Ginny, ne serait-ce que pour les fêtes de Noël.

Ron s'allongea sur le banc et ferma les yeux. Il dessina d'après ses souvenirs le visage de sa sœur, quand elle était contente, quand elle se mettait en colère contre lui, quand elle réfléchissait, quand elle mangeait, quand elle dormait, quand elle était triste, quand elle jouait. Il fit dans sa tête un résumé rapide de ce qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Il sentit un frison lui parcourir le dos et remonter le long de la nuque. Que se passerait-il s'il devait perdre Hermione ? Que devait ressentir Harry, lui qui avait toujours perdu les personnes qu'il aimait ? Il se sentit ridicule devant le courage et la résistance de Harry. Il voulait cette force ou cette capacité à faire abstraction de son malheur. Il ouvrit les yeux, Drago parlait toujours à Harry, mais leurs sourires avaient disparus, Harry semblait même plutôt décontenancé, apeuré ou peut-être dégoûté. Ron regarda autour de lui, les rues étaient vides, le bar aussi, à part Harry, Drago et un homme qui cuvé son vin. Ron regarda sa montre, plus que quelques minutes avant que ce soit Noël. Il regarda le ciel et ferma les yeux.

-Je pense très fort à toi Ginny, pensa-t-il le plus fort qu'il put.

Il rouvrit les yeux, il neigeait.

-Merci, merci Ginny, dit-il à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte, merci pour cette réponse, je te rejoindrais un jour, même pas tout de suite, il faut que j'aide Harry… A bientôt…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Alizée : Merci pour ta review, même si je te l'ai déjà dit… Mes idées ne peuvent qu'être meilleurs que les tiennes, non pas que les tiennes sont mauvaises, mais les miennes sont les meilleurs… A+

Raffi : Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce sera un nouveau trio, du moins, pas définitivement. Comment veux-tu remplacer le trio original… ? A+

Kysara : Les héros sont mieux seul… ? C'est tout ce que tu trouve a dire après la mort de Ginny ? Non, je rigole… A+


	38. Seul au monde

**37**

**Seul au monde**

- Excusez-moi ? demanda le barman. Je ferme.

Harry et Malfoy se levèrent et sortirent du bar.

- Au revoir, merci et joyeux Noël, leur souhaita le barman.

Harry avait oublié, c'était Noël, où était Ron ? Il devait lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël, lui qui avait toujours était là pour le soutenir moralement, lui qui restait avec lui, malgré tout ce qui arrivait à Harry, lui qui restait dans l'ombre de Harry, lui, son ami, son meilleur ami.

Ron regardaient le ciel, ses yeux étaient rouges, il devait avoir pleuré. Il ferma les yeux, Harry leva les yeux aux cieux et vit qu'il neigeait. Ron rouvrit les yeux et répondit au ciel.

- Merci,… je te rejoindrais… A bientôt.

Harry ne compris que ces quelques mots. Il s'approcha lentement de Ron, il était allongé, il ne bougeait pas, il semblait dormir. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule, Ron lui attrapa le bras et ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh ! Harry, désolé.

- Joyeux Noël, Ron, répondit-il.

- Merci… Toi aussi… Je… je voulais savoir…

Harry le jugea, il paraissait fatigué.

- … Je voulais savoir… si tu… tu avais toujours besoin de moi… enfin je veux dire… je suis plus ennuyant… qu'utile…

C'était comme si Harry avait prit une gifle, son meilleur ami venait de lui dire qu'il voulait partir, arrêter de l'aider, le quitter, le fuir. Harry ferma les yeux, il aurait dû y penser, comment pouvait-il espérer qu'il resterait après avoir été enfermé, torturé et après avoir perdu sa sœur ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

- Je comprends… tu peux partir… Je pense que tu pourrais commencer par chercher au Terrier, s'il n'y a personne tu iras au square Grimmaurd… il n'y a plus de protection… Je pense qu'ils y vont toujours, juste pour surveiller…

Harry tourna le dos à Ron et partit en direction de Drago, il lui dit quelque chose et ils se volatilisèrent.

Ron tomba à genou. Harry l'avait libéré. Non, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de partir. Ron baissa la tête et des larmes se mirent à tomber de ses joues. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait promis de le suivre où qu'il irait et maintenant, il l'abandonné. Ron resta là plusieurs heures, sans bouger, seul la nuit de Noël. Seul au monde, il avait, en quelques heures, perdu sa sœur puis son meilleur ami.

Au loin un clocher sonna deux heures du matin. Ron se leva lentement, il ferma les yeux.

- Je rentre à la maison.

Il tourna sur lui-même et sentit la pression augmenter sur tout son corps, ses tympans furent comme écrasés, puis il apparut devant une maison biscornue, avec des tas d'ordures entassés sur les côtés. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vie. Ron passa à côté d'un écriteau planté dans le sol sur lequel on pouvait lire : « Le Terrier »

Ron entra dans une petite cuisine très encombrée, la table de bois habituellement au milieu de la pièce était en morceaux entassée dans un coin. Ron chercha l'horloge, mais ne la trouva pas, elle avait été emmenée. Ron remarqua quelque chose qui brillait sur le sol, il s'approcha et ramassa une sorte de cuillère avec à l'intérieur une photo de Ginny, sous le portrait, on pouvait lire : « Morte ». Ron s'assit sur le sol, sa sœur était belle et bien morte, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il chercha dans toute la maison, mais, elle était vide, certains meubles avaient même était enlevés.

Ron entra dans sa chambre, la pagaille était encore plus importante que d'habitude. La pièce sentait le renfermé, il ouvrit la fenêtre et ressortit de la pièce. Il s'approcha avec hésitation de la chambre de Ginny, il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Dans la chambre, des dizaines de paquets en carton étaient entassés. Ron ouvrit le premier, à l'intérieur, toutes les photos de Ginny étaient bien rangé, il y avait des photos de toute la famille, de Ginny, de Harry, de Dumbledore, de Hermione, et d'autres que Ron reconnu comme les amies de Ginny. Il prit la photo où Ginny essayait pour la première fois un balais volant et sortit de la pièce. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ron se sentit pour la deuxième fois de la journée seul au monde, vraiment seul au monde.

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, il avait fait un cauchemar dans lequel Hermione mourait dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, il se leva, prit une douche, s'habilla et sortit du Terrier. Il ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Il transplana chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, le chemin de Traverse était vide, complètement vide, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il avança lentement sur la longue allée, les boutiques étaient condamnées par des planches de bois. Il continua longtemps comme ça, à errer, même la boutique de ses frères était fermée. Le monde avait belle et bien sombré dans les ténèbres.


	39. Harry et Hermione

**39**

**Harry et Hermione**

Harry avait-il raison ? Ron commençait à en douter. Comment ce faisait-il que personne n'était venu alors que cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il attendait ? Harry lui avait pourtant dit que des membres de l'ordre passaient encore pour surveillait. Ron s'allongea sur le canapé poussiéreux. Il comprenait ce que Sirius avait dût ressentir quand il avait dû rester des jours et des jours entiers enfermé dans cette maison, Ron commençait à perdre la notion du temps et il s'ennuyait à mourir. La seule occupation qu'il c'était trouvé était de détruire des pots à distance avec sa baguette magique.

- Putin, je commence à en avoir marre ! hurla Ron en plein milieu du salon.

Il se leva et alla replacer les pots sur l'armoire. Il visa et dégomma deux des quatre pots. Il devait être l'heure de manger, ou plutôt celui de dormir, Ron ne savait pas trop, sa montre avait été détruite lors de ses nombreuses tortures et l'unique horloge de la maison avait été volée par Mondingus.

Ron se leva et sentit son estomac lui crier famine, il devait être l'heure de manger. Ron se dirigea dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit un placard et en sortit une boîte de nourriture magique, il lut l'étiquette :

Ouvrez la boîte et faites bouillir.

Ron ouvrit la boîte et pris sa baguette. La pointa sur la bouillit et lança le sortilège pour faire bouillir. La bouillit se transforma en un petit plat très appétissant que Ron engloutit en deux bouchées.

Il monta dans « sa » chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il ne devait pas être très tôt, Ron avait les yeux qui commençaient à se fermer. Il s'allongea plus confortablement et s'endormit aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ron se retourna et un livre présent sur la table de nuit tomba, Ron se releva en sursaut, réveillé par le bruit. Il bailla, s'étira et finalement se leva. Il avait bien dormit, mais combien de temps, alors là, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il prit des vêtements propres, une serviette et monta dans la salle de bain. Il se fit couler un bain et y plongea. Après deux ou trois brasses, il s'installa confortablement dans l'endroit le moins profond et ferma les yeux. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce qu'il avait fait avec Hermione dans ce bain, ce souvenir fit naître sur ses lèvres un large sourire.

Il rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il s'ennuyait, il sortit de l'eau, se sécha et s'habilla. Il avait choisit sans le faire exprès le pull qu'Hermione adorait mettre, celui orange, bien trop grand pour elle. En repensant à elle, il s'imagina ce qu'elle lui aurait dit si elle avait été là :

- Tu devrais lire, ça t'occuperas.

Oui, elle aurait sans doute dit ça, mais Ron n'écoutait jamais Hermione et il serait sans doute descendu pour recommencer avec les pots.

Ron n'avait pas fait un pas vers l'escalier qu'un bruit se fit entendre dans le salon, un craquement. Ron s'avança lentement de la source du bruit. Il pencha la tête, du haut de l'escalier, et vit un homme allongé sur le côté, il semblait cracher du sang. Ron descendit lentement les marches sans se faire entendre. C'était Harry, Harry Potter. Ron se jeta à côté.

- Harry ? Harry, ça va ?

- Vite, vite Ron, il faut partir… !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Ils nous ont retrouvés… Je ne sais pas comment, mais ils connaissent la maison des Blacks… Il faut partir…

- Quoi ? Qui connaît la maison ? s'affola Ron.

- Les mangemorts… Ils arrivent, il faut partir…

Harry n'avait pas finit sa phrase que quatre craquements se firent entendre, quatre mangemorts se tenaient devant eux. Harry sortit sa baguette et se releva difficilement. Ron sortit aussi sa baguette. Les quatre mangemorts ne bougeaient pas. Harry attrapa l'épaule de Ron, et le noir s'installa autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus rien, il sentait à peine la présence de Harry à son épaule. Puis il eut l'impression qu'on le forçait à rentrer dans un tuyau trop étroit, vraiment trop étroit, ses tympans étaient écrasés, il ne pouvait pas passer. Harry essayait de transplaner. Mais, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, habituellement, ça se passer très vite, mais là non, ça durait, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentit encore plus compressé, la douleur était insupportable, il sentait Harry s'éloigner de lui, mais sa main ne lâcha pas son épaule, au contraire, il serra encore plus sa prise. Ron avait mal, mal partout, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Il se sentit partir et tomba dans les pommes.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une tignasse brune, puis deux roux et enfin un brun aux cheveux en bataille. Il cligna des yeux et retomba dans les vapes.

Il ne les rouvrit que quelques heures plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne dans la pièce, tout était désert. Il se leva du lit de fortune sur lequel il était. Les murs étaient de béton brut et il n'y avait rien d'autre que son lit dans la pièce. La seule source de lumière était une ampoule moldu fixait au plafond. Il se tourna vers la porte, c'était une porte de fer, avec une poignée longue d'au moins quinze centimètres, il la baissa et la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur un couloir tout aussi froid que la pièce. La lumière était très faible, il n'y avait qu'elle source de lumière tous les dix mètres, alors qu'il en aurait fallut au moins le triple. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, des deux côtés, le couloir semblait infiniment long. Il décida de tourner à droite. Il avança sur une trentaine de mètres avant de voir une porte presque identique à la sienne, la seule différence étant la poignée remplacée par une sorte de grand volant. Il le tourna et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

Il se trouvait à présent dans une grande salle, avec trois longues tables de fer et une quantité incroyable de chaise. La pièce était aussi déserte que tout le reste. Il vit une autre porte au fond de la salle. Il s'en approcha, mais, il n'y avait aucune poignée. Il essaya de pousser la porte, mais elle résista. Il força un peu plus, toujours rien. Après une troisième tentative infructueuse, il renonça. Il sortit de la salle et reprit dans la même direction, il y avait une porte tous les vingt mètres environ, mais elles ne semblaient pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Il continua sur une distance incroyablement longue, avant d'entendre enfin un bruit lointain. Il avança un peu plus vite, tout en restant le plus silencieux possible, c'était des voix, deux, une d'homme et une de femme. Il accéléra encore. Il vit une porte entrouverte, les voix provenaient de là. Il s'approcha plus lentement et vit clairement Harry dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il voulut entrer, mais une force inconnue le retenu. Il resta là, à écouter.

- Je te dis que tu te dois de lui dire, recommença Harry.

- Non, répondit une voix de femme, je ne veux pas, il a assez d'ennuis comme ça…

- Mais, ce n'est pas un ennui, je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

Ron se décala légèrement pour voir qui était cette femme qui parlait. Il ne vit que son dos et ses cheveux, des cheveux brun, en désordre. Hermione, il en était sûr, c'était Hermione. Elle se retourna vers Harry et Ron se décala pour ne pas être vu.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il tienne à le savoir…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a le droit de savoir.

- Il vient de perdre sa sœur !

Ils parlaient de lui. Non, c'était impossible et puis c'était la guerre, il ne devait pas être le seul à avoir perdu sa sœur.

- J'aurais dû lui dire bien plus tôt.

- Quand ?

- Avant que vous ne partiez.

- Tu le savais ?

- Non…

- Alors ?

- Alors, je ne lui dirais pas !

- Il a était torturé pendant de jours, il a perdu sa sœur, il est resté enfermé dans cette satanée maison perdant six jours… Tu ne crois pas qu'une bonne nouvelle ne lui ferait pas du bien ?

Si, ils parlaient bel et bien de lui.

- Je ne sais pas…

- S'il n'est pas content pour lui, il le sera pour toi…

- Oui, mais… et toi pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il n'apprécierait pas si c'était moi qui lui disais… Alors que toi…

- Je sais… mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction…

- Hermione… Bon, je dois partir…

- Non, attends…

Hermione attrapa le bras de Harry et le tira à elle. Ron était dégoûté, il pensait que… mais que pensait-il au fait ? Qu'Hermione, une fille si intelligente, l'aimerait lui, alors qu'il y avait bien mieux ailleurs ? Non, il avait rêvé… Il se jura que quoi que lui dirait Hermione, il serait heureux pour elle. Même si ça devait lui faire mal, très mal.

Il se déplaça lentement et partit en direction de sa « chambre », doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir. Il arriva devant la porte, l'ouvrit, entra et se colla contre le mur et puis s'assit.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Comme vous le savez sans doute, les réponses aux reviews sont désormais interdites à la fin des chapitres, laissez-moi quand vos reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire… J'essaierais de vous répondre personnellement. A+_


	40. Quiproquo

**39**

**Quiproquo**

-Ron ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux rentrer ? demanda timidement Hermione sur le seuil de la porte.

-Va-y, répondit Ron sur ton qu'il voulait dégagé.

-Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

-Je vais bien, on est où ?

-On est dans une ancienne base militaire moldu, construite pendant la seconde guerre mondiale, elle était à l'origine prévue pour empêcher les Allemands de rentrer en France et… C'est un endroit sûr.

-Un endroit sûr, Hermione, ça était construit par des moldus.

-Nous l'avons doté des meilleurs sortilèges de protection, c'est le nouveau QG de la résistance contre Voldemort, pour le moment, on n'est pas très nombreux, mais d'ici quelques temps…

-Que s'est-il passé pour que personne ne soit venu nous chercher ? demanda Ron.

-Voldemort a prit le pouvoir, il a trouvé un moyen d'attaquer le ministère de la magie et tous les aurors sont morts ou presque. Dumbledore est mort de la main de Voldemort lui-même en défendant Poudlard qui a été attaqué quelques heures après le ministère. Ensuite, toutes les grandes institutions se sont rendues d'elle-même, afin d'épargner un maximum de vie. Les grands pays jusqu'à lors épargner par la guerre de Voldemort ont été attaqué par surprise et seul la France, les USA et l'Asie n'ont pas été pris, mais leurs défenses sont aussi faibles que les notre… Le monde de la magie est en perdition, mais il y a pire… Quand Voldemort aura conquit tout le monde magique, il risque de s'en prendre au monde moldu. Et comme il n'y a plus de ministère de la magie, les moldus risquent de s'apercevoir de l'existence de notre monde…

Ron avait écouté sans bouger, il paraissait ne plus écouter Hermione, mais en fait, sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, il avait des centaines, des milliers de questions qui bouillaient dans sa tête, il en avait même oublié ce qu'il avait entendu peu de temps auparavant.

-Ron ? Tu m'écoutes toujours ?

Ron ne bougea pas, son regard resta dans le vague.

-Oui. Est-ce que… où son mes parents et mes frères ?

-Tes parents sont dans le QG, les jumeaux sont partis chercher des partisans pour combattre Voldemort, Charlie est toujours avec ses dragons, Bill est en Asie avec Fleur et ses parents, Percy est…

-Il est mort ? demanda calmement Ron.

-Non, il a rejoint Voldemort.

-Hum… donc il ne va pas tarder à mourir…

-… et Ginny est…

-Je sais, coupa Ron.

-Ron, tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

Il se leva avant qu'elle ne soit trop près de lui.

-Oui, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-Bien. Suis-moi, je dois te faire visiter.

Hermione sortit de la chambre. Ron hésita, mais la suivit, finalement. Il prirent à droite dans le couloir. Il marchèrent jusqu'à la salle aux trois tables.

-Voici la salle à manger. Elle est très grande, mais on espère bien pouvoir un jour la remplir entièrement de « résistants ».

Hermione fit demi-tour et allait sortir, quand Ron demanda :

-Qu'y a t-il derrière la porte là-bas ?

-Les cuisines, il y a Dobby et Wisky qui y travaillent.

Elle ressortit, ravie de voir que Ron commençait à s'intéresser à leur QG. Il marchèrent le long du couloir, et comme par miracle, les portes qui avaient résisté à Ron s'ouvraient avec facilité sous la main de Hermione.

-Ce sont les chambres, pour le moment très peu sont utilisées.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte où Ron avait surpris Harry et Hermione. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, invitant Ron à entrer.

-C'est ma chambre.

La pièce était étrangement aménagée comme celle au Square Grimmaurd, excepté la pièce avec les cousins. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil.

-Assis-toi, s'invita Hermione.

Ron s'assit sur un autre fauteuil.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas, une partie d'échec ? proposa Hermione.

-Oui, pourquoi pas ?

Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un échiquier version sorcier.

Après une dizaine de partie que Ron avait toutes gagnées, l'ambiance était déjà moins tendue.

-Ça te dirais de faire un test ?

-Quel genre de test ?

-Oh ! Rien de sérieux ! Un test que j'ai vu dans un magasine.

-Bon ! Si tu veux.

-Ok ! Je commence, question une : Que feriez-vous si on vous proposer en voyage d'amour ?

-Euh… Je sais pas, je suppose que ça dépendrait de la fille, répondit Ron.

Hermione nota quelque chose.

-Question deux : Que ce passerait-il si vous appreniez que votre petite amie vous tromper ?

-Je péterais la gueule au mec…

-Ron !

Elle fronça les sourcils mais nota quand même une phrase dans son magasine.

-Question trois : Si votre meilleur ami vous avouer un secret, sauriez-vous le tenir ?

-Même sous la torture, répondit fièrement Ron.

Elle nota encore la réponse.

-Question quatre : Comment réagiriez-vous si votre meilleure amie vous disait qu'elle était enceinte ?

-… Je suppose que je lui dirais : toutes mes félicitations…

Ron déglutit avec difficulté.

-Tu ne chercherais pas à savoir de qui est le bébé ?

-Pas si j'avais entendu une discussion que je n'aurais pas dû entendre entre mes deux meilleurs amis…

Ron se leva et se tourna vers la porte, il mit la main sur la porte et l'ouvrit. Il allait passer le seuil, mais il hésita et sans se retourner demanda :

-Il est de Harry ?

-Non, répondit simplement Hermione.

Il franchit la porte et alla en direction de sa chambre. Il fit une dizaine de pas, quand Hermione sortit en courant dans le couloir et hurla : « IL EST DE TOI » avant de partir en courant dans la direction opposée.


	41. Harry le sage

**40**

**Harry le sage**

Ron avançait lentement dans le long couloir. Il avait été nul, comme toujours. Non, pas comme toujours, pire encore. Il aurait dû la suivre, mais après ça, il n'en avait pas le courage, ainsi, il avançait en direction de sa chambre. Ça aurait dû être le meilleur moment de sa vie, à lui et à Hermione, mais il avait tout gâché.

Il passa devant la chambre de Harry, la porte était ouverte et Harry faisait ses bagages. Ron s'arrêta et regarda étrangement Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry sans se retourner.

-Rien, je… mais pourquoi tu fais tes bagages, tu pars ?

-Oui, Malfoy a retrouvé un Horcruxe et nous devons aller le chercher, expliqua Harry.

-Je peux venir ?

-Hermione ne te la pas dit ?

-Si…

-Et tu veux quand même partir ?

-Je… je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il aurait fallut, expliqua Ron.

-Ha ! Je vois…

-Alors je peux venir ?

-Oui…

Ron allait sortir de la pièce, mais Harry continua sa phrase comme si de rein était.

-… Nous ne partons que demain, tu as donc jusqu'à demain pour régler à tes problèmes avec Hermione…

-Harry… ?

-… Si tu ne le fais pas, je ne veux même pas que tu viennes te présenter à moi dans deux jours, finit Harry sur le même ton que celui sur lequel il avait commencé.

-Ça va, j'ai compris…

-Je pense qu'elle doit être à la « cantine ».

Ron se leva, Harry avait raison, il se devait de présenter ses excuses à Hermione. Il ne devait pas partir avec ça sur le cœur, s'il ne devait pas revenir… non, cette possibilité n'était désormais plus envisageable, il se devait de revenir, plus seulement pour Hermione, mais aussi pour le petit bout de chou qui grandissait maintenant dans son ventre.

Ron absorbé par ses pensées ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de la « cantine ». Et il n'avait rien préparé à dire.

-Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, même ce matin, je ne savais plus où j'étais et je me suis aventuré or de la pièce où j'étais. Quand je vous ai entendus, toi et Harry, j'ai cru que… que vous étiez ensemble, et j'ai ressenti un jalousie et une douleur indescriptible. Je me suis juré que je ne me plaindrais pas que tu me s'annoncerais, mais quand tu m'as fait comprendre que tu étais enceinte, là s'en était trop, tu comprends, je croyais que le bébé était de lui et… enfin voilà…

Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait qu'il dise, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps devant la porte à faire un monologue. Il posa la main sur la poignée. Ça ne devait pas être si difficile de lui faire des excuses, il l'avait déjà fait auparavant. Oui, mais pas comme ça. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense plus, plus il pensait et plus il stressait, et bien sûr, plus il stressait, moins il voulait entrer. Il fit tourner la poignée (qui je le rappelle était une sorte de grand volant) et rentra dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas que Hermione, une vingtaine de personnes étaient là. Des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, il s'avança lentement entre les tables, Hermione devait être parmi elles. Il la vit, elle était avec deux autres personnes, des roux. Ron sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ses parents étaient avec Hermione et tentaient, en vain, de la réconforter. Elle pleurait. A cause de lui. Il s'avança.

-RONALD WEASLEY ! hurla Mme Weasley.

-Rrroonn… pleurnicha Hermione en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues avec ses manches.

-COMMENT OSE-TU LUI FAIRE ÇA APRES L'AVOIR MISE ENCEINTE ? reprit Mme Weasley.

Toutes les discussions s'étaient interrompues et tout le monde les regardait.

-Je… je suis vraiment désolé… je… je…

Le discours qu'il s'était préparé lui semblait bien faible dans sa mère, bien trop dur à dire devant tan de monde et bien inutile devant les larmes de Hermione.

-ÇA NE SUFFIT PAS D'ÊTRE DESOLE… IL FAUT PLUS, TU N'ES QU'UN… QU'UN…

Mme Weasley perdait ses mots d'énervement, sa ne lui arrivait que très rarement et ce n'était vraiment pas un bon signe, s'était même le signal d'alarme signifiant qu'il fallait prendre la fuite, mais Ron ne bougea pas, il avait mérité une correction. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça.

Mme Weasley s'avança vers lui et lui mit une gifle comme il n'en avait jamais prit avant. Il tomba à genou sous la violence du choc. Hermione voulu se lever, mais Mr Weasley l'en empêcha. Mme Weasley le regardait d'un oeil méchant, à la limite du dégoût. Hermione se débarrassa de la prise de Mr Weasley et vint à côté de Ron, elle l'aida à se relever.

-Je suis désolé, je t'aime vraiment et si tu me rejetais, je comprendrais parfaitement, lui dit-il à l'oreille et s'appuyant le moins possible sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Non, ne dis pas ça, coupa Hermione, moi aussi je t'aime et je ne veux pas te quitter, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt.

-Hermione, rien ne peut-être ta faute, pas avec un si beau visage…

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et elle fit les derniers centimètres qui la séparait de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Dans ce baiser, on pouvait sentir la tendresse, l'amour et les excuses à la fois.

Mme Weasley et Mr Weasley n'en revenait pas. Toute la salle n'en revenait pas. Hermione le mit totalement debout et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, l'aida à sortir et referma la porte. Malgré l'épaisseur de la porte, ils purent entendre les acclamations de toute la salle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus intensément, cette fois. Ils se retrouvaient vraiment, seulement maintenant. Hermione rompit le baiser et le regarda dans les yeux et sans qu'ils n'aient à échanger de mots, ils partirent en courant en direction de la chambre d'Hermione.


	42. Le sort

**41**

**Le sort**

On frappa trois coups à la porte.

-Qui ça peut-être ? demanda Hermione.

-Mince ! J'ai demandé à Harry de l'accompagner.

-Ou va t-il ? demanda Hermione suspicieuse.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit ? répondit Ron en se rhabillant.

-Non.

Harry frappa encore à la porte, avec plus d'insistance.

-Entrez, dit Ron sans réfléchir.

Harry entra et Hermione s'enfonça au fond du lit, sous les couettes.

-Ron, tu ne réfléchiras donc jamais ?

-Oups, répondit Ron à la fois amusé et confus.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Harry. Ron, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant, insista Harry.

-Oui, oui, je me dépêche de m'habiller.

-Entends ! cria Hermione en sortant la tête de ses couvertures. Où allez-vous ?

-Je… ce ne sera pas long, mentit Harry.

Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'Hermione était enceinte, il se refusait à lui faire courir le moindre risque et lui avait caché la découverte de ce nouvel Horcruxe.

-Menteur ! répondit Hermione en sortant presque intégralement des son lit.

Harry vira aussitôt au rouge et Hermione aussi. Elle replongea se cacher et Harry se retourna. Seul Ron semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

-Ron ! Ne rigole pas ! ordonna Hermione.

-Bon, il faut vraiment y aller, rappela Harry.

-Vous ne m'avez pas dit où vous aller ! cria Hermione.

Ron et Harry se précipitèrent hors de la pièce.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? demanda Ron.

-Je sais pas… Je suppose que si elle je lui avais dit, elle aurait voulu venir…

-Oui, c'est assez compréhensif…

-Je pensais que tu serais content qu'elle ne vienne pas…

-Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Ron.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une petite balade de santé… Je pense même, que se sera dangereux… Le dernier que j'ai vu était protégé par des sorts puissants et des inferies…

-Ha oui ! Je n'y avais même pas pensé… Je ne réalise pas encore complètement qu'Hermione est enceinte…

-Oui…

-Où avons-nous ? demanda Ron.

-D'abord, il faut que nous sortions du QG… J'y ai mis un sort anti-transplanage…

-Ha ! Tu as appris beaucoup de sorts puissants ? demanda Ron surpris par le savoir faire de son ami.

-Oui, mais j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à les apprendre… Cette guerre est inutile…

-Oui, je te comprends… Y a t-il un sort que je dois connaître pour quand on sera là-bas ?

-Le sortilège de feu contre les inferies, le sortilège de bouclier et je te dirais si je pense à autre chose…

Ron regarda Harry avec insistance. Harry savait très bien, qu'il y avait des centaines de sorts que Ron devrait connaître pour ne pas se faire avoir par un des nombreux pièges que Voldemort avait placés, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter… Harry vit la porte de la base, c'était une grande porte de fer noir, elle devait peser au moins deux ou trois tonnes. Il s'en approcha et posa sa baguette sur la porte il pensa fortement au mot de passe : « Ginny ». La porte bascula lentement, comme si de rien était.

Harry frissonna, le vent était très froid. La neige recouvrait la petite plaine habituellement verte. Il fit deux pas en avant et Ron le suivit.

-Alors, où on doit aller ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement… Malfoy doit venir nous chercher…

-Ha ! Malfoy ! Et il est censé venir quand ?

-Dans une petite heure.

-Quoi ? Une heure ? Et pourquoi on a autant d'avance ?

-Je voulais te parler tranquillement…

-Hum ! Je vois… et on ne pouvait pas dedans ?

-Non… Je commence à perdre espoir… Il y a des fois où j'espère la mort… Je m'imagine dans un endroit où je retrouverai Ginny, Dumbledore, Sirius et mes parents… C'est un endroit magnifique, une sorte de plaine, au loin on peut voir un village, avec seulement cinq ou six maisons, c'est un endroit magnifiquement calme… mais toujours à ce moment, je vois le visage de Ginny qui me dit « Non, Harry, tu dois vivre… »… et là, je rêve du moment où je pourrais tuer Voldemort, l'endroit et totalement différent, il y a des morts partout, des personnes qui souffrent à l'agonie, je ne peux rien faire pour les aider, mais je peux encore empêcher qu'il n'y est d'autre personne qui se rajoute à celles-ci… Je suis prêt à tuer… Je ne vois plus que lui et sa tête de serpent, je lève ma baguette et là, j'imagine toutes les souffrances qu'il a put causer… Je voulais le tuer, mais finalement je décide de le faire souffrir, comme il m'a fait souffrir en provoquant touts ses morts…

Ron ne bougeait pas, il avait, pendant tout le temps où Harry lui avait détaillé ses visions, pas bougé. Il écoutait, il ne s'était jamais imaginé à quel point Harry souffrait, il s'était certes dit que ça devait être dur pour lui, mais pas à ce point.

Harry se releva, il ne devait pas lui dire ça, il voulait lui parler de la fin, de quand ça serait fini.

-Je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça… Je voulais te parler de…

-Non, tu as bien fait. Ça t'a soulagé, je me trompe ?

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Ron de parler ainsi, c'était Hermione qui le faisait habituellement.

-Merci… Ron…

-Oui ?

-J'ai trouvé un sort…

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

-… non, en fait, j'ai inventé un sort, c'est peut-être ça le pire… J'ai inventé un sort puissant, très puissant, vraiment très puissant… seulement…

-Oui ?

-Toutes les personnes qui se trouveront à côté de moi, dans un très grand rayon, mourront…

-… Tu veux te sacrifier ?

-… Oui, seulement, moi, je ne mourrai pas…

-Harry, je ne comprends pas…

-Toutes les personnes qui seront au combat finale, mourront… Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux, il venait de comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne prouva pas les mots.

-… J'enrôle des personnes… mais, elles sont toutes condamnées… soit elles mourront de la main de l'ennemi, soit de la mienne… Je vais sacrifier des centaines d'innocents… des centaines d'amis et d'alliés…

-Je suis prêt à mourir pour toi…

-Non, je ne veux pas, je veux que toi et Hermione ne veniez pas à la bataille finale… Tu comprends ce que je te dis ?

-Oui, mais je refuse… Harry, comment peux-tu me demander une chose pareil ?

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi ou pour Hermione, fais le pour ton fils ou ta fille…

Ron regarda son ami étrangement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put répliquer, un clac sonore se fit entendre et Drago apparu.


	43. Un mort de plus

**42**

**Un mort de plus**

Harry, Ron et Drago étaient à présent dans une petite pièce sombre, qui ressemblait étrangement à une chaufferie, l'odeur était insoutenable. Des dizaines d'objets de toutes sortes traînaient dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un lit ou plutôt un nid, fait de plume, de vieux draps et des objets.

- Attendez, un instant, commença Ron, je connais cet endroit…

- Oui, sans doute, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit qui n'était pas rempli de mangemorts, répondit Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ? demanda Harry qui avait aussi reconnu l'endroit.

- J'ai retrouvé un Horcruxe que beaucoup de personnes croyaient détruit, à commencer par toi Potter…

- Le collier !

- Exact… Je l'ai retrouvé par un sort puissant, et je suis venu vérifier, mais les mangemorts étaient déjà là !

- Comment va t-on faire pour aller le chercher ? demanda Ron.

- Potter ? Tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité ?

- Oui ! Et arrêtes de m'appeler Potter !

- Désolé, c'est l'habitude…

Harry sortit la cape de son père de sa poche. Ron, Harry et Drago se mirent son la cape. Ils ouvrirent délicatement la porte de la chaufferie et sortirent discrètement. Un mangemort ronflaient bruyamment dans la cuisine. Ils passèrent devant lui et montèrent à l'étage, là encore un mangemort montait la garde.

- Pff… J'en ai marre, il se passe rien, ça sert vraiment à rien de monter la garde ici… râla le garde avant de ce jeter sur un fauteuil qu'il avait dû placer là.

Harry, Ron et Drago le contournèrent avant de ce diriger dans une petite pièce vide. Ils sortirent de sous la cape.

- Tu sais où il est ? demanda Harry.

- Non… Il n'a pas put être identifier exactement… Je sais seulement qu'il doit être dans cette maison… expliqua Drago.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Puisqu'il n'a pas était identifié précisément ? demanda Ron sur un ton assez peu courtois.

- Je le sais… car je sais qui était R.A.B. moi !

- A oui ? Et c'était qui ?

- Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis sûr qu'il nous cache des choses… répondit Ron.

Le ton avait monté et le mangemort était maintenant à l'entrée de la pièce. Il leva sa baguette et Malfoy se jeta entre Harry et le mangemort.

- Avada Kedavra.

Drago tomba lourdement sur le sol. Harry sortit sa baguette aussi vite qu'il le put, mais le mangemort avait déjà la baguette pointée sur lui.

- Avada Ke…

Mais Ron donna un coup de poing dans le ventre du mangemort qui ne finit pas son sort. Harry leva sa baguette.

- Ron ! Pousse-toi !

Ron se jeta sur le côté.

- SECTUMSEMPRA !

Du sang sortit du visage et de la poitrine du mangemort. Il s'affaissa sur le sol. Une marre de sang envahissait maintenant la pièce. Le bruit avait réveillé le mangemort dans la cuisine et il avait appelé des renforts. Harry aida Ron à se lever et prit Drago par le bras. Ils transplanèrent juste devant la porte du QG.

- Et on n'a même pas put accomplir la mission, hurla Ron.

- Ron !

Ron se retourna vers son ami.

- Il y a pire ! Drago est mort !

Ron baissa la tête, il était en partie responsable de la mort de Malfoy.

- Je suis désolé.

Harry passa devant lui, avec le corps de Drago dans les bras, il posa sa baguette sur la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Ils entrèrent.

- Retourne avec Hermione ! Elle doit se poser plein de questions, ordonna Harry, ne lui dit pas pourquoi on est partit, dit lui simplement que Drago est mort en me sauvant la vie…

- Et si elle me demande où on est partit ?

- Dis-lui que tu m'as promis de ne le dire à personne…

A ces mots, Harry partit et laissa Ron planté sur le seuil, seul avec ses remords.


	44. Le 'remontant'

**43**

**Le « remontant »**

- Ron ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione affolée par le sang présent sur ses vêtements.

- J… je…

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Malfoy est mort…

- Qu'étiez vous partis faire ? Et surtout où ?

- Nous sommes allés dans… Je ne peux pas le dire… Harry m'a fait jurer…

- Ron !

- Je suis désolé…

Hermione prit Ron dans les bras et le berça tendrement comme si c'était un jeune enfant blessé.

- C'est rien, c'est finit…

- Il est mort à cause de moi…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Le mangemort eut venu car il a entendu ma voix, j'ai parlé trop fort… Je n'étais pas d'accord avec Malfoy…

- A quel sujet ?

- Il disait que… Hermione ! Je t'ai dit que j'avais promis à Harry…

- Oui, je suis désolée…

- Le mangemort allait tuer Harry et Drago c'est mis en travers du sort, c'est moi qui aurait dut faire ça…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est à cause de moi que le mangemort est entré dans la… la pièce…

- Je ne pense pas que Harry aurait préféré que ce soit toi…

- Tu… tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûre… En plus, Drago n'avait plus le goût de vivre, il avait tout perdu… Ses parents, ses amis et sa petite amie… toutes les idées en lesquelles il croyait se sont effondrées sous ses pieds… Il s'est aperçut de la vérité…

La mine de Ron s'améliora un peu.

- En plus, moi je suis contente que tu ne sois pas mort, rajouta Hermione en embrassant Ron.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi…

Hermione s'allongea sur Ron. Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

- Hermione !

- Chhuuut ! Tu as besoin d'un « remontant »…

Ron se laissa faire. Elle avait raison, il avait besoin d'un « remontant ».

- Hermione ? Tu te rappelles la fois où en fouillant tes souvenirs j'avais vu un souvenir effacé ?

- Toi, tu veux un deuxième « remontant », répondit en se mettant à califourchon sur Ron.

- Non ! Je parle sérieusement ! Tu te souviens ?

- Oui je me souviens, j'en ai parlé à Harry…

- Et ?

- Il m'a rendu ma mémoire…

- C'était quoi ce souvenir ?

- J'étais entré alors qu'il essayait de créer des sorts…

- On peut créer des sorts ?

- Oui, mais c'est très dangereux… peu de sorciers s'y sont essayé… et beaucoup sont morts…

- Harry a réussi…

- Je sais pas, il ne m'a rien dit…

- Je te le dis, à moi, il m'a dit qu'il avait créé un sort très puissant… trop puissant…

- En quoi il consiste ?

- Il… Je sais pas… Il ne me l'a pas dit…

- Menteur, le taquina Hermione.

Il se jeta sur elle et la renversa sur le lit, il se mit sur elle. Elle était magnifique, ses cheveux éparpillés sur les coussins, ses yeux brillaient et ses lèvres insufflaient l'envie.

- Petite enquiquineuse…

- Oui, Môsieur le cachottier…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	45. Rencontre nocturne

**44**

**Rencontre nocturne**

Harry donna un violent coup dans le mur, il tapa le plus fort qu'il put, tellement, qu'il se cassa le poing. Il leva sa baguette au-dessus de sa main et chuchota une formule, il guérit aussitôt. La douleur passa. Harry était en colère, il n'en voulait pas tellement à Ron, certes, il avait un peu aidé dans la mort de Drago, mais il ne lui en voulait vraiment pas. Il était en colère contre lui-même, il aurait dut demander à Drago qui était R.A.B., maintenant qu'il était mort, il avait emporté ses secrets dans la tombe. Oui, Harry se moquait pas mal de la mort de Drago, même s'il l'avait sauvé. Drago avait, de toute manière, prévu de mourir depuis longtemps. Certes, Harry pensait savoir qui était ce R.A.B., mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Il se jeta sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux. La prophétie disait donc vrai ? Il ne pouvait mourir que de la main de Voldemort. Jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait réussit à le tuer.

Harry en avait vraiment marre. Il se leva et alla en direction du réfectoire, il marchait lentement, quand il se rappela de l'heure tardive, il ne devait plus y avoir personne dans les cuisines. Il fit demi-tours, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, depuis quelques temps, plus personne n'allait dans celle-ci. Il arriva devant une grande porte de bois, très ressemblante à celle de Poudlard. Il la poussa et entra, la pièce était beaucoup plus grande qu'elle ne l'aurait dût. Des centaines de rayons s'alignaient devant lui. Il entra dans entre les étagères des sorts interdits et des créatures magiques pouvant tuer sans contact. Il prit le livre des sorts impardonnables et l'ouvrit à la page numéro 234. Une petite femme grassouillette lui fit un signe amical dans son cadre, il lui répondit par un sourire et sa photo disparue laissant place à du texte.

Pour utiliser un sort impardonnable, il faut que l'envie soit très forte. Vous devez vous concentrer sur cette…

Un bruit fit sursauter Harry. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la bibliothèque, quelqu'un qui pratiquer assez bien l'occlumentie. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette présence. Il vit Ron allongé sous lui, transpirant, nu,… Harry rouvrit les yeux, Hermione… Hermione était dans la bibliothèque.

Il ferma doucement le livre et ce glissa le long de l'étagère. Elle savait qu'il était là. Harry ferma son esprit, mais trop tard, elle savait qu'il était dans la pièce.

Il courut doucement. Elle ne devait pas le voir. Il sortit la cape de son père et disparu juste à temps. Hermione regarda dans sa direction. Elle se retourna fit deux pas, s'arrêta et fit volte-face. Elle regarda avec plus d'insistance. Elle fermi les yeux, Harry bloqua son esprit. C'était incroyable comme elle avait augmenté sa puissance magique depuis qu'elle était enceinte. Elle rouvrit les yeux et Harry en profita pour se faufiler vers la sortie.

-HARRY, JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU ES LA ! hurla Hermione.

Il se figea.

-IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE !

Elle avait raison, ils devaient se parler.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	46. Parrain

**45**

**Parrain**

Harry ferma les yeux, il voulait savoir pourquoi Hermione était tan en colère. Il se concentra sur elle, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'utiliser sa baguette pour lire ses pensés, il se concentra le plus qu'il put. Elle avait vraiment énormement augmenté sa puissance. Il passa outre ses défenses mentales et s'insinua dans les pensées d'Hermione.

- Ron ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione affolée par le sang présent sur ses vêtements.

Hermione était vraiment inquiète, ils étaient partis depuis à peine quelques heures et ils revenaient déjà, ça n'était pas normal. 

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione en espérant de tout son âme que ses amis allaient bien._

_- Malfoy est mort…_

« Ouf » se surpris à penser Hermione. Ce n'était que lui. Elle avait eut si peur et en plus ils ne lui avaient pas dit la raison de leur départ.

- Qu'étiez vous partis faire ? Et surtout où ?

Pourquoi avait-elle demandé ça ? C'était trop fort, elle se doutait bien que Ron ne devait pas le lui dire. Elle avait le droit de savoir après tout, elle portait leur enfant.

La liaison fut coupée.

-HARRY COMMENT OSES-TU LIRE DANS MES PENSEES ET MES SOUVENIRS ? hurla Hermione.

Comment avait-elle réussit à coupé la liaison ?

-MONTRE-TOI ! ordonna t-elle.

Harry ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Il sentit une agréable sensation, très agréable, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant. Il se pencha légèrement en avant et il vit Ron, il la tenait par les seins.

Harry rouvrit brutalement les yeux, il savait pourquoi elle était en colère. Il se déplaça de manière à être dans le dos d'Hermione et se découvrit de la cape.

-HARRY…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry comme s'il venait d'arriver.

-Comment as-tu osé partir à la recherche d'un nouvel Horcruxe sans m'en parler ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je… je le sais et c'est tout…

-Ron sait que tu as lu dans ses pensées ?

-Je… non… je…

-Alors, pourquoi veux-tu que l'on parle ?

Harry avait mené la discussion exactement comme il le désirait.

-Pourquoi me mets-tu de côté depuis quelques temps ?

Hermione essayait de reprendre le dessus.

-Depuis quand je te mets de côté ?

-Depuis que…

-… tu es enceinte.

-C'est pour ça ?

-Je pensai que tu comprendrais, toi qui es si réfléchit. Et depuis combien de temps lis-tu dans les pensées de Ron ?

-Je…

-Je m'en doutai, ironisa Harry.

-Tu lis bien dans les miennes…

-MOI ?

-Oui, toi. Même si tu es beaucoup plus doué que moi en légimentie, je sens quand même ta présence.

-Dont, je suppose qu'on est quitte alors ?

-Oui, je pense…

Il y eut un silence assez lent, Harry, comme Hermione, réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Veux-tu être le parrain de mon enfant ?

-Je… moi ?

-On en a discuté avec Ron et on aimerait que tu sois le parrain de notre enfant.

Harry s'était fait avoir, il ne savait pas quoi dire et il n'aimait pas se laisser guider dans une discussion. Depuis quelques temps, il arrivait à mener une discussion où il le voulait, mais avec Ron et surtout avec Hermione, c'était beaucoup plus dur.

-Alors ? demanda Hermione devant le silence de Harry.

-Je… Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ?

Hermione considéra ça comme une réponse positive.

-Une fille… répondit-elle en souriant.

-Hermione, je voudrais te demander un service.

-Vas-y.

-Tu veux bien t'occuper de récupérer des informations sur Voldemort ?

-Tu veux que je…

-Non. Non, répondit Harry qui avait lut dans les pensées d'Hermione. Je veux juste que t'occupe de placer des espions et de récupérer les informations qu'ils te donneront.

-Oui, mais…

-Mais ?

-Harry tu te rends compte que du coup, tu ne pourras plus rien me cacher ?

Harry lui sourit.

-Je pense que malgré ton niveau, qui je dois l'avouer est devenu très haut, tu n'arriveras jamais à lire dans mes pensées comme tu le voudrais…

-Pff… Harry… Tu me fais penser à Sirius, il…

-Sirius…

-Ton parrain…

-Black…

-Oui, mais Harry ?

-Je dois y aller…

Harry partit en courant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque et avant de sortir, se retourna.

-Hermione ! Dis à Ron de me rejoindre dans ma chambre, le plus vite possible.

Et il partit en courant.


	47. Préparatifs

**46**

**Préparatifs**

Qu'arrivait-il à Harry pour qu'Hermione arrive en courant dans sa chambre et hurla à Ron de rejoindre Harry dans la sienne ?

Ron passa devant encore une porte, plus que cinq s'il avait bien compté. Hermione était entré en courant dans la chambre de Ron et lui avait dit d'aller voir Harry, mais elle n'avait rien expliqué. Pourquoi ? Plus que trois portes. Si c'était si urgent pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le chercher, lui-même ? Deux portes. Mais que c'était-il passé entre le moment où Hermione était sortit allé à la bibliothèque et le moment où elle était revenue ? Ron tapa deux coups sur la porte de fer de la chambre de Harry.

-Entrez !

Ron entra dans la chambre de Harry, elle était différente de la dernière fois où Ron était entré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il savait qu'elle était différente. Le lit en baldaquin n'avait pas changé de place, il avait toujours les couvertures rouges, comme la dernière fois. Le bureau placé sur le côté était toujours remplis de papier et de livres en vracs, les meubles non plus ne semblait pas avoir changés. Il faisait plus sombre, pourtant les lumières étaient toutes allumées et Ron se souvenait parfaitement que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était les même lampes. Après avoir en vain les détails qui avaient changés, Ron se convaincu que ce devait être l'ambiance.

-Ron, vite, il faut que l'on réunissent un petit groupe de sorciers et que l'on « attaque » la maisons des black.

-Quoi ? Mais elle doit être super bien gardé maintenant…

-Oui, je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix.

-D'accord, d'accord, mais il nous faut un peu de temps, ne seraisse que pour tout préparer.

-Non, non, tu ne comprends pas, l'Horcruxe, il est là-bas et Voldemort le cherche… Il a compris que nous étions à la recherche des Horcruxes, j'en suis sûr…

-Mais si c'est lui qui l'a caché, il a déjà dut le retrouver.

-Non, je pense que le dénommé R.A.B. était en fait le frère de Sirius…

-Comment ça le frère de Sirius ?

-Tu te souviens quand nous étions au QG de l'ordre du phœnix, en cinquième année ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Et ben, un jour, Sirius m'a parlé de sa famille, il m'a parlé de son frère qui a voulut quitter les mangemorts et qui s'est fait tuer.

-Ha…

-Il s'appelait Regulus Black…

-Mais, Harry, c'est R.A.B. qu'il y avait de marqué sur le faux Horcruxe, pas R.B.…

-Oui, oui, je sais, mais le A doit être l'initiale de son second nom…

-Harry, ce n'est pas sûr.

-Il faut tenter notre chance.

-Bon… Avec qui on y va ?

-Ils ne vont pas tarder…

-Qui doit venir ?

-Martin Paul, un français très doué en duel, Alicia Dujardin, tu la connais déjà, et deux autres personnes…

On tapa à la porte et Alicia entra. Ron la regarda méchamment. Ils dirent pas un mot et au bout de deux minutes, on tapa de nouveau à la porte. Un garçon d'un quinzaine d'année entra.

-Oh ! Salut Alicia, tu veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ? dit le garçon en français.

-Pff…

-Salut Harry. Et je suppose que tu es Ronald Weasley ?

-Comment… ?

-Hermione m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…

On frappa à nouveau la porte.

-Ils sont là, on peut y aller, commença Harry, je vais vous demander de ne plus dire un mot. Plus un seul mot, c'est compris ?

Ils firent tous oui de la tête et ils sortirent.

Ron resta bouche bée, ses deux frères, Fred et George, étaient là, devant la porte. Il allait parler, mais Harry lui dit chut sans un mot. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du QG.


	48. Ils arrivent

**47 **

**Ils arrivent… **

Harry s'arrêta dans la rue principale, ils s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent bizarrement.

Ron le regarda et Harry répondit par un oui de la tête à sa question silencieuse. Il leva sa baguette dans les airs et mis en place un sortilège d'assourdissement, de manière à ce que les moldus ne réalise pas ce qu'il se passe. Fred et George ouvrirent la marche, la porte était apparente et sur la porte, on pouvait lire «la vie est précieuse, ne la perd pas inutilement en entrant ici».

Fred, George et Alicia se mirent sur les côtes, laissant ainsi Harry arriver jusqu'à la porte.

Il s'arrêta un instant, respira un grand coup et entra soudainement dans la maison. A peine ouvrait-il la porte qu'une dizaine de sorts s'abattirent autour de lui. Les cloisons avaient toutes étaient détruites et à la place de la cuisine, de la salle à manger et des autres salles présentes au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une grande salle. Les sorts provenaient de quatre barricades faites de décombres et de meubles.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers le sol et sans qu'il n'ait dit le moindre mot, le sol «explosa» laissant un trou dans celui-ci. Ron sauta dedans. George et Fred l'imitèrent, mais George fut touché en vol et s'écroula juste devant celui-ci. Harry n'avait pas bougé, on aurait dit que les sorts se déviaient juste avant de l'atteindre, et quand l'un d'eux parvenait à s'approcher de lui, il rebondissait sur un bouclier invisible. Alicia, courut jusque dans l'escalier, mais à peine avait-elle monté trois marches, que l'escalier disparut laissant place à un trou immense, plus rien d'autre que le vide, elle tomba. Ron sortit du trou et courut en direction de la première barricade, il évita deux sorts, esquiva de justesse un troisième et sauta par-dessus la barricade. Il disparut du champ de vision de ses amis et quelques secondes après, la barricade explosa. Des dizaines de morceaux de meubles et de sol volèrent en éclats.

Il y eut dans une sorte de grande éclaboussure rouge, qui retomba lentement vers le sol. Il fallut un petit moment à Fred pour réaliser que le liquide rouge était du sang. Une porte dans le fond de la pièce s'ouvrit et un troll en sortit, cassant au passage le cadre de celle-ci. Il fonça sur Harry, il sauta sur le côté, mais le troll tendit la main et le cueillit avant même, qu'il ne puisse reposer un pied sur le sol. Fred se leva, tendit la baguette vers le troll, mais elle lui sauta des mains. Le troll abattu sa lourde masse en direction de Fred qui dut faire un plongeon pour l'éviter. Le troll allait écraser la tête de Harry, mais un faisceau lumineux bleu vint s'écraser dans son dos. Il lâcha Harry. Il se rua sur sa baguette s'attendant à un deuxième assaut de la part du Troll, mais quand Harry se retourna vers lui, il avait un trou à la place de la cage thoracique.

Ron se tenait debout sur le reste de la première barricade. Il lança un sort en direction des autres barricades qui lançaient toujours des sorts et replongea dans le trou qu'il avait créé. Harry évita un rayon vert et s'abrita derrière le troll mort. Une marre de sang s'étendait sous ses pieds. Il rampa lentement vers Fred, il le tira jusque dans le trou et le ranima.

- ça va aller?

C'était les premiers mots que Harry avait prononcés depuis qu'ils avaient quitté sa chambre en France.

- Ou-oui, je crois… Je… tu crois que George va bien…?

- Il n'est pas mort, si c'est ça que tu veux dire.

Un sort vint s'abattre à quelques mètre de la porte d'entrée et le mur explosa littéralement. Un courant d'air froid s'engloutit dans la pièce. Harry sentit un froid intense. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas, ils ne pouvaient pas être là… Et pourtant…


	49. Premier étage

**48 **

**Premier étage **

Six détraqueurs entrèrent dans la pièce, Harry n'avait jamais eut à faire à autant de détraqueurs, sauf une fois, mais cette fois là, ils ne s'en prenaient pas à lui, enfin si, mais à un autre lui. Harry pensa à Ron et Hermione.

-Espero Patronum…

Une fumée argentée sortit de sa baguette et repoussa momentanément les détraqueurs, mais la fumée se dissipa vite, trop vite. Il lui fallait une pensée plus réjouissante, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Ginny, non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle. Il regrettait de ne jamais pouvoir avoir vivre avec elle, de ne jamais pouvoir se marier avec elle, de ne jamais pouvoir avoir d'enfant avec elle… Voilà, il avait trouvé une pensé réjouissante, il allait être parrain de la fille de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Espero Patronum…

La fumée fut plus épaisse et plus brillante, mais le cerf argenté n'apparaissait toujours pas. Il lui fallait une pensée beaucoup plus forte. Il chercha, il fallait faire vite avant que la fumée ne disparaisse à nouveau. Il ne trouvait pas, et la fumée devenait de moins en moins épaisse. Puis, elle disparut.

Harry sentit encore une fois la sensation de froid et vit devant ses yeux tous les morts que la guerre avait causés, il se vit, lui, en face de la mort en personne, en face de Lord Voldemort… Voldemort, il fallait qu'il le tue, pour que le monde sorcier retrouve la paix et qu'il puisse vivre ses dernières années paisiblement avant de rejoindre Ginny…

-ESPERO PATRONUM

Un magnifique cerf argenté sortit du bout de sa baguette et se jeta au gallot à l'assaut des détraqueurs, qui s'enfuirent.

Harry se releva, il s'approcha de George et lui mit un stylo dans les mains. Il recula et George disparu. Harry s'assit au fond du trou à côté de Fred.

-Il faut qu'on y aille…

-Oui, je sais, mais j'ai peur…

-Tu peux rester là si tu veux.

-Non, on y va.

Harry et Fred se relevèrent et partirent en courant en direction de la barricade prise par Ron. Un sort vint s'abattre juste devant Harry, il poussa Fred derrière la barricade et courut en direction de la prochaine barricade. Il évita un sort, un autre, encore un autre. Il tendit sa baguette et lança un sort qui ricocha sur la barricade. Il eut l'impression que le temps ralentissait, le sort que le mangemort avait envoyé était mortel, s'il le touchait, ce serait finit. Le rayon vert était de plus en plus proche et Harry exécuta le premier sort qui lui vint par la tête.

-Enversum mondus.

Harry se retrouva les pieds collés au plafond et la tête vers le sol, il vit le sort passer à l'endroit où il s'était trouvé précédemment. Apparemment les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas vu se coller au plafond car ils semblaient le chercher. Il se remit à courir en direction de la barricade. Les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas vu et ses amis non plus. Ron et Fred sortirent en même temps de la barricade où ils s'abritaient et coururent à l'assaut de l'autre. Harry était à présent derrière les mangemorts, il refit le sort et se retrouva sur la terre ferme, la tête vers le haut et les pieds en bas. Il étaient trois, trois mangemorts. Ils semblaient si jeunes. Harry entendit distinctement la voix de l'un d'eux crier en direction de Fred et Ron: «ENDOLORIS». Il avait mis tend de haine dans ses paroles. Ron s'écroula et hurla sur le sol. Fred était à deux mètres de la barricade. Un mangemort prenait son temps pour bien viser Fred.

-AVADA KEDA…

Harry avait tendu sa main aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et avait hurlé.

-SUPEFIX.

Le mangemort s'était tendu et était tombé. Il restait un mangemort libre. En lançant le sort, Harry avait sauvé la vie de Fred, mais il avait aussi dévoilé sa position. Le mangemort qui ne s'acharnait pas sur Ron se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers Harry. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot, le poing de Fred s'était abattu sur sa figure. Il s'étala de ton son long. Il releva la tête et ne vit que le rayon rouge sortir de la baguette de Harry. Le dernier mangemort avait arrêté de torturer Ron et s'était retourné pour affronter Harry et Fred.

-AVADA KEDAVRA, hurla le mangemort.

-PROTENGO, dit Harry en même temps que le mangemort.

Le sort dévia de sa trajectoire et s'écrasa sur un mur un peu plus loin.

Fred pointa à son tour sa baguette vers le mangemort.

-Stupefix.

Le mangemort s'écroula. Bizarrement, plus aucun sort ne sortait des deux barricades restantes. Harry sortit la tête et vit Ron allongé sur le sol. Il sauta en dehors de son abris et courut vers Ron. Il l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Ron? Ron, ça va?

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry lui fit non de la tête. Il se pencha sur le côté et cracha du sang.

-Putin, qu'est-ce que ça fait mal…

Ron se releva.

Les deux autres barricades avaient été abandonnées, les mangemorts s'étaient replié. Le premier étage était pris. Ça leur avait coûté un blessé grave et une disparue.


	50. L'escalier

**49 **

**L'escalier **

-Harry? demanda Ron.

-Oui.

-Où est Alicia ?

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai vue disparaître dans un trou en voulant monter les escaliers…

-Oui, nous aussi… mais tu crois qu'elle est morte? demanda à son tour Fred.

-Je dois avouer que je n'en sais rien…

-Comment va t-on monter si l'escalier est piégé?

-Je ne sais pas encore…

-Et si on transplanait? suggéra Fred.

-Impossible, ils ont protégé la maison de manière à ce que nous ne puissions pas transplaner…

-Bon s'il faut y aller…

Ron partit en courant vers l'escalier.

-Non, RON…

Ron monta les marches deux à deux et juste avant que l'escalier ne disparaisse, il sauta sur le palier du haut. Des sorts tapèrent le mur derrière lui, et il dût se planquer, disparaissant ainsi de la vu de Harry et de Fred.

-A toi Harry, lui dit Fred.

-Non, vas-y en premier…

Fred le regarda.

-Bonne chance, dit Fred avant de se lancer dans l'escalier.

Il monta l'escalier encore plus vite que Ron. Il monta tellement vite que l'escalier ne disparut pas. Comme pour Ron, des sorts vinrent s'écraser sur le mur. L'un d'eux toucha Fred dans les côtes et il dût ramper pour rejoindre Ron. Harry regarda l'escalier avec appréhension, il prit son élan et partit le plus vite qu'il put dans l'escalier. Il monta deux marches, quatre, six, la moitié. Il ne lui restait presque plus rien à monter, mais l'escalier se déroba sous ses pieds. Il tenta de sauter, mais c'était trop tard, il n'avait plus aucun appui. Il tomba, il tomba longtemps, plus il s'enfonçait, plus il faisait noir. Il n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Il se saisit de sa baguette.

-lumos.

Le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira, lui permettant de voir les bords du trou dans lequel il tombait, ils étaient en pierres, en pierres sombres. Il se retourna dans les airs, toujours en tombant. Il vit le fond du trou, il se rapprochait de plus en plus vite, il se retourna à nouveau, ferma les yeux et attendit le choc.

Le choc fut si violent qu'il crut qu'il allait mourir de douleur. Il hurla de toutes ses forces et s'évanouit.


	51. Le fond

**50 **

**Le fond **

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien. Il avait déjà ressentit cette sensation, ne rien voir avec les yeux ouverts, le fait d'être dans le noir, constamment, il avait eut la chance d'être entouré par ses amis, à cette époque, mais là, il était seul, dans le noir complet. Il n'entendait rien, non plus, son dos était très douloureux.

Il resta comme ça des heures et des heures, sans même bouger. Le silence et l'obscurité l'entouraient. Il ouvrit les yeux, la douleur dans son dos s'était déplacée jusque dans sa tête. Il devait se lever, Ron et Fred devaient être dans de sales draps.

Il essaya des se relever, mais à peine avait-il levé la tête, qu'il retomba en arrière son le coup de la douleur. Il entendit au loin une voix, une voix féminine. Puis petit à petit des lumières, très trouble. Où était-il? Il n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûre, il n'était pas seul.

Il referma les yeux et sentit un contact froid dans son dos, des mains, oui des mains, il reconnaissait ces mains, il n'avait sentit le contact entre eux et son corps, qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, une fois qui lui avait coûté très cher, il avait regretté. Il s'en voulait toujours aujourd'hui, pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça à la femme qu'il aimait? Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais excusé. Bien sûr, elle avait compris, elle était si intelligente, il aurait beau faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, jamais il ne pourrait, l'oublier, pas elle, pas la femme qu'il aimait, pas Ginny.

Il rouvrit les yeux encore une fois. La lumière était faible, ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu à cette obscurité, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie parfaitement. Alicia était à côté de lui.

-Reste calme, Harry, tu as le dos en compote. Je vais t'arranger ça… Ne bouge pas…

Harry referma les yeux, il n'en pouvait plus, il devait faire quelque chose, Ron et Fred ne tiendraient pas longtemps seul.

-Il faut… Il faut aider Ron et Fred… Il ne…

-Harry! Harry!

-Il faut… Ils ne vont pas tenir… Ils sont seuls…

-Harry! Tu ne peux rien pour eux… Cela fait des heures et des heures que tu es évanouit… Soit ils s'en sont sortis… soit c'est trop tard…

Harry avait encore échoué. Il avait failli dans sa tâche, et pire que ça, il avait envoyé Fred et Ron dans la gueule du loup.

-Non! dit Harry.

-Quoi non?

-Je suis sûr qu'ils s'en sont sortis…

-Oui, Harry! Je l'espère aussi…

-Tu ne comprends pas, je ne l'espère… J'en suis sûr…

Alicia regarda Harry comme si elle avait pitié de lui.

-La question n'est pas là… pour le moment, il faut que nous sortions de là…

-J'étais pourtant… Je pensais que… enfin…

-Harry? Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

-Depuis des mois ou plutot des années, même si se n'était pas directement, que je me prépare à ce genre d'éventualité… mais à chaque fois, c'est plus douloureux…

-Harry? De quoi tu parles?

-Perdre un ami…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Je t'ai menti… Je sais très bien que Fred et Ron n'avaient aucune chance face à tout ces mangemorts…

-Harry… on verra ça plus tard… ce n'est pas le moment… Il faut que nous sortions de là!

-N'insiste pas, si on nous laisse là, c'est que Voldemort ne croit pas que nous pouvons nous en sortir…

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… On pourrait transplaner…

-La maison est protégé contre le transplanage et je ne voit pas pourquoi ce serait différent pour cet endroit… Personne n'a jamais put s'échapper d'ici…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Harry leva le bras et montra le mur en face de lui. Un squelette était appuyé contre le mur. Il avait un caillou dans la main droite, sur le mur derrière lui, était gravé: «Cela fait deux jours que je suis là, j'ai tout essayé, alors, je m'en remet à vous mon dieu…». La fin était illisible.

-Harry, c'était sans doute un moldu… Nous, nous avons des pouvoirs magiques…

-Très bien, essais d'abîmer le mur.

Alicia tendit sa baguette en direction du mur et prononça une formule magique, il y eut une explosion et énormément de poussière. La poussière se reposa peu à peu sur le sol, mais là où il y aurait dut avoir un trou, il y avait toujours le mur, intact.

-Tu avais raison…

-Je sais, j'aurais voulu avoir tord, mais… Je pense que la seule chance de sortir, c'est par-là, dit Harry en pointant son doigt vers le haut. Le problème, c'est que d'après le temps que j'ai passé à tomber, je dirais qu'il doit y avoir au moins cinq à six cents mètres… D'ailleurs, comment ce fait-il que je ne soit pas mort, ni toi?

-J'ai pratiqué un sort de ralentissement durant toute ma chute… et pour toi, c'est quand j'ai vu la lumière de ta baguette, j'ai su que quelqu'un tombait et je t'ai ralentit, seulement, tu allais déjà très vite et je n'ai put que limiter la casse…

-Merci…

-De quoi?

-De m'avoir sauvé…

-Ce n'est pas très utile puisque l'on va crever ici…

-Mais, non, on va trouver un moyen… Il faudrait qu'on puisse écrire un… écrire…

-Quoi écrire?

-Il nous faut un portoloin…

-Oui, un portoloin… mais je n'en jamais fait…

-Moi non plus, je sais juste les activer…


	52. Problème de transport

**51 **

**Problème de transport **

Si quelqu'un avait trouvé Harry et Alicia, tous les deux assis sur le sol, tenant une même chaussure, il aurait sûrement trouvé la scène bizarre.

-Bon, je crois que ça ne marchera pas, ça fait une demi-heure que l'on attend.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison, avoua Harry.

Alicia lâcha la chaussure et Harry la lança violemment sur le mur. Elle le heurta et tomba en direction du sol, mais avant qu'il ne le touche, elle disparu dans un petit Pof.

-Harry!

-Quoi?

-Ta chaussure…

-Quoi ma chaussure?

-Elle a disparu…

Harry se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait lancé sa chaussure et éclaira la zone, la chaussure n'était plus là. Elle avait peut-être tout simplement rebondit. Mais, après avoir infructueusement cherché dans toute la pièce, il admit qu'elle avait disparu.

-Il faut recommencer.

-Oui, enlève encore une de tes chaussures…

-Pourquoi moi? J'en ai déjà perdu une, ça vient à toi!

-Mais, voyons Harry, que ferras-tu avec une seule chaussure?

Harry réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Bon d'accord, mais si ça foire encore, ça viendra à toi…

-D'accord.

Ils recommencèrent donc l'opération, cette fois la chaussure disparue avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'en saisir.

-Passe-moi une de tes chaussures!

Alicia tendit avec regret une de ces chaussures. Ils répétèrent l'opération plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry enleva son t-shirt.

-ça me fait penser à un jeu moldu auquel nous jouions à l'école.

-Ha oui? Lequel?

-Le Slip Potter.

-Le strip poker…

-Ha oui, peut-être… Je me suis toujours demandé quel était le rapport avec ton slip…

Harry ensorcela malencontreusement son t-shirt qui prit feu.

-Et merde! hurla t-il.

Il se regarda, il ne lui restait que son pantalon et son caleçon.

-ça vient à toi.

-Ha non!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que!

-Tu enlève ton t-shirt, c'est pas la mer à boire…

-Pourquoi tu n'enlèverais pas ton pantalon, toi, d'abord?

-Pff… Bon, d'accord, mais après c'est à toi de tout enlever…

Alicia le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Okay, répondit-elle avec un ton de défis.

Harry enleva son pantalon.

-Joli caleçon, Harry!

-La ferme…

Alicia était concentré, elle souhaitait que Harry ne rate pas son coup.

-Arrête, dit-elle avant qu'il ne commence.

-Quoi?

-Je le fais moi.

-Mais, c'est moi qui le fais depuis tout à l'heure…

-Justement, ça n'a pas encore réussit…

-Bon, si tu insistes.

Alicia se saisit du pantalon et fit le sort. Elle le tendit à Harry, mais glissa en même temps et le pantalon s'envola et disparu en l'air.

-Ha bravo, ça allait marcher, hurla Alicia en se relevant.

-Mais, je n'ai rien fait.

-Justement!

-Réfléchis, si je l'avait attrapé, j'aurais disparu et tu serais resté seule…

-Hum… Oui, tu as sans doute raison, merci…

-De rien, aller, enlève ton t-shirt.

Alicia lui fit un regard noir et enleva son t-shirt. Il était en caleçon et elle en pantalon et en soutif, certes Harry et Alicia s'était déjà vu nu, mais ils avaient, dans un commun accord, décidé d'oublier.

-Je le fais ou tu le fais? demanda Harry.

-C'est mon t-shirt, c moi qui le fait…

Alicia ensorcela son t-shirt. Ils le tenaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand Harry se décida à parler.

-Je crois que ça à raté…

-Non, la dernière fois qu'on dit ça, le portoloin a disparu sans nous.

-Alors, on attend encore combien de temps?

-Bon, ça va t'a encore raison…

Alicia lâcha le portoloin. Harry le plia et le posa sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends? demanda Alicia.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'essayer deux fois sur le même objet…

-Hum… Tu crois…

-Oui!

-Et ben, réessaye quand même.

-Si tu insistes… attends, j'ai une idée…

-Quoi?

-Je te pari qu'il va brûler…

-Comment ça?

-Je sais pas, mais je suis presque sûr que ça va encore foirer… alors j'essaye de trouver de quoi il va disparaître… Tu paris sur quoi?

-Pff… Harry, c'est pas le moment…

-Allez, ça coûte rien…

-Bon, il va se transformer…

-En quoi?

-Je sais pas… c'est la première idée qui m'ait passé par la tête…

-Bon, si tu veux…

Harry pointa sa baguette en direction du t-shirt. Il prononça la formule. Un grand panache de fumée et des étincelles envahirent la pièce, puis le t-shirt se transforma en fusée et décolla vers le haut avant d'exploser en petites lumières rouges.

-Hum… Je pense que ça intéresserait Fred et George.

-Oui, peut-être… En tout cas, j'ai gagné mon pari…

-Et non, c'est moi qui l'ai gagné, ça a brûlé…

-Oui, mais ça c'est transformé en fusée…

-Mais ça a brûlé avant…

-Bon, on a gagné tout les deux…

Harry rigola.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

-Je pense à Ron et à Hermione…

-Pourquoi?

-Ils se disputaient tout le temps, même quand on était en danger mortel…

Alicia rigola à son tour et finalement ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux.

-Haaaa… ça fait du bien de rire un peu…

-Oui… mais revenons à quelque chose de plus sérieux… enlève ton caleçon…

-Ça pas bien, non? On avait dit que j'enlevais mon pantalon à la condition qu'après c'était toi qui enlevais tout…

-Ha bon? Je ne me rappelle pas de ça!

-Moi oui!

-Bon, ça va…

Alicia enleva son pantalon et il se retrouvèrent tout les deux en sous-vêtements.

-Rate pas cette fois, je ne tiens pas à enlever le reste…

-Pourquoi? Je t'ais déjà vue nue…

-Oui, mais là où on va apparaître…

-Ha oui, je n'y avais pas pensé…

-Aller, vas-y!

Harry pointa sa baguette sur le pantalon et pensa le plus fort possible au QG puis il prononça le formule: «Portoloin porte-nous loin…»

Ils prirent le pantalon à la main et Harry l'activa. Il sentit la sensation dans son nombril, puis le décor se mit à tourner et il fut soulevé du sol.


	53. Séance photo

**52 **

**Séance photo **

Harry sentit enfin le sol sous ses pieds. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était en plein milieu du réfectoire du QG. Il y avait presque tout le monde, une vingtaine de personnes le regardaient les yeux grand ouverts. Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour de Ron, de Fred et de George.

-Harry! cria Hermione.

Harry sentit ses joues devenir rouge. Hermione s'agrippa à son cou.

-On croyait que tu étais… enfin, on se préparait à aller te chercher…

-Merci…

Il regarda sur le côté, Alicia était aussi rouge que lui. Elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements très fins, presque transparents. Harry n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils était si fin, dans le noir de la pièce, il ne l'avait presque pas vue. Puis il réalisa qu'il ne devait être guère plus présentable, il portait un caleçon gris avec des motifs en forme de cœur, celui que Ginny lui avait offert.

Il y eut un flache dans le fond de la salle et Harry put voir un appareil photo disparaître derrière la foule.

Ron regarda Harry de la tête aux pieds puis fit une moue de dégoût. Il se tourna ensuite vers Alicia, son visage changea du tout au tout, un sourire se colla sur ses lèvres et il devint encore plus rouge qu'Alicia.

-Euh… Je pense que je vais aller m'habiller… commença Harry, de plus en plus rouge.

-Oui, on les a retrouvés un peu partout dans la base…

-De quoi?

-Ben tes habits… C'est grâce à ça qu'on a sut que tu étais en vie…

-Ha…

Harry fit deux pas vers la sortie.

-Je l'ai mis dans ta chambre…

Elle se tourna vers Alicia, la détailla, fit une petite pause au niveau des seins.

-… et ceux de Alicia aussi…

Harry accéléra sans se retourner. Il ouvrit la porte, sortit, Alicia l'imita, il referma la porte et s'appuya sur celle-ci. De l'autre côté, il entendit des cris de joies et des éclats de rire, qui se transformèrent vite en «Vive Ron!»

Harry ne comprit pas, mais décida de s'en occuper plus tard, pour le moment, la seule chose qui l'importer était de remettre ses vêtements.

-Tu aurais put choisir un autre endroit…

-J'ai pas fait exprès…

-Pff… L'humiliation… Je ne m'en remettrais jamais…

Harry sourit.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire…

-Rien, je pensais, si j'avais encore raté, tu te serais retrouvé les seins à l'air au milieu… enfin… Faudra que je récupère la photo…

-Quelle photo?

-Y a quelqu'un qui a pris une photo…

-Une photo…?

Alicia paru effrayée.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu la verras vite, à mon avis, elle va faire le tour du QG… et si on gagne un jour la guerre, elle ferra sans doute le tour du monde…

-Quoi?

Alicia était devenu très pale. Harry s'amusait bien, il ne pensait vraiment pas que la photo ferait le tour du monde, mais il voulait faire peur à Alicia… Quoi que avec les jumeaux…


	54. Ron, le héros

**53**

**Ron, le héros**

-Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Harry ? demanda Hermione à tout le monde qui faisait la fête.

-Euh… Oui, peut-être… répondit Ron.

-Bon, j'y vais, rajouta Hermione voyant que personne ne se décider à parler.

Elle ouvrit la porte, sortit et au moment où elle fermait la porte, une main la bloqua.

-Je viens avec toi…

Ron sortit.

-Non, c'est bon, elle est pour toi cette fête…

-Oui, mais sans toi, elle n'a plus rien d'intéressant…

-Pff… menteur, répondit Hermione en rigolant.

-Non, vraiment, si j'y sui arrivé, c'est grâce à toi… Je n'ais pensé qu'à toi quand j'étais là-bas…

-Vraiment ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Je t'aime Hermione…

-Moi aussi, Ron…

Il la planqua contre un mur et l'embrassa.

-Ron…

-Tu n'aime pas ça ?

-Si… mais… on pourrait nous voir…

-Et alors ? tout le monde sait que nous sommes ensemble…

-Oui, mais… ce n'est pas une raison… et puis, il faut prévenir Harry…

-Oui, tu as raison…

Hermione regarda Ron et l'embrassa. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la chambre de Harry.

-Tu crois qu'il va être content ?

-Oui, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

-Je sais pas, il voulait peut-être le faire lui-même…

-Ron ? Il faut vraiment que tu prennes confiance en toi… Regardes ce que tu as fait, tout seul…

-Il y avait Fred…

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'est évanouit et tu l'as porté…

-Hum…

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Ron ne prit même pas le peine de frapper et entra. Harry était appuyé contre la malle au pied de son lit, en caleçon. Alicia, était juste devant lui, totalement nue.

-… Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Alicia.

-Ron, il faut que l'on parte, on aurait dût frapper, chuchota Hermione à Ron.

-Mais, non… mais non…

-Je… je ne peux pas… j'aime Ginny et elle seule… Je peux as, je suis désolé…

-Harry…

Alicia s'assit à côté de lui, Ron referma un peu plus la porte, pour ne pas être vu, mais pour voir encore. Hermione lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Ron se retint de crier et referma complètement la porte.

-Ça va pas ? T'es folle ?

-C'est moi qui suis folle, tu mate cette… cette fille et c'est moi qui suis folle…

-Moi ? Je mater rien du tout…

-Tu parles, j'ai bien vu quand elle s'est retournée… Tu n'as pas ce genre de regard vers moi…

-Mais, Mione…

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Peut-être que je te lasse, tu ne m'aime plus…

-Mais si Hermione, je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout… Tu es pour moi comme une fleur dans un désert, tu es la seule, l'unique que j'aime, je n'aurais jamais de regards que pour toi…

Hermione renifla un coup et regarda Ron.

-Tu… tu es certain ?

-Oui.

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Ron et ils s'embrassèrent sans retenu devant la porte de Harry. Ils ne se lâchèrent que quand la porte de la chambre de Harry s'ouvrit.

-Oups… Alors, Hermione, tu as perdu ta pudeur ?

-Je…

Elle allait parler, quand elle vit Alicia, qui cachait ses larmes…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Hermione.

-Rien, rien, désolée, je dois vous laisser…

Elle passa devant eux et partit dans la direction opposée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? demanda Harry avant qu'ils ne posent d'autres questions embarrassantes.

-On voulait juste te dire que Ron avait réussit à ramener l'Horcruxe…

-Bien ! Très bien ! Tu l'as sur toi ?

-Euh… oui…

-Passe-le-moi, s'il te plait.

Ron sortit un collier similaire à celui que Harry et Dumbledore avaient récupéré dans la grotte.

-Tu vas en faire quoi ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

-Je pense que je vais le détruire…

-Tu sais détruire un Horcruxe ? demanda Hermione incrédule.

-Oui, je pense…

-Harry c'est…

-C'est ?

-Un acte de magie noire très poussée…

-Non, il n'existe ni magie noire, ni magie blanche, seule ce que tu fais de ces sorts détermine le caractère bien ou mal de ta magie…

-Hum…

-C'est Dumbledore qui m'a un jour dit ça…

-Ha…

-Bon, je suis désolé, mais je dois vous laisser…

-Euh… oui… on… on te laisse, atterrit Hermione.

Elle se retourna et Harry fit un clin d'œil à Ron qui sourit.


	55. Une bague pas chère

**54**

**Une bague pas chère**

Pendant plusieurs mois, il ne se passa rien. Harry restait de plus en plus enfermé dans sa chambre. Ron devenait fou à cause de Hermione qui lui demandait des trucs de plus en plus excentriques. Et Hermione continuait à grossir.

-On devrait aller voir Harry… Ça fait deux jours qu'il n'ait pas sortit de sa chambre… demanda Ron, après avoir finit son dessert.

-Oui, oui, vas-y, moi je vais encore manger un peu…

-Bon, comme tu veux.

Ron se leva et alla voir Harry. Hermione ne pensait plus qu'à la bouffe, elle s'empiffrait, encore plus que Ron, ce qui lui couper la faim.

Ron tapa.

-Entre Ron.

-Comment as-tu sut que c'était moi ?

-Il n'y a que toi et Hermione qui venaient me voir, or c'est l'heure du repas, donc je présume que Hermione doit encore manger…

-Oui…

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui, en fait, je venais voir comment tu allais, tu ne sort plus depuis deux jours…

-Hum… Ce n'est pas que ça ?

Ron baissa la tête.

-Non, je… enfin, tu vois, avec Hermione… et puis tout ça… je ne sais pas… on dirait qu'elle ne s'intéresse plus à moi… et donc… et puis toi… tu…

-Ron, Ron ! Je n'ai rien compris.

-Oui, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais m'aider ?

-Oui, j'essaierais.

-Je veux demander Hermione en mariage…

-Ce n'est pas à moi, qu'il faut demander ce genre de chose…

-Oui, mais tu es mon meilleur ami…

-Tu as une bague ?

-Euh…

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… aller, viens, on va faire un tour…

-Où ça ?

-Dehors.

-Hors de la base ?

-Oui.

Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre aussitôt suivit de Ron.

-Où tu veux m'amener ?

-Choisir une bague…

-Mais, je n'ai pas…

-Ne t'en fait surtout pas…

-On va dans une bijouterie moldue… Au moins, on ne risque pas de rencontrer des mangemorts…

-Hum…

Harry posa sa baguette sur la porte et elle se déverrouilla.

-Hermione est enceinte de combien, maintenant ? demanda Harry en marchant.

-Euh… Cinq mois je crois…

-Hum…

-J'en peux plus, elle va me rendre folle… je veux ci, je veux ça, non finalement pas ça, autre chose, encore à manger…

Harry éclata de rire devant l'imitation presque parfaite de Hermione.

-Cette nuit, elle m'a fait lever à deux heures pour avoir des artichauts… et finalement elle n'y a pas touché…

-Ouais, j'imagine, dit Harry toujours hilare.

-Pff…

Il était arrivé dans le village tout proche, « Waldersheim ».

-T'as vu, Voldemort à organisé un match de Quidditch entre l'Angleterre et l'Irlande pour en son honneur ?

-Oui…

-Ce sera l'occasion pour faire des actions ?

-Non, il croit que nous nous affaiblissons, il ne nous cherche même plus, et en plus, il y aura des milliers d'innocents, des enfants, des femmes, des vieillards…

-Oui… Mais…

-De toute façon, non, on doit rester caché et trouver les autres Horcruxes… Tiens, c'est là !

Harry entra dans la bijouterie.

-Bonjour… dit le vendeur en français.

-Merde, j'avais oublié que l'on était en France.

-Bonjours, nous cherchons une bague de fiançailles, demanda Harry, en français.

-Tu parles français ?

-Oui.

-Depuis quand ?

-Quelques semaines…

-En or ?

-Tu la veux en or ?

-En or blanc…

-En or blanc. Qu'avez-vous, à nous proposer ?

-Je vais voir…

Le vendeur disparu dans l'arrière boutique.

-Mais, Harry, je n'ai pas les moyens de payer…

-Moi, non plus, mais c'est pas un problème…

-Voilà, sertis de diamant.

-Woua…

-Je peux voir celle là ?

-Tenez.

-Tu veux-elle ?

-Je sais pas, c'est combien la limite ?

-Y en a pas…

-Avec un diamant plus gros, mais pas trop voyant…

-Avec un diamant plus gros, mais pas trop voyant…

-Elle ? demanda le vendeur en tendant une magnifique bague.

Ron paru être envoûté par cette bague. Harry sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le vendeur.

-Endormio.

Le vendeur tomba sur le côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Il avait besoin d'une bonne sieste…

Harry prit la bague et pointa sa baguette vers elle.

-Duplicatum.

Une deuxième bague apparu.

-Tiens, prend l'originale…

Harry fit oublier le souvenir au vendeur et rangea ce qu'il avait sortit.

-C'est pas bien, on aurait pas dût faire ça…

-Au moins t'as la bague…

-Ouais… on aurait peut-être pût prendre des boucles d'oreilles assorties…


	56. Hermione

**55**

**Hermione.**

Hermione était dans sa chambre, appuyé sur une fenêtre magique, il pleuvait depuis déjà trois jours. La fenêtre reflétait le temps extérieur, mais à cet instant, Hermione aurait bien voulait que ce soit différent. Elle contempla sa main gauche, une bague en or blanc serti d'un diamant magnifique, ni trop gros, ni trop petit y était placé. Ron était rentré un jour, il s'était mis à genou devant elle, lui avait pris la main et avec un regard solennel, lui avait demandé de la prendre en mariage. Hermione avait bien sûr dit oui, mais avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de fixer la date de leur mariage, Ron était parti avec Harry. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elle ne les avait pas revus, ils ne lui avaient envoyé aucune lettre, même pas un mot pour dire que tout allait bien, rien. Hermione avait appris par les espions qu'elle était chargée de placer qu'ils avaient été vus à la frontière entre le Pakistan et de l'Inde, dans le Nord, près de l'Himalaya. Qu'allaient-ils faire dans l'Himalaya ?

Voldemort n'avait pas encore étendu son pouvoir jusque dans cette zone du monde, bien trop reculé pour l'intéresser. Hermione savait qu'il avait tord, les mages de l'Himalaya étaient très réputés, il y a quelques siècles seulement. Ils avaient, disait-on, des pouvoirs si développés qu'ils étaient capables de faire de la magie sans baguette, bien sûr, il leur en fallait pour la plupart des sorts, mais quand même. Qu'allait faire Harry et Ron là-bas ?

On tapa à la porte.

-Entrez !

Mme Weasley apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Chérie, que fais-tu dans le noir et contre cette vitre froide ?

-Je réfléchissais…

-Hum… Je vois… Ne t'en fais pas, ils rentreront, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien.

-Oui… Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose, Mme Weasley ?

-Hermione, tu vas devenir ma belle-fille, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Molly.

-Oui, je ne m'y habituerais jamais…

-Alors, c'était quoi cette question ? demanda Mme Weasley en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Hermione.

-Je voulais savoir… comment ça c'est passé entre vous et Mr Weasley ?

Mme Weasley rougit un peu.

-Mais si ça vous dérange, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me le dire… s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione.

-Si, si, je vais répondre… Nous étions à l'école de Poudlard ensemble… Il était très beau, mais tout le monde se moquait de lui, car il adorait les moldus, il était passionné par leurs inventions, leurs coutumes,… Enfin, bref, tout le monde ce moquait de lui, il n'avait que quelques amis. Et parmi eux, un homme qui avait assez de popularité, il jouait dans l'équipe de Quiddich de Griffondor…

-Vous l'avez aimé tout de suite ?

-Oui… Je pense, mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer et encore moins le lui avouer… Lui, il me regardait tout le temps et rigolait avec ses copains… J'étais sûr qu'il parlait de moi… En dernière année, je m'étais fait belle… et oui, j'ai été belle, autrefois… donc, je m'étais fait belle pour le bal de fin d'année, et quand je suis entrée dans la grande salle, il s'ait tourné vers moi et a dit quelque chose à ses copains, ils ont éclaté de rire… moi, j'ai éclaté en sanglots, je me suis enfuie dans le parc… Je me suis mise sur un banc et j'ai pleuré… Et quand j'ai levé la tête, il était là, il s'ait approché de moi et m'a demandé pourquoi je pleurais…

-Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Hermione accroché aux lèvres de Mme Weasley.

Elle sourit.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de moi, mais que moi je l'aimais…

-Woua… et qu'a-t-il fait ?

-Il m'a dit que lui aussi était amoureux de moi et qu'il ne s'était jamais moqué de moi, ses copains se moqué de lui, car il disait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec moi…

-Et qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

-… Euh… nous avons… enfin… nous sommes sortis ensemble et on s'ait marié…

Hermione sourit à son tour.

-Aller, je pense que tu dois te coucher maintenant, il est tard et tu es enceinte…

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison…

-Bonne nuit, dit Mme Weasley en sortant de la chambre.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Hermione en s'allongeant sous les draps.

Hermione s'endormit profondément.

-Ron tiens bon… hurla Harry.

-La corde va lâcher !

Ron était suspendu au-dessus du vide, accroché à une corde, le dernier lien l'empêchant de tomber. Harry tenait la corde de toutes ses forces, mais Ron était vraiment trop lourd. Petit à petit, inexorablement, Harry glissait, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la corniche. Harry prit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur Ron.

-Accio Ron…

Ron commença à se rapprocher de Harry, lentement, Harry résister pour ne pas lâcher prise, tout le poids de Ron était maintenant sur la baguette de Harry. La tempête n'arrangeait rien, Ron se balançait de gauche à droite. Soudain Harry lâcha la baguette et Ron redescendit de quelques mètres, la baguette de Harry passa devant lui et descendit jusqu'en bas de la falaise.

Harry était allongé entre deux rochers, qui le bloquaient et l'empêchaient de tomber.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

-Ron ? Je suis désolé…

-C'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dut laisser tomber ma baguette…

-Comment on va faire ?

-Tu es bien calé ?

-Comment ça calé ?

-Si je tire sur la corde, tu ne risques pas de tomber ?

-Non, je ne pense pas…

-Je vais essayer de me tirer le long de la corde, surtout ne bouge pas…

Ron se tira, il montait lentement, trop lentement. Le poids de Ron se faisait de plus en plus pesant. La corde écrasait de plus en plus Harry, elle le brûlait… Ron y était presque, plus que quelques mètres, mais les derniers mètres sont toujours les plus durs et Ron lâcha. Il retomba et s'arrêta au bout de la longueur de la corde. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

Les deux rochers qui retenaient Harry ne pourraient pas résister éternellement. Déjà Harry entendait le rocher craquer. Il allait se casser. Harry dans un dernier effort se releva et commença à tirer Ron. Il recommençait à glisser vers le rebord.

Les derniers centimètres qui le séparaient du vide disparurent et Harry glissa dans le vide…

Hermione se releva en sursaut. Elle était en sueur.

-Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Hermione reprends-toi, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, se dit-elle à elle-même. Oui, mais un cauchemar si réaliste…

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et fondit en larmes.

La lumière filtrait à travers la fenêtre magique. C'était déjà le matin. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et alla à la grande salle à manger.

Le QG avait été aménagé, ces derniers mois. Plus on ne voyait plus nul part le béton brut. Les couloirs avaient été recouverts de tapis et de tableaux, comme à Poudlard, les sols étaient carrelés et les meubles avaient étés changés pour être plus chaleureux. Si le monde n'avait pas été en guerre, on aurait put se sentir bien dans cette grande « maison ».

Hermione arriva devant la porte de bois de la salle à manger, elle entra. Déjà, il y avait du monde qui mangeait. Elle s'approcha de la table où Mr et Mme Weasley mangeaient. Bill, Fred et George étaient aussi présent.

-Hermione. Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Mme Weasley.

-Non, assez mal.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ho ! Rien d'important, juste un cauchemar.

-Ah ! Aller, viens manger un peu.


	57. Echange de lettres

**56**

**Echange de lettres**

_Ron,_

_Rentre. J'ai besoin de toi._

_Combien de semaines nous séparent déjà ? Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre. Tu disais, en partant, « quelques jours pour aider Harry, c'est le moins que je puisse faire »._

_Tu sais que j'aime Harry, mais tu sais combien je t'aime. Je suis lasse d'attendre. Revenez tous les deux. Oubliez cette guerre, oubliez Voldemort. Il y a cet enfant maintenant au milieu ! Ton enfant._

_Je veux, et toi aussi, que Harry soit le parrain, mais surtout je veux que tu sois le père. Que tu restes vivant. Pardonne-moi mon égoïsme, mais comprend-moi un peu. Je suis lasse d'espérer… je suis lasse d'angoisse… en fait, j'en ai assez d'attendre sans nouvelle. Que fais-tu ? Où es-tu ?_

_Ici le ciel est gris, le petit chat est mort, l'horloge bat la mesure du temps qui passe. Mais je crois que le temps ne passe plus, l'horloge est arrêtée, le petit chat n'est peut-être qu'endormi. Je ne sais pas, le ciel, je ne le vois pas de là où je suis. Tu l'as compris, je ne sais plus où j'en suis._

_Rentre. J'ai besoin de toi._

_Encore quelques jours et je ne réponds plus de ma raison._

_Hermione et ton enfant._

Hermione plia la lettre et se leva de son bureau. Elle marcha vers la volière.

Elle entra dans une sorte de tour gigantesque, qui donnait, grâce à trois petites ouvertures, sur l'extérieur. Hermione chercha du regard la chouette de Harry. Hedwige descendit d'un battement d'aile et se posa sur l'épaule de Hermione. Elle tendit la patte et Hermione lui accrocha sa lettre.

-C'est pour Ron, il est avec Harry, quelque part dans l'Himalaya.

Hedwige déploya ses ailes et s'envola.

Hedwige parcouru plus de huit milles kilomètres en moins de trois jours, puis elle arriva dans les hauts plateaux du tibet. Les neiges éternelles recouvraient tout le sol, et un vent violent ralentissait la chouette. Enfin, de ses yeux perçant, elle vit loin en contre-bas, un petit campement, d'apparence miteux, monté à la va-vite afin de se protéger de la tempête naissante. Hedwige descendit en piqué et avant d'atteindre le sol donna deux coups d'ailes pour atterrir lentement.

-Tu as entendu ?

-Quoi ?

-On aurait dit des coups d'ailes.

-C'est le vent.

-Oui, sans doute.

Quelque chose tapait sur la toile de tente.

-Il y a quelque chose dehors.

Harry ouvrit la fermeture éclair et Hedwige sauta à l'intérieur de la tente.

-Hedwige ! s'exclama Harry. C'est pour moi ce message ?

La chouette sauta des bras de son maître et tendit la patte à Ron.

-Pour moi ?

Ron pris la lettre et la déplia.

-Elle dit quoi la lettre ?

-C'est Hermione…

-Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est seulement qu'elle s'inquiète pour nous… Je n'aurais pas dû venir…

-Errare humanum est…

-Hum… Perseverare diabolicum…

-Tu as fait du latin ?

-C'est Hermione qui me disait souvent ça…

-Alors, je peux rajouter : Ex nihilo nihil…

-Se non è vero, è bene trovato…

-Res, non verba…

-Si tu le dis…

-Bien sûr que je le dis… Je ne savais pas que tu parlais latin…

-Sans le latin, il n'y aurait pas de formule magique…

-Répond-lui !

-Non, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire…

-En tout cas, Hedwige ne peut pas rester avec nous, il faut la renvoyer…

-Hum…

-Bon, je crois que je vais dormir…

Harry se retourna. Ron hésita et sortit un parchemin de son sac, ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre.

_Hermione,_

_« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur », j'espère que cet adage n'est pas vrai…_

_Quoi qu'il se passe, moi, je t'aimerais toujours… Je ne peux malheureusement pas te rejoindre pour le moment, Harry m'a bien sûr proposé de repartir, mais je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser seul…_

_Mon cœur saigne de ne pourvoir te sentir, te voir et te toucher, tu me manques…_

_Ron (ton amour de ce jour, ton amour de toujours)_

_P.S. : Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus au cas où ce message serait intercepté et j'en souffre encore plus…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Quelques traductions, pour aider à la compréhension :

Errare humanum est : L'erreur est humaine (ou l'erreur est dans la nature humaine) ;

Perseverare diabolicum : Persévérer est diabolique ;

Ex nihilo nihil : Rien ne vient de rien ;

Se non è vero, è bene trovato : Si ce n'est pas vrai, c'est bien trouvé ;

Res, non verba : Des réalités, non des mots (il faut des faits, pas des paroles).


	58. Chute

**57 **

**Chute **

-Ron debout, la tempête a cessé…

Ron ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière filtrait à travers la toile de la tente.

-Où est Hedwige? Tu l'as renvoyé?

-Non, pas encore…

-Elle dut partir chasser…

-Tu as écrit un message à Hermione?

-Non, je…

-Aller, montre!

-Mais je te dis que j'ai rien écris…

-Menteur… Tu mens toujours aussi mal Ron…

Harry attrapa le papier que Ron avait laissé traîner.

-Hum… C'est pas mal, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas envoyé?

-Je sais pas, j'hésite…

-Dès que Hedwige revient, tu lui attaches à la patte et on la renvoie à la base…

-D'accord…

Harry s'habilla et sortit de la tente. Il devait faire beaucoup moins de zéro et malgré les épaisses couches de vêtements, il sentait le froid sur sa peau, ou plus, sous sa peau. Ron sortit à son tour. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres à monter avant d'arriver sur le plateau.

Harry et Ron démontèrent la tente en silence. Ils savaient qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une centaine de mètre avant d'arriver dans le refuge des moines.

-Tiens, voilà Hedwige qui revient.

Hedwige vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry qui la caressa. Ron plia la courte lettre et l'attacha à la patte de la chouette.

-C'est pour Hermione, lui chuchota Harry, aller, vole ma belle, dit-il en la jetant vers le ciel.

Elle s'envola et bientôt disparu. Harry s'attacha à l'extrémité d'une corde et envoya l'autre extrémité à Ron.

-Pourquoi faut-il que nous fassions comme les moldus? râla Ron.

-La corde t'a déjà sauvé une fois…

-Oui, admit Ron, mais si on avait transplané…

-On ne peut pas transplaner dans tout l'Himalaya…

-Oui, je sais… Et puis qu'est-ce que nous allons faire aussi haut? Ça fait des jours et jours que nous escaladons et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi.

-J'ai interrogé Mondicus et il m'a affirmé avoir vendu la coupe à des moines tibétains…

-La coupe?

-La coupe d'Hedga Poudsoufle… Tu ne te souviens pas, au Pré-au-lard, on avait vu Mondicus avec des objets dérobé au 12 Square Grimmaurd… parmi eux il y avait une coupe, je suis certain que c'est celle que je recherche…

-C'est un Horcruxe?

-Oui, mais une fois que nous serons là-haut, tu ne devras jamais en parler… et surtout, tu dois bien te rappeler de fermer ton esprit, ce sont de grands légiments…

-Oui, j'essayerais…

Harry commença l'ascension. Le froid mordant lui brûler les mains et les rochers étaient coupant. Après une demi-heure de grimpe, ils n'avaient monté guère plus d'une dizaine de mètres.

-Il faut aller plus vite…

-Oui, je sais…

Harry se releva. Et recommença à escalader. Plus il montait et plus il avait du mal à respirer, pas à cause du manque d'oxygène, son corps s'était adapté, à cause d'autre chose. Une sorte de présence étouffante, puis sa cicatrice le fit souffrir, il avait mal, tellement qu'il aurait voulu s'arracher la peau du front. Il lâcha la paroi et s'évanouit.

Harry se leva péniblement. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait très mal, comme si… comme s'il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il chercha à tâtons et finit par les trouver.

La pièce était très simplement décorée, un matelas posé à même le sol servait de lit. Une petite cagette de bois retourné servait de table de nuit et l'unique autre meuble était une table de bois bancale. Harry se trouva son sac de voyage posé aux pieds du lit. Mais où était-il?


	59. Insomnies

**58 **

**Insomnies **

Hedwige était partie depuis déjà plus de cinq jours, Hermione était accoudé au rebord de sa fenêtre magique, guettant la blancheur de la chouette au loin. Déjà le jour commençait à décliner. Bientôt, le soleil disparut entièrement derrière la ligne d'horizon. Comment allait Ron? Où était-il? Avait-il reçu la lettre? Etait-il sur le chemin du retour? Et Harry, lui, était-il toujours avec Ron? Allaient-ils bien, tous les deux?

Hermione se leva, de toute manière, elle ne voyait maintenant plus rien. C'était une nuit des plus noires, sans étoiles et sans lune. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Le bébé bougeait. Il donnait des coups de pieds. Elle ferma les yeux. Ron, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parte maintenant? Elle se leva, elle avait faim. Habituellement, c'était Ron qui allait lui chercher à manger, mais là, il était parti. Mais pourquoi maintenant? Le sol était froid sous les pieds nues d'Hermione. Ô Ron. La salle à manger était ouverte, elle entra.

Toutes les lumières exceptées une seule petite étaient éteintes.

-Hermione?

-Alicia?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Euh… J'avais un petit creux… Et puis, je pense à Ron, je n'arrive pas à dormir, loin de lui.

-Oui, je te comprends…

-Et toi?

-Oh! Moi, je… C'est pas important…

-Pourquoi tu restes dans l'obscurité?

-Euh…

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et alluma la lumière. Alicia baissa la tête et cacha son visage sous ses cheveux.

-Tu as pleuré? demanda Hermione, en voyant de longs cyons sur ses joues.

-Non-non… mentit Alicia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Raconte-moi tout, demanda Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'Alicia.

-Je… non, ce n'est rien… ça va passer, c'est fini…

-Tu peux tout me dire… On dirait Ginny…

Alicia baissa un peu plus la tête et une larme vint s'écraser sur le sol.

-Oh! C'est ça?

-Oui, Harry ne m'aime pas… il n'aime qu'elle… Mais-mais, elle est morte…

Les quelques larmes s'étaient transformées en torrents et les plaintes en pleurs. Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement comme elle l'avait fait si souvent avec Ron. Ron…

-Il ne se rend pas compte… même avec la plus grande passion… jamais, jamais il ne la ramènera… et moi… moi je l'aime…

-… hum…

Hermione déglutit avec difficultés.

-Toi qui le connaît… Tu penses qu'il pourra un jour m'aimer?

-Je… je ne sais pas…

Hermione avait une boule coincée dans la gorge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne se rendait pas compte, elle avait de la chance, Ron l'aimait, elle… Elle n'avait pas tous ses malheurs… Comment avait-elle put être aussi égoïste? Elle avait toujours eut ce qu'il lui fallait… Elle avait toujours été épargnée, grâce à Harry et Ron.

Une larme roula le long de la joue de Hermione. Alicia pleurait toujours dans ses bras. Hermione la berça encore, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis elle finit par s'endormir. Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une couette. Elle la posa sur Alicia et sortit de la salle à manger. Elle n'avait plus faim, elle regrettait. Elle n'aurait jamais dût envoyer de lettre à Ron, il devait souffrir autant qu'elle. Elle marchait de plus en plus vite, Les larmes embrumaient sa vision, si bien que quand elle les essuya, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était devant la volière. Pourquoi était-elle venu là? Elle ne le savait pas, ses jambes l'avaient guidé là. Elle poussa la porte. Hedwige vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle avait une aile déformée. Hermione toucha la chouette au niveau de l'aile et celle-ci recula vivement.

-On dirait que tu as une aile foulée… Viens, je vais te soigner.

Hermione glissa la lettre dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et alla en direction de sa chambre.


	60. La raison du plus fort

**59 **

**La raison du plus fort **

-Harry!

Ron était habillé avec des draps oranges et était pieds nus.

-Où… où sommes-nous?

-Viens, assieds-toi!

Harry le rejoint et s'assit sur un coussin qu'il lui présenta.

-Nous escaladions la montagne quand tu t'es évanoui… Tu es tombé dans le vide et moi j'étais en dessous de toi, je t'ai vu passer tu hurlais… Je me suis accroché de toutes mes forces à la paroi et ensuite… Au moment où la corde s'est tendue, t'empêchant de tomber plus, j'ai sentit une douleur atroce dans le bras et dans le dos. Je me suis accroché et je t'ai remonté, puis on est resté des heures, sans bouger, j'avais mal, et froid, finalement, je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé, on était là…

-Où ça exactement?

-Dans un temple, un peu plus haut que l'endroit où nous étions…

-Un temple bouddhiste…

-Oui, le grand sage, s'appelle…

-Hiaha.

-Oui… Comment le sais-tu?

-C'est pour lui que nous sommes ici…

-Quoi?

-Conduit moi à lui!

La voix de Harry avait changé, il était debout et regardait Ron de haut. Ron se leva et obéit.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte en or. Ron tapa, mais Harry poussa la porte avant qu'il n'y ait de réponse.

-Il nous attend, dit-il à Ron en entrant..

-Je vous attendais.

Un homme, assez jeune, le visage sec, et chauve était en suspension au-dessus du sol.

-Comment fait-il ça? demanda Ron incrédule.

-Nous venons pour vous demander…

-… je sais ce qui vous a amené ici. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt à aller?

-Jusqu'au bout.

Les mots sortaient de la bouche de Harry froid et même menaçant.

-Et quels sont les moyens que vous êtes prêt à utiliser?

-Tous, sans exception.

Ron regardait tour à tour Harry et Hiaha, il ne comprenait pas la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Hiaha lui avait semblait sympathique, amicale. Il les avait sauvés, abrités, nourris. Il y avait une tension entre lui et Harry, et Ron ne comprenait pas du tout la situation, pourquoi Harry s'en prenait-il à lui?

-Très bien, répondit Hiaha, mais sachez qu'ici, personne ne possède rien, tout appartient à la communauté, et si vous voulez quelque chose, il faut le demander à tous. Si par contre, vous voulez-vous en emparer, il vous faudra affronter toute la communauté.

Harry s'approcha des vieux sage, il le regarda droit dans les yeux et se retourna vers Ron.

-Ron? Tu es avec moi?

Le vieux sage se déplaça pour voir la réaction de Ron.

-Ron? Il vous faut choisir un camp! ordonna t-il.

-Mais… mais je ne comprends rien… Vous… que ce passe t-il?

-Choisit un camp, nous n'avons pas de temps! ordonna à son tour Harry.

-Je…

-Tu es avec moi ou non?

-Ou-oui…

Harry passa devant le sage et prit une coupe sur l'étagère derrière celui-ci.

-Très bien, vous avez fait votre choix…

Hiaha se leva et prit deux sabres accrochés au mur, il se retourna vers Ron et Harry et leur lança devant les pieds. Harry sortit d'un geste sa baguette.

-Les baguettes n'ont pas cours ici… Il faut plus pour utiliser la magie ici… Prenez ses sabres, pour sortir d'ici, je crains qu'il faille que vous vous en serviez…

Harry rangea sa baguette et se baissa pour ramasser les sabres, il en tendit un à Ron.

-Harry? Je ne sais pas me servir de ça…

-Ne t'en fait pas, c'est instinctif… quand on a pas le choix.

Harry ouvrit les portes et deux moines entrèrent eux aussi armés de sabres.

-On va commencer par deux contre deux pour vous tester, dit le vieux sage.

Le premier moine attaqua Harry qui paraît toutes ses attaques avec une aisance impressionnante, chacune de ses feintes semblaient très réfléchies et préparé longtemps à l'avance. Ron se retourna vers le deuxième moine qui se jeta sur lui. Le sabre s'abattit vers lui, il ferma les yeux et se prépara au choc. Il entendit deux épées s'entrechoquer et rouvrit les yeux. Harry avait paré le coup pour lui et se battait maintenant avec les deux moines. Un troisième entra.

-Puisque vous semblez à l'aise, dit le vieillard.

Ce moine attaqua Ron, qui cette fois esquiva le coup porté vers le ventre et donna un coup en direction du bras tendu du moine. Celui-ci retourna son sabre qui rencontra celui de Ron. Déjà, il se préparait pour une nouvelle attaque. Comme s'il s'y attendait, Ron leva son sabre au-dessus de sa tête, et arrêta l'attaque du moine. Il déplaça son arme vers l'extrémité de celle du moine et fit un pas de côté. Le sabre de son adversaire tapa le sol. Harry avait raison, on apprend vite quand on n'y est forcé. Il envoya la lame vers le cou du moine, mais il mit son sabre en opposition. Ron prit conscience que le moine portait une nouvelle attaque, mais trop part… Son bras était ouvert, la plaie n'était pas très profonde, mais la douleur était très vive. Il devait aller plus vite. Il porta un coup en direction du visage du moine, celui-ci para le coup, mais Ron s'y était attendu et il trancha le ventre du moine qui tomba sur le côté. Il n'était pas mort, Ron le savait, il respirait difficilement. Ron prit le deuxième sabre.

Harry avait mit KO un de ses adversaires et le deuxième était au sol, se tenant les jambes. Il avait déjà reprit le combat car d'autres combattants étaient entrés.

Encore un moine entra, il attaqua Ron. Il était suivit d'un autre moine. Deux contre un. Ron donna un coup en direction des jambes de l'un, pendant que de son autre main, il paraît un coup que donner l'autre.

-Alors, le combat s'accélère? demanda Hiaha.

Le coup portait aux jambes avait été bloqué, mais, après avoir repoussé le premier, Ron avait perforé le bras du deuxième moine. Ron sentit une chose froide lui glisser le long du dos et un liquide chaud s'imbiba dans le drap qu'il portait. Il tomba au sol, mais se retourna juste à temps pour voir un deuxième coup arriver et le bloqua.

-Bien joué, vous en avez eut un, mais l'autre vous a touché, vous devez aller plus vite.

Ron regarda Hiaha, mais ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. Qui lui avait parlé?

Il se releva d'un coup de rein. Il sentait à présent une douleur dans le dos et une dans le bras. Ron donna un coup vers la tête, d'une main, pendant que l'autre attaqué le ventre. Le moine ne put parer que l'attaque à la tête et la lame entra dans son ventre. Il tomba au sol. Ron, après lui avoir planté la lame, avait lâché l'arme et avait reculé.

Harry donna un coup de poing dans le visage du dernier moine encore debout. Harry avait le bras gauche ouvert dans toute la longueur. Il était aussi coupé au ventre mais la plaie ne semblait pas très profonde.

-Ron? Tout va bien?

-Oui, je crois.

Il se tourna vers le vieux sage. Puis se retourna et sortit.

-Ne croyez pas vous être sortit d'affaire, ce n'est pas finit, cria Hiaha.

Ron suivit Harry. Ils avaient gardé chacun un sabre.


	61. On rentre

**60 **

**On rentre **

Une dizaine de moines les attendaient à la sortie du temple. Certains étaient armés de lances, d'autre d'épée fine et courte.

Ron se jeta le premier dans le combat, aussitôt suivi par Harry.

Ron donna un coup d'épée. Elle heurta un katana. Ron se retourna et évita de justesse une lance, une lame lui passa près de la tête, il leva son arme et para un coup de katana. Mais il ne vit pas une lance arriver et il se la prit dans la cuisse. Il donna un coup dans celle-ci et la coupa. Il fit deux pas en arrière, il arracha la lame de sa jambe. Cinq moines étaient face à lui, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements. Il prit le bout de la lance dans sa main gauche et tendit son sabre vers l'avant avec la main droite. Un moine se jeta sur lui, il fit un pas de côté, bloqua son attaque du sabre et lui planta la pointe de la lance dans le dos. Il s'avança lentement vers sa victime au sol, sans tourner le dos aux autres moines. Il fit passer son sabre dans sa main gauche et ramassa le katana du moine. Il se remit dans la même position, le katana en avant et le sabre sur le côté. Deux moines avancèrent et Ron dut changer de position, il fit glisser son pied droit vers l'arrière et bloqua une attaque dans son dos avec le sabre, pendant que de l'autre côté, il esquivait la lance et essayait de donner un coup de katana dans les jambes. Il avait maintenant deux moines à sa gauche, un à sa droite et un derrière lui.

Harry luttait toujours avec cinq autres moines.

Ron attaqua le moine à sa droite. Le moine, derrière lui, tenta une charge, mais Ron se déplaça juste au bon moment et le moine s'empala sur l'arme de l'autre moine. Ron se tourna les deux moines de gauche. Il donna un coup de sabre vers eux, mais ils levèrent leurs armes et Ron en profita pour les lacérer au ventre. Ils tombèrent à genou. Le dernier combattant se jeta sur Ron. Il donna un coup vers la tête de Ron, mais celui-ci se baissa et la lame lui passa au-dessus. Ron planta son katana dans la jambe du moine et son sabre dans l'autre jambe.

Harry avait mit un moine au sol et les quatre autres l'attaquèrent, mais au lieux de riposter, Harry ferma les yeux et une violente explosion envoya les moines au sol. Ils ne se relevèrent pas et Harry ramassa la coupe.

-Il faut que l'on rejoigne Hermione, elle t'a trop attendu.

-Harry… Tu es blessé…

Un katana avait traversé l'épaule de Harry.

-On a plus le temps, viens!


	62. Lily Ginny Hermione

**61**

**Lily Ginny Hermione**

-Tiens Hermione, ton bébé.

Hermione pris son bébé dans ses bras et sourit. Il était tout petit et cherchait la tétait.

-Elle est comme son père, elle a déjà faim…

-Alors, c'est comme ça que tu parles de moi quand je ne suis pas là ?

-Ron…

Ron s'approcha de Hermione. Il regarda le bébé sans oser le toucher.

-Tiens prends-la !

Hermione lui tendit la petite fille. Il la pris et elle lui sourit.

-Comment vous allez l'appeler ? demanda Harry juste derrière Ron.

-Euh… On avez penser à Lily… hésita Ron.

Harry sourit et se pencha sur Lily.

-Elle a les yeux de sa mère…

-Oui, elle est magnifique…

Hermione repris délicatement le bébé des bras de son père.

-Harry ? Pourquoi êtes vous parti en Himalaya ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tu m'as confié la charge des espions, comment ne pourrais-je le savoir ?

-C'est pour…

Mme Weasley entra dans la chambre avec Mr. Weasley, Fred, Georges et Bill.

-Oooohhh… Qu'il est beau, se réjouit Mme Weasley.

-Qu'elle est belle, rectifia Hermione.

-Une fille… dit Mme Weasley.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Oh, excusez-moi, je… ce n'est rien… Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

-Lily Ginny Hermione Weasley, répondit fièrement Ron.

-Oooohhh…

Mr. Weasley s'approcha de Hermione qui tenait toujours Lily dans ses bras.

-Je… Je peux ? demanda t-il.

-Oui, tenez votre petite-fille.

-Hermione ? Tu devrais prévenir tes parents, avec le têlaifonne.

-Le téléphone… et oui, je devrais…

-Bon, je suis désolé de devoir vous quitter, mais j'ai quelques choses à faire…

Sur ces mots, Harry sortit et partit en direction de sa chambre.

Harry avait quitté ses amis sans explications, mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de remettre à plus tard la destruction de cette Horcruxe, d'autant plus que plus il attendait et plus il avait peur de le détruire. La dernière fois, il avait faillit en mourir. Sans Alicia, il serait sans doute mort, mais il ne pouvait, il ne devait pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Cette fois, il n'y aurait personne pour l'aider. Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma précautionneusement la porte.

Il avait presque finit la potion, cela lui avait pris deux jours, mais il avait finit. Lui qui avait toujours détesté faire des potions, voilà qu'il était obligé. Il enfila les gants en écaille de dragon et pris l'Horcruxe. Il allait le plonger dans la potion quand il repensa à la main de Dumbledore. Il alla chercher un bâton, il fixa l'Horcruxe à l'aide d'un sortilège de glu perpétuelle et plongea le l'extrémité du bois dans la potion. La potion pris une teinte bleutée et une fumée rouge se dégagea du chaudron. Harry eut tout juste le temps de pratiquer un sort de tête en bulle. Le bois pris feu. Harry ne devait pas lâcher, il devait maintenir l'Horcruxe dans la potion au moins cinq minutes. Il envoya quelques sorts pour empêcher le bois de prendre plus feu. La température de la pièce augmentait, il faisait au alentour de quarante degrés et elle continuait de grimper. La fumée s'attaquer à présent à la peau de Harry, ça le démanger. Il n'en pouvait plus. Plus que une minute. Les démangeaisons se transformèrent en brûlures. Il faisait à présent cinquante degrés et Harry sentait qu'il allait faire un malaise. Il devait tenir, encore. Il résista une minute. L'Horcruxe devait être détruit, maintenant. Harry sortit le bâton du chaudron, il n'en restait qu'un petit morceau. Harry recula de deux pas et tomba dans les pommes.


	63. Au revoir

**62**

**Au revoir**

_Papa, Maman,_

_Comme je vous l'ai dit avant de partir, le monde sorcier est en guerre et pour cette raison, je ne puis venir vous voir pour vous annoncer cette nouvelle, je vous aurai bien téléphoné, mais, je n'ai pas de téléphone dans l'endroit où je suis. Je tiens tout de même à vous rassuré, je vais bien, l'endroit n'ai pas si paumé que ça, il y a tout le confort, sauf le téléphone (qui n'ai pas utilisé dans le monde de la magie). Bref, j'ai assez tourné autour du pot, j'ai eut il y a deux jours une fille… Oui, oui, bien sûr j'aurai dût vous le dire avant, mais, je sais pas… enfin, tout est-il que je ne l'ai pas fait… Bon, maintenant vous le savez, vous êtes grand-parents (j'aimerez vraiment voir vos têtes au moment où vous lirez ça), elle est magnifique et elle s'appelle Lily Ginny Hermione Weasley._

_J'espère que cette guerre se terminera bientôt et que je pourrai vous revoir._

_A bientôt._

_Votre fille qui vous aime (Hermione)_

Hermione relut sa lettre pour la dixième fois.

-Tu devrais la poster plutôt que de la lire encore, plaisanta Alicia.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

-Assez longtemps pour savoir que tu dois la connaître par cœur. Je venais te féliciter et te dire au revoir…

-Tu pars ?

-Oui, je pars en mission… pour assez longtemps…

-Ha ? Et c'est quoi cette mission ?

-Désolée, je ne peux pas te le dire…

-Qui t'a confié cette mission ?

-Harry… mais je…

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter !

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé…

-Ha ? Alors je suppose qu'on ne se reverra pas avant un moment ?

-Non, j'espère quand même qu'on se reverra.

Alicia s'avança vers la porte.

-Au revoir.

-Au revoir, prend soin de ton bébé.

-Oui, promis.

Alicia sortit de la chambre. Hermione plia la lettre et partit en direction de la volière.


	64. Confiance aveugle

**63**

**Confiance aveugle**

La porte s'ouvrit, une silhouette se dessina dans la lumière qui se répandait par la porte ouverte. La fumée avait disparut depuis longtemps, mais les fenêtres n'avaient pas encore étaient ouverte. Une odeur acre de transpiration et de poussière se dégageait de toute la pièce. La silhouette entra lentement. Une personne était allongée sur le sol, à côté d'un chaudron rempli d'une étrange bouillie verdâtre.

Ron s'accroupit.

-Harry ?

Il le remua. Il ne bougeait pas, Ron aurait même juré, à cet instant, que Harry ne respirait plus.

-Harry ? Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

Il se secoua de plus belle. Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

-J'ai fait un rêve…

-Oui, oui, c'est rien, repose-toi.

-Non, j'ai fait un rêve où…

-Je t'ais dit que l'on verrait ça plus tard.

-Non, lâche-moi…

Harry poussa violemment Ron qui recula de plusieurs pas. Il regarda, incrédule, Harry se relevait.

-Harry ? Où tu vas ?

-Je dois finir seul !

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, ni toi, ni Hermione ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

-Que… Quoi ?

-Si je te vois encore, toi aussi bien que Hermione, je vous tus !

-Je… je ne...

-Tais-toi !

Harry avait hurlé. Il était maintenant dans l'ouverture de la porte, Ron ne comprenait rien. Il avait cru entendre que Harry le congédiait.

-Je… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! C'est tout et vous n'avez rien à dire ! Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre !

Le ton de Harry était toujours aussi impérieux. Ron ne voyait que la silhouette de Harry, de telle manière qu'il ne sut pas que Harry avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas comprendre ?

Ron avait hurlé ça.

-Vous me prenez tous pour un moins que rien ! Je suis capable de comprendre !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que même moi, je ne comprends pas !

-Alors pourquoi tu veux te débarrasser de moi et de Hermione ?

-Parce que je sais qu'il le faut, c'est mieux ainsi !

Harry avait employé un ton si froid et si cru que Ron ne put ajouter aucun mot. Harry sortit laissant Ron seul au milieu de la pièce avec des questions et aucune réponse claire.

Il resta à genou pendant au moins une heure de suite et finit par se relever. Il avait toujours fait confiance à Harry, il avait décidé, qu'une fois de plus, il lui ferrait confiance, même si ça devait être la dernière. Il sortit de la chambre sombre de Harry et se dirigea vers la chambre de Hermione. Il entra sans taper et trouva Hermione qui donnait le sein à Lily. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh, pour rien, c'est… rien…

Ron se dirigea vers les armoires, les ouvrit et commença à faire leurs valises.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Harry nous a congédiés ! Il m'a même menacé de nous tuer s'il nous revoyait !

-Quoi ?

-On doit partit !

-Ron !

-Quoi ?

-On ne peut pas tout abandonner !

-Si. Si, on peut et on va le faire… Moi aussi j'ai envie de rester, je suis prêt à donner ma vis si ça peut mettre fin à cette guerre, mais j'ai toujours fait confiance à Harry… même si c'est la dernière fois, je vais lui faire à nouveau confiance… Il me l'a demandé, après me l'avoir ordonné, il m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas ça de gaieté de cœur…

Hermione baissa la tête, une larme perla au coin de son œil.

-On va s'enfuir ? Comme des lâches ?

-Non, on va obéir aux ordres de Harry.

Ron s'approcha de Hermione et la pris dans ses bras. Il regarda sa fille.

-Elle est belle, dit Hermione.

-Oui, elle ressemble à sa mère.

Ron se releva et finit de faire leurs valises.

Hermione se prépara. Elle pris Lily dans ses bras et ils partirent, sans dire au revoir à personne, sans laisser de lettre, sans que personne autre que Harry ne soit au courant.


	65. Futurs et Passés

**64**

**Futurs et Passés**

-Harry ?

-Hein ?

-Harry, je suis là… pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Harry ouvrit ses yeux, mais malgré ça, il ne voyait toujours rien.

-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ?

-Harry, tu as dût tomber bien bas pour ne même pas me reconnaître… Tu es dans un lieu que je ne peux nommer… Et je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ais fait ? Pourquoi vous cachez-vous ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait, tu ne serais pas là sinon… Je ne me cache pas, je suis juste devant toi… Quant à savoir pourquoi tu ne vois rien, c'est sans doute dût au fait que tu n'ouvres pas les yeux…

Harry cligna des yeux et força pour être sûr qu'ils étaient bel et bien ouverts.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi, mes yeux sont ouverts… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

-Non, tes yeux sont bien fermés, et même si tu crois les avoir ouverts, ils sont fermés depuis que tu as fais ça…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu sais ce que tu as à te reprocher…

Harry tomba à genou.

-J'ai tellement de chose à me reprocher…

-Certaine sont pire que les autres…

-C'était des mangemorts et je n'ais fait que me défendre…

-Ce n'est pas ça, il y a pire que la mort…

-Je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus… toutes les lumières s'éloignent de moi.

Harry avaient les larmes aux yeux.

-Ne les éloignes-tu pas volontairement ces lumières ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus…

-Mais si tu sais, tu sais même mieux que quiconque sur cette Terre…

-Justement, c'est de trop savoir qui fait que je ne sais plus… J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu tant… Et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce que j'ais perdu…

-Je suis sûre que tu peux arriver à retrouver la lumière…

Harry se sentit tourner sur lui-même et des voix résonnèrent dans le noir.

-…Voldemort n'a jamais su qu'il pouvait être dangereux d'essayer de te tuer et qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre d'en savoir plus. Il ne savait pas que tu aurais « un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… » dit la voix de Dumbledore.

-Mais je n'ai pas ce pouvoir ! Harry entendit sa propre voix à présent. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir que lui-même ne possède pas, je serais incapable de me battre comme il l'a fait la nuit dernière, je ne peux pas posséder d'autres êtres ou… ou les tuer…

-Il existe une pièce, au Département des mystères, qui reste toujours verrouillé. Elle contient une force à la fois plus merveilleuse et plus terrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Peut-être est-ce aussi le plus mystérieux des nombreux sujets d'étude qui se trouve là-bas. Le pouvoir conservé dans cette pièce, tu le possèdes au plus haut point, Harry, alors que Voldemort en est totalement dépourvu. C'est ce pouvoir qui t'a poussé à vouloir à tout prix sauver Sirius cette nuit. Et c'est ce même pouvoir qui a empêché Voldemort de te posséder, car il ne supportait pas d'habituer un corps où cette force qu'il déteste était si présente. En définitive, il n'était pas important que tu ne saches pas fermer ton esprit. C'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé.

C'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé… C'est ton cœur qui t'a sauvé… La dernière phrase de Dumbledore continua de résonner dans le noir avant qu'un silence total revienne.

-Tu comprends mieux maintenant ?

-Je me rappelle très bien de ça… C'était après la mort de Sirius…

-Non, Harry, tu ne comprends toujours pas… sinon, tu aurais ouvert les yeux…

Harry se sentit à nouveau tourner sur lui-même.

-On viendra te retrouver, Harry. Cette fois c'était la voix de Ron.

-Quoi ?

-Chez ton oncle et ta tante. Et on t'accompagnera, où que tu ailles.

-Non.

La voix d'Hermione intervint à son tour.

-Tu nous as dit un jour qu'il était encore temps pour nous de revenir en arrière, si nous le voulions. Ce temps, nous l'avons largement eu, non ?

-Nous serons avec toi quoi qu'il arrive…

Quoi qu'il arrive… Quoi qu'il arrive… Le silence retomba brutalement.

-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? hurla Harry.

-Pour que tu comprennes…

-Que je comprenne quoi ?

_- NON, hurla la voix de Harry._

_- … Deviens un mangemort… fait le pour moi… dit une voix que Harry reconnu comme étant celle de Ginny._

_- Ginny, non, pourquoi ?_

_- … Je… je t'aime…_

_Harry se souvint que Ginny l'avait embrassé avant de mourir._

_- NON ! POURQUOI ? JE L'AIMAIS…_

_Il y eut un silence complet, plus aucun bruit._

_- Moi aussi Ginny… Moi aussi, je t'aime…_

Je t'aime… Je t'aime…

S'en était trop pour Harry, il souffrait plus que tout avant. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes.

-Harry, ouvre les yeux.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il ne faisait plus noir, le noir avait fait place au blanc, l'ombre avait fait place à la lumière. Il voyait à nouveau clair. Ginny s'approcha de lui.

-Relève-toi.

-Ginny ?

-Oui… Pourquoi as-tu repoussé Ron et Hermione et tous les autres ? Pourquoi t'es-tu isolé ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu solitaire ?

-Je vu dans le futur… J'ai vu ce qu'il se passerait s'il restait avec moi…

-Qu'as tu vu ?

-Je me suis vu pendant le combat final… Ils étaient des milliers, nous n'étions qu'une poignée, quelques dizaines tout au plus… Et puis je les ais vu, eux… Hermione, Ron, Fred, Georges, tous… tous ceux que j'aimais… et là, j'ai lancé le sort… le pire… pire que l'Avada Kedavra… pire que tout ce qu'il n'a jamais existé… Ils sont tous morts, les bons comme les méchants… Les yeux d'Harry était remplis de larmes. Sauf un… sauf le pire et sauf moi… Il ne restait plus que lui et moi… Son regard changea, il devint noir, de colère et de haine… et puis nous sommes combattus… pendant des jours… Nous avons utilisé des sorts de l'ancienne magie… des sorts de la pire magie noire… Tout était ravagé… et puis tous s'est terminé… Je l'ais eu… seulement le prix était trop grand… Je m'étais sacrifié, mais pire, j'avais sacrifié tous ceux que j'aimais… tous ceux pour qui je menais cette guerre… tous ceux pour qui j'avais résisté à la mort… tous…

Ginny se baissa et pris le menton de Harry.

-Sèche tes larmes ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as voulu être si seul… Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'aider, c'est contre les lois que j'ais accepté…

-Je t'aime… Je t'aime toujours… Je veux te rejoindre…

-Je t'aime aussi… et tu me rejoindras… un jour… mais pas pour le moment… Tu as une tâche à accomplir…

Harry se releva. Il était seul dans la grande pièce. Il sentit comme une présence, il n'était plus seul, il le savait maintenant. Harry baissa les yeux vers sa main. Il tenait un objet…


	66. Le mot de Passe

**65**

**Le mot de passe**

Il ne restait plus que deux Horcruxes sans compter Voldemort. Plus que Nagini et… oui, il aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début…

-Merci Ginny…

Harry avançait lentement vers le lieu du rendez-vous, il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas nombreux, il les avait choisit lui même, une vingtaine contre toute une armée, mais, ça ne serait pas le combat final, il le savait, Voldemort n'y serait pas, c'est pour ça qu'il fallait se dépêcher.

Harry se plaça au centre de la pièce circulaire. Il avait lui-même fait cette pièce, sans porte, sans fenêtre, sans aucune ouverture sur le monde, il était le gardien du secret et très peu de personnes connaissaient ce lieu. Il y eut plusieurs pop et des sorciers apparurent, chacun à une place bien précise. Après quelques minutes, les « pop » cessèrent et Harry put commencer.

-Je vous ai demandé de venir pour mener un combat à très haut risque et je suis content de voir que tout le monde est là.

-Je ne vois ni Ron, ni Hermione…

-Je ne leur ai pas demandé de venir… Ils ont eu une fille et je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne orpheline avant même d'avoir put connaître ses parents… Si quelqu'un est dans le même cas, je lui demande de partir sur-le-champ…

Il n'y eut pas un bruit et personne ne bougea.

-…bien, continuons, il faut que nous parvenions à arriver jusqu'à Poudlard, je dois y entrer et prendre quelque chose… ensuite, nous repartirons…

-Et Voldemort dans tout ça ?

-Il ne sera pas là… Ce n'est pas pour lui que nous partons…

Plus personne ne posa de question et Harry mis une grande cape qui le fit disparaître, tous les autres en firent autant. Ils transplanèrent en même temps.

Le portail de Poudlard était fermé. Harry d'un geste lent et complexe ouvrit les portes de Poudlard. Tous partirent en avant, Harry attendit un moment et transplana à Pré-au-lard. Il était devant une boutique complètement ravagée, il entra. L'odeur à l'intérieur était un mélange de chocolat, de sucrerie et de brûlée. Harry, toujours invisible descendit dans la cave et souleva une dalle dans le sol. Il se glissa à l'intérieur et partit en courant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il avait pris que de très bons sorciers, mais suffisamment pour tenir contre des centaines de mangemorts, il courut, toujours plus vite, il en avait mal aux jambes. Et finalement, il arriva devant un mur d'éboulis. Le passage n'était plus, Harry était dans un cul de sac, il n'y avait que trois manière de rentrer dans Poudlard, la porte, ce passage et le passage de la cabane hurlante. Il ne pouvait pas passer par la porte, le passage de la cabane hurlant était à coup sûr surveillé, il ne restait donc plus que ce passage. Harry sortit sa baguette.

-Destructum…

Il y eut une gigantesque explosion et les débris se répandirent à l'intérieur du couloir. Harry se débarrassa de sa cape, de toute manière, il était repéré. Il partit directement en direction du bureau de Dumbledore ou plutôt de Mc Gonagall, en fait, même plus de Mc Gonagall puisqu'elle était morte à son tour. Il arriva devant les gargouilles.

-Euh… Laissez-moi entrer… Je dois entrer…

Les gargouilles ne bougèrent pas.

-Je suis Harry Potter et…

Les gargouilles tournèrent lentement sur elle-même. C'est donc son nom le mot de passe. Il monta les marches en vitesse et ouvrit la porte du bureau, tout était exactement comme il l'avait vu la dernière fois qu'il était entré ici. Il ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et après leur avoir fait subir un sort de réduction, il mit dans sa poche la pensine et l'épée de Griffondor.

Il redescendit les escaliers, mais avant qu'il n'arrive en bas, il entendit des bruits de pas.

-Il est là-bas, dans le bureau du directeur…

Il mit sa cape d'invisibilité et se plaqua contre le mur. Trois mangemorts montèrent en courant, il entrèrent dans le bureau et Harry referma la porte.

-Collaporta.

Il descendit l'escalier sans toute fois enlever la cape de son père. Un mangemort attendait en bas, il pointa sa baguette dans sa direction et pensa le plus fort qu'il le put « Petrificus Totalus ». Le mangemort se figea et tomba lourdement sur le côté.

Il y eut un grand boum et la porte du bureau vola en éclats. Il partit le plus vite qu'il put en direction du bureau de Rogue ou plutôt de l'ancien bureau de Rogue, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Harry était sûr qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait là-bas…


	67. L'énigme

**66**

**L'énigme**

Harry poussa violemment la porte. La pièce était sombre, il n'y avait pas un bruit et une odeur acre émaner de la pièce.

-Lumos.

La pièce était en désordre, ou plutôt en bordel. La plupart des meubles étaient en morceaux sur le sol et les autres menaçaient de s'écrouler. Harry fit un pas vers l'intérieur. L'odeur se fit plus forte, elle provenait d'un chaudron près du feu. Harry s'approcha encore plus près et sentit la même odeur que celle qu'il avait sentit dans sa chambre… la même odeur que lorsqu'il avait détruit le premier Horcruxe. Il posa sa main sur le chaudron et se brûla. Il était encore chaud.

-Merde…

Des voix résonnèrent au loin ainsi que des bruits de pas.

-Il est là-bas… Il nous le faut vivant… Rattrapez-le… Vivant, vous avez entendu…

Harry se recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité et fit disparaître toutes les traces de la destruction supposée de Nagini. Un mangemort entra dans le bureau.

-Il est déjà partit…

-Suivez-moi, il ne peut-être partit que par-là…

Les mangemorts continuèrent le long du couloir. Harry sortit du bureau sans se découvrir et partit en direction de l'entrée de Poudlard. Des membres de l'ordre et des mangemorts continuaient encore à se battre. Les portes étaient en train de se refermer. Harry passa discrètement derrière un mangemort et le tapa dans la nuque. Il tomba sur le sol. Harry continua à avancer jusqu'au niveau de ses alliés.

-Repliez-vous.

Ils partirent tous en courant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de Poudlard et il y eut ensuite de nombreux « pop » indiquant le transplanage des membres. Harry fut le dernier à transplaner. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction du château et disparu.

Il arriva devant ce qui ressemblait à une grande porcherie. Après un premier regard, on s'apercevait qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une maison agrandit au fil des années. Elle était si bancale que la seule manière possible pour qu'elle tienne encore debout ne pouvait être que la magie. Harry s'avança vers l'entrée et passa devant un panneau indiquant : « Le Terrier ».

Il n'y avait plus de porte et l'intérieur de la maison laissait penser qu'il avait dû s'y dérouler plusieurs combats et plusieurs fouilles. Harry entra et s'aventura jusqu'à un escalier, il manquait quelques marches et la rambarde avait disparu. Harry monta quatre étages et entra dans une petite pièce assez basse de plafond et entièrement orange. Harry ouvrit un tiroir, le fouilla, en ouvrit un autre, le fouilla aussi et ainsi avec toute la pièce. Il finit et ne trouva rien. Il s'assit sur le lit, lui aussi orange. Il était pourtant sûr de trouver ce qu'il cherchait ici. Il y aurait dû y avoir un indice, même minime. Harry s'allongea en continuant à réfléchir. Il resta allongé une dizaine de minutes avant de se relever.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et au moment de sortir s'immobilisa. Il se retourna lentement et regarda la petite chambre, quelque chose choqué Harry, mais il n'était pas capable de dire quoi. Il était pourtant sûr que tout n'était pas à sa place. Le lit était au bon endroit, pareil pour le bureau. Il était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que l'armoire n'avait pas bougé, mais alors quoi ? Oui ! Les affiche, deux affiches des Canons de Chudley avaient été inversé. Harry les arracha du mur et trouva une sorte de porte. Une porte verrouillée sans serrure et sans poignée. Harry essaya de la pousser mais rien n'y fit. Il sortit sa baguette, puisqu'elle résistait, il allait la faire sauter, et puis finalement pas, il devait d'abord essayer…

-Alohomora.

La porte pivota lentement dans un grincement métallique. Harry entra dans un couloir sombre. La porte se ferma violemment et des flammes violettes apparurent, bloquant le passage. Puis aussitôt après, des flammes noires bloquèrent la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sur une table placée au centre se tenaient sept bouteilles ainsi qu'un parchemin. Harry le pris et lut :

Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,

L'une d'être les sept en avant te protège…

Harry arrêta aussitôt de lire et pris la plus petite des bouteilles et passa au travers des flammes noires. Hermione avait utilisé la même énigme qu'ils avaient dû résoudre lors de leur première année à Poudlard pour récupérer la pierre philosophale. Harry se retrouva dans une grande pièce, une gigantesque pièce. Une bibliothèque plus grande que Poudlard tout entier.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé,mes publication sont très irrégulière et mais chapitre très court, mais l'école... je suppose que vous comprenez et j'espère que ceci ne vous découragera pas à lire mon histoire... 


	68. Secrets

**67**

**Secrets**

-Tu es magnifique quand tu dors…

-Je ne dors plus…

-Je sais, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Hermione se retourna et embrassa Ron. Des pleures se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à-côté.

-Je crois que ta fille te réclame…

-Oui, mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui doit y aller le matin ou la nuit ?

Hermione regarda Ron dans les yeux, il soupira et sortit de la chambre.

-Elle m'a toujours avec son truc…

Les pleures se firent plus pressants.

-J'arrive ma chérie…

Ron pris Lily dans ses bras et l'amena dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée. Il sortit en biberon moldu et le remplit magiquement.

-Tiens…

Lily but tranquillement son biberon avant de se rendormir. Ron la remonta dans son lit et retourna voir Hermione. Il entra dans la chambre et trouva un homme dans une grande cape blanche, face à Hermione et donc dos à la porte et à Ron. Il avança à pas de loup pour le frapper.

-Il est inutile d'approcher doucement, Ron…

Ron se figea.

-… Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je dois juste vous poser une ou deux questions, à toi et à Hermione…

-Qui… qui êtes-vous ?

L'homme était toujours de dos et Ron commença à le contourner pour se rapprocher d'Hermione. Elle était allongée dans le lit, les couvertures montées jusqu'au menton pour cacher sa nudité. Ron réalisa qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Le visage de l'homme était caché par un capuchon aussi blanc que le reste de sa cape. L'homme enleva son capuchon et Ron reconnu immédiatement Harry.

-Toi ?

-Oui…

-Comment ?

-Je me suis rendu au Terrier et j'ai découvert un passage menant à une assez grande bibliothèque… J'ai même faillit me perdre mais finalement, j'ai trouvé une porte qui donnait sur un placard… ce placard…

-Je savais bien que tu trouverais mon passage…

-Tu as mis un passage sans rien me dire…

-Ron…

Ron se renfrogna.

-Je dois savoir… c'est vous qui avez détruit Nagini ?

-Euh… non…

-Non, ce n'est pas nous…

-Bien… je dois partir… belle maison…

Harry disparu dans un pop discret.

-On aurait dû lui dire…

-Je ne crois pas…

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous plait et s'il vous plait laissez moi DES reviews... pitié... Le prochain chapitre dans... euh... prochainement..._


	69. Indices louches

**68**

**Indices louches**

Un silence immense, jamais il n'aurait cru voir cet endroit comme ça, plus rien ne bouge, il n'y a personne. L'homme avance lentement vers une boutique abandonnée, comment c'est arrivé ? Comment le monde a-t-il basculé si brutalement ? La boutique est vide, il ne reste presque rien. Harry entre lentement pour voir les derniers objets laissés par les jumeaux Weasley. Il ne reste que de vieilles bricoles soi cassées, soi oublié dans la précipitation du départ. Harry se dirige vers l'arrière boutique, peut-être qu'il aura plus de chance là. Non, il reste encore moins de choses. Il ne lui reste que leurs appartements au-dessus de la boutique. Et s'il ne trouve rien là-haut ? Comment les retrouvera t-il ? Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas eux de toute façon… mais peut-être que si. Harry doit savoir. Qui a bien put détruire Nagini, comment se sont-ils rendu à Poudlard sans se faire prendre ? Peut-être se sont-ils fait prendre… Comment le savoir ? Mais c'est sa faute aussi, Harry le sait, il n'aurait jamais dût les repousser, pas aussi violemment en tous cas.

Harry entra dans le premier appartement, il ne restait plus qu'un lit et quelques vêtements sur le sol, rien qui puisse indiquer l'endroit où ils se cachaient maintenant. Le deuxième appartement était à peut près dans le même état que le premier, si ce n'est que dans l'armoire, Harry trouva un squelette habillé en mangemort. Il portait autour du cou un médaillon semblable à l'Horcruxe qu'Harry avait détruit, Harry s'en saisit. Tout se mit à tourner autour de lui et il eut l'impression qu'un hameçon l'avait attrapé au nombril et le tirait maintenant vers le ciel. Harry ferma les yeux pour limiter son tournis. Il sentit le sol s'écraser sous ses pieds et il rouvrit les yeux. Il était dans une sorte de petit hall à l'anglaise, derrière lui se trouvait une porte pourvue d'une fenêtre et qui menait sans doute à l'extérieur. A sa droite des chapeaux et des vestes étaient accrochés à un porte-manteaux. Un grand tableau représentant un grand homme roux occupait tout le mur de gauche. Seulement deux portes étaient présentes dans le hall.

Harry ouvrit la première, sur le mur de droite et se retrouva dans un salon. La décoration se voulait rétro et moldu, mais quelques détails trahissaient de la présence du monde sorcier, bien que seules des personnes connaissant le monde sorcier pouvaient s'en apercevoir. Harry contourna un grand canapé de cuir marron, placé entre deux fauteuils du même style, et installé devant une table basse.

Une petite porte de bois donné sur une grande salle à manger, seul une longue table et de nombreuses chaises meublaient la pièce. Dans le fond, à l'opposé de l'endroit par lequel Harry était passé se trouvaient deux portes. Harry se dirigea vers la plus à droite et l'ouvrit, il se trouvait dans une cuisine à peu près aussi grande que la salle de séjour. Des gazinières étaient alignées sur de mur et des plans de travaille occupé un autre mur. Au centre de la cuisine se trouvait une table de bois, une vieille table de bois que Harry reconnu comme celle qui avait été détruite au Terrier. Un bar américain et une porte occupaient le dernier mur. Harry sortit par la porte et se trouva dans un couloir.

Une porte à sa gauche devait mener à la salle à manger. Une autre porte menait au salon, la porte était camouflé de l'autre côté par un tableau d'une vieille dame. Harry continua vers le fond et trouva un escalier et une dernière porte, derrière laquelle se cachait un placard où était rangé de nombreux articles qu'Harry avait jadis vus dans la boutique des jumeaux. Harry monta à l'étage. Un autre corridor lui faisait face, il devait faire environ vingt mètres de long et quatre de large. Des portes étaient positionnées tout le long. Harry entra dans la première à droite. Il se retrouva dans une salle de jeu avec un billard, un échiquier, quelques poufs et une table. Deux étagères rangeaient de nombreux jeux sorciers. Harry ressortit et entra par une porte juste en face.

Il s'agissait d'une chambre, visiblement, un couple devait y vivre puisque des vêtements masculins et féminins traînaient un peu partout. Harry fit un pas vers l'intérieur. En voyant des sous-vêtements sur le sol, Harry se sentit gêné de s'introduire dans la vie « privée » des propriétaires. Harry ressortit et, sa gêne passée, il entra dans la pièce d'à-côté.

Là aussi, il s'agissait d'une chambre, un peu plus rangé que celle d'avant mais très bordélique quand même. Cette fois, il devait s'agir d'un homme seul où d'un couple qui ne vivait pas ensemble car, il n'y avait que des vêtements masculins, excepté quelques sous-vêtements typiquement féminins. Harry ne s'attarda pas plus dans cette chambre et il ressortit.

Il décida de visiter la pièce d'en face. Encore une chambre, mais très rangé cette fois, et en voyant des dizaines de photos « mouvantes » des fils Weasley, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de M et Mme Weasley.

Harry ressortit et constata qu'il ne restait plus que deux portes, il entra dans la première mais ressortit aussitôt car c'était une salle de bains. Par contre, la dernière porte intrigua Harry, il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, elle lui était familière. Harry la poussa et se retrouva dans une bibliothèque, une immense bibliothèque, la même qu'Harry avait emprunté pour aller chez Ron et Hermione. Harry retourna dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter. Il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée et envisagea d'attendre dans le salon.


	70. Ce soir

**69**

**Ce soir**

-Harry ?

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je t'attendais… J'ai trouvé un médaillon chez toi et…

-Ha… Ok, pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-C'est toi qui as … hum… « tué » Nagini ?

-Non, qui est Nagini ?

-Où est George ?

-George, c'est moi…

-Ha… Où est Fred alors ?

-Non, je déconne, je suis Fred et George ne devrait pas tarder… Il est allé chez Ron et Hermione…

-Hum… Donc, ce n'est ni toi, ni Hermione, ni Ron… je ne pense pas que ce soit George… Qui ça peut-être… Je dois y aller…

-Tu peux revenir quand tu veux…

-Merci… Ho ! Une dernière question…

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi cette grande bibliothèque ?

-Euh… Quelle grande bibliothèque ?

-Hum… C'est pas grave…

Harry sortit par la porte d'entrée. Il se trouvait dans une rue de Londres, sans doute dans un quartier huppé puisque toutes les maisons possédaient un jardin et dépassé de beaucoup la taille des maisons habituelles que Harry connaissait. Il transplana. Qui était cet inconnu qui avait détruit Nigini ? Et pourquoi Ron, Hermione et Fred lui avaient mentis ? Bien que Hermione et Ron contrôlent parfaitement l'occlumentie, Ron avait toujours du mal à lui mentir en face et Fred, lui avait fait un mensonge plus gros que lui sans utiliser l'occlumentie. Mais, il était presque sûr que cela ne pouvait pas être Fred, il n'était pas au courant pour les Horcruxes. Ron et Hermione, peut-être, bien que… Il restait des traces noirs sur le tableau… A moins que ce soit Voldemort lui-même qui est simulé la destruction de Nagini… Peut-être… Dans ce cas, il ne devait pas l'affronter de face, pas seul… pas sans être préparé…

Harry avança d'un pas dans la grande rue, dans laquelle il venait d'apparaître. Il faisait noir, vraiment noir, Harry sortit sa baguette. Il sentit un froid intense, puis une tristesse abominable… Plus aucune lumière et toujours ce froid et cette tristesse. La tristesse se transforma bien vite en souffrance. Il tomba à genou. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient des centaines, Harry pouvait le sentir, il n'en avait jamais sentit autant…

-Espero Patronum…

Une légère fumée argentée sortit de la baguette de Harry, éclairant faiblement la rue, puis disparu. Une pensée agréable…

-Espero Patronum…

La fumée sortit de nouveau avant de se dissiper. Il fallait une pensée agréable, il ne devait pas mourir, il lui rester tant à faire…

-Espero Patronum…

La fumé se fit plus grande, mais pas assez.

-Espero Patronum… répéta Harry avant que la fumée ne disparaisse.

Il ferma les yeux et dans un pop transplana.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Rassemblez tout le monde… Nous avons une grande bataille à gagner…

La foule de sorciers s'agrandissait petit à petit. Après vingt minutes de silence, les sorcières arrêtèrent d'affluer.

Harry se pencha vers un petit homme grassouillet.

-Combien ?

-Une cinquantaine…

Harry se leva et s'avança au milieu de l'estrade.

-Bien, vous voilà, ce soir, nous allons attaquer de front Poudlard, selon des sources très fiables, Voldemort s'y trouve… Je veux que vous sachiez que vous ne reviendrez sans doute pas et je ne vous oblige pas à venir, vous pouvez encore faire demi-tour et repartir…

Personne ne bougea.

-Bien, la bataille sera sanglante, ainsi, je vous demande de ne pas hésiter à faire utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables, vos ennemis n'hésiteront pas… Bien je vous laisse maintenant, cet après-midi sera consacré à la préparation de la bataille, Philipe va vous expliquer en quoi consiste le plan d'attaque… Je vous laisse…

Le petit homme grassouillet se leva et prit la place de Harry.

-Bien, comme l'a dit Harry Potter, nous allons attaquer de front et je…

Harry n'écouta pas la fin, il sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de survivants, il aurait tant voulu que Ron et Hermione soit là… et en même temps non, il ne voulait pas les voir mourir. Ils seraient en vie pour l'après, au moment de tout reconstruire, si bien sûr, il gagnait cette bataille. Mais comment en être sûr ? Ce soir ils allaient affronter trois cents mangemorts… cinquante contre trois cents… non, décidément, il avait de plus en plus de doutes sur le sort final de la mission… Il devrait se rapprocher le plus possible de Voldemort pour que son sort face effet…

-Harry ?

-Hermione ? QUE FAIS-TU LA ?

-Je… Enfin, on a appris que tu allais lancer la bataille et…

-JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS Y PARTICIPIEZ, NI TOI, NI RON, NI AUCUN WEASLEY ! TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ?

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE WEASLEY ET TU N'AS PAS A ME DONNER DES ORDRES…

-Ecoute Hermione, ce soir tous les sorciers que tu as vu seront morts, tous… Je n'ai pas le choix…

-Mais Harry pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ?

-Si, mais… nous sommes une cinquantaine et en face, ils sont trois cents… J'ai redécouvert un sort plus puissant que l'Avada… Il permet de détruire en masse, pas seulement de tuer, non, il anéantit toutes les personnes présente dans un rayon de…

-Tu veux tous les tuer ?

-NON ! CROIS-MOI, SI J'AVAIS LE CHOIX…

-Je sais, calme-toi Harry…

-Jure-moi, que ni toi, ni aucun Weasley ne sera dans la bataille…

-Pff… Harry…

-Jure-le-moi…

-Je te le jure…

-Merci…


	71. Bataille finale 1er partie

**70**

**Bataille finale (1er partie)**

Trois cents mangemorts habillés dans leur tenue habituelle, face à eux, seulement cinquante membres de l'ordre. Personne ne bougeait, tout le monde attendait, Harry devant son armée, Voldemort n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir de Poudlard. Harry se baissa, il caressa l'herbe verte du parc de Poudlard. Il y allait avoir des morts ce soir. Le soleil se couchait lentement, comme s'il attendait, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. Le rayons rasant donnaient une impression bizarre, les ombres des mangemorts paraissaient immenses est le rapprochaient lentement des pieds des membres, alors que celles des membres semblaient vouloir fuir le lieu du combat. Sur le visage des membres laissait apparaître la peur mais aussi une impression de courage, alors que le visage des mangemorts était caché par leurs affreux masques, leur enlevant ainsi toutes impressions humaines.

Une voix s'éleva d'un tour du château de Poudlard.

-ATTAQUEZ !

Tous les mangemorts se lancèrent à corps perdu vers Harry et son armée. Les membres de l'ordre, eux, ne bougeaient pas. Et plus les mangemorts approchaient, plus il semblait que leur confiance augmentait. Ils ne furent bientôt plus qu'à quelques mètres les uns des autres.

-Attendez encore un peu.

Déjà, les mangemorts envoyaient des sorts en direction de l'armée qui parait la plupart d'entre eux grâce au sortilège de bouclier. Plus qu'un mètre.

-Allez-y ! hurla Harry.

Tous les membres de l'ordre se jetèrent à leur tour dans le combat, mais en même temps, ils enfilèrent tous des capes et disparurent. Les mangemorts s'arrêtèrent, surpris par cette disparition. Une trentaine de mangemorts tombèrent simultanément sous une pluie de sorts lançaient par des sorciers et des sorcières invisibles. Les mangemorts ne sachant pas où envoyer leurs sortilèges se replièrent, encore un grand nombre tomba à nouveau, recevant des sorts dans le dos.

Les membres se découvrirent.

La bataille durait depuis déjà plusieurs heures, des centaines de mangemorts gisait mort ou pétrifié sur le sol. Plus de la moitié des membres de l'ordre avait trépassé, Harry esquiva un autre sort mortel, il alla s'écraser sur un membre de l'ordre. Harry se retourna pour voir qui avait envoyé l'Avada, Voldemort en personne. Le combat commença à ralentir et les mangemorts encore capable de se mouvoir allèrent se placer dernière leur cher maître. L'ordre se rassembla aussi au côté d'Harry, mais s'était beaucoup moins impressionnant que l'armée de Voldemort, d'un côté, ils étaient tous uniformément habillé et tous droit et fiers, de l'autre, il n'y avait que des sorciers blessés, épuisé où les plus en forme soutenaient les plus blessés.

-Harry, je vois que tu t'es décidé à m'attaquer en face… Je pensais que tu ne le ferais pas…

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi…

-Oh ! Alors tu es plus courageux que tes amis Weasley, je vois qu'ils ne sont pas là… C'est normal pour des traîtres à leur sang… et je ne vois pas non plus ta sang de bourbe d'amie…

-Ils ne sont pas là parce que j'en ai décidé autrement… Ils ne manquent pas de courage… Ce n'est pas comme toi qui te caches derrière une armée de deux cents mangemorts.

-Avada Kedavra…

Harry leva sa baguette et le sort rebondit pour toucher Voldemort qui se déplaça, ce qui causa la mort d'un mangemort.

-Hum… Tu as progressé… mais pas suffisamment pour battre le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps…

-Le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps… laisse-moi rire… toi… non, je ne crois pas… Tu n'as même pas été capable de tuer un enfant de deux ans…

-Tu te crois fort parce que tu as survécu une fois à l'Avada…

-Non, Tom… Je me crois fort car tous les sorciers que tu vois derrière moi sont des amis… tous… alors que toi… toi tu n'as que des esclaves… des petits toutous à tes ordres incapables d'avoir une initiative intelligente…

-En effet… ce sont des esclaves… et je ne m'en cache pas… Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifier… Avada Kedavra.

Harry leva sa baguette, mais le sort ne lui était pas destiné, il frappa un mangemort de plein fouet.

-Tu vois. Tu crois que tu en ais capable ?

-Avada Kedavra.

Un membre de l'ordre tomba. La baguette de Harry toujours pointé dans sa direction. Les autres membres de l'ordre ne bougeaient plus, ils étaient tous figés. Puis il y eut un « pop », puis un autre. Plus de la moitié des membres de l'ordre disparurent.

-Tes « amis » n'ont-ils plus confiance en leur leader ?

Harry esquissa un sourire.

-Ils ont raison… Moi aussi je compte tous les sacrifier…

D'autres membres comprirent à leur tour les intentions d'Harry et disparurent.

-Tu vas finir pas te retrouver seul…

-Toi aussi… Avada…

-Protengo

-… Totalus.

Il y eut une gigantesque lumière bleue presque argenté qui balaya tout le parc de Poudlard et en quelques instant tous les sorciers encore debout tombèrent au sol, tous sauf deux. Harry releva la tête. Voldemort se tenait toujours droit.

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer…

-Ce n'est pas toi qui étais visé, regarde autour de toi…

-Tu croyais qu'en supprimant mon armée tu te débarrasserais de moi ? J'enrôlerai d'autres mangemorts… Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ils ne sont que des esclaves pour moi… Et tu as commis une grave erreur en utilisant ce sort, tu es toi aussi seul !

Harry tomba à genou, le sort qu'il venait d'utilisé lui avait coûté plus qu'il ne pensait.

* * *

C'est pas grand chose et je vous pris de m'en excuser, mais c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps ces derniers temps... 


	72. Bataille finale 2ème partie

**Voilà la deuxième partie... et denière partie... Je ferai sans doute un dernier chapitre après ça...**

* * *

-Endoloris.

Harry se tordit sur le sol, il ne devait pas crier, Voldemort n'attendait que ça.

-Tu veux que j'arrête ? Tu n'as qu'à me supplier de t'achever !

-Jamais…

-Endoloris.

Harry se roula de nouveau sur le sol, il sentait toutes les vaines de son corps en ébullition. Voldemort releva sa baguette. La douleur s'estompa.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas avouer ta défaite ?

-Je n'abandonnerai jamais !

-Endoloris

-Protengo

Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier invisible et Harry se releva lentement.

-Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en avais la possibilité ! Maintenant c'est moi qui vais te tuer !

-Ha ha ha ha… Je ne crois pas que tu puisses !

-J'ai détruit tous les Horcruxes…

-Tous ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

-Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort se déplaça et le sort mortel passa à côté de lui.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

-Expeliarmus

-Protengo… Sectumsempra

Harry décolla et sentit des plaies se former sur tout son corps. Il tomba sur le ventre. Harry referma rapidement quelques plaies grâce à de simples sorts et se releva.

-Avada Kedavra

Voldemort se prit le sort dans le ventre, il tomba sur le sol. Harry reprit son souffle.

-Tu n'arrives même pas à me tuer correctement !

Le lord noir se releva. Il y eut un pop, Harry se retourna pour voir qui venait d'apparaître, mais il ne vit personne.

-Tu veux fuir, mais je ne te laisserai pas le temps. Endoloris.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup, il tomba sur le sol, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. La douleur lui transperçait le corps comme une centaine de lames chauffées à blanc. Harry roula jusqu'à rencontrer un caillou qui lui rentra dans les côtes. Il sentait à présent la douleur au niveau de ses yeux, il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de leurs orbites, puis soudainement il les sentit au contraire comme trop profondément enfoncés. Il lâcha un deuxième hurlement de douleurs.

-Arrêtez ! Expeliarmus.

Voldemort évita le sort d'Hermione mais arrêta de torturer Harry du même coup.

-Hermione, non !

-Avada…

-Accio Hermione

-… Kedavra

La scène se passa au ralenti, Hermione décolla du sol et partit en direction d'Harry, le sort qu'avait lancé Voldemort passa tout près d'Hermione mais ne la toucha pas. Harry l'attrapa avant de tomber sous son poids.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

-J'ai trouvé le dernier horcruxe…

-Moi aussi…

-Mais Harry, c'est…

-… moi, je suis le dernier horcruxe !

-Tiens, bois ça !

Hermione mit une fiole dans la main d'Harry et chuchota deux mots à son oreille avant d'activer un portoloin et de disparaître.

-Même ta sang de bourbe d'amie t'abandonne… Tu restes seul.

Harry but le contenu de la fiole.

-Avada Kedavra

Un rayon vert vint s'écraser sur Harry qui tomba lentement en arrière avant de toucher le sol et de ne plus bouger.

-Ha ha ha ! J'ai gagné, j'ai tué le dernier être à pouvoir encore me renverser… Je vais maintenant reverser le monde…

Voldemort se retourna vers le château de Pourdlard.

-Je ne crois pas, non…

-Quoi ? Comment ?

-Hermione m'a donné une potion qui a mit en évidence la partie de ton âme cachée dans mon corps… et tu t'es chargé de la détruire…

-J'ai peut-être détruit le dernier Horcruxe mais tu n'as pas encore gagné !

-Non, pas encore… comme tu l'as dit… mais même si je dois me sacrifier, je te tuerai… pour que le monde soit libéré de cette plaie qui gâche son visage, libéré de toi !

-Que de belles paroles pour pas grand chose !

-Avada Kedavra…

-Protengo…

-… Endoloris.

Voldemort dévia l'Avada Kedavra mais il se prit le Doloris en pleine face. Voldemort tomba à genou et ne bougea plus, on aurait dit qu'il résistait au Doloris. Harry releva sa baguette.

-Pourquoi tu hésite Harry ? Tu sais que quelqu'un doit mourir, si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera toi ! Avada Kedavra.

Harry se déplaça sur le côté et le sort lui passa tous près du visage.

-Sectumsempra… Endoloris…

Harry tomba au sol, le corps couvert de plaies, la douleur encore plus aigu qu'avant. Il se souvint de Voldemort combattant le sort et se concentra sur autre chose, mais cela ne fit qu'attiser sa douleur.

-Tu vois, toi c'est de l'hésitation… alors que moi, je profite…

Harry sentait le sang couler le long de sa joue, sa cicatrice s'était réouverte.

-Alors ? Tu souffres ?

Harry sentit la colère montait en lui, la douleur qu'il ressentait le mettait de plus en plus en colère, il hurla et Voldemort arrêta de la torturer.

-Voilà… et à la fin de l'envoie je tus ! Avada…

-Expeliarmus…

Voldemort décolla du sol et alla s'écraser plus loin sur le sol. Harry se releva et s'approcha d'un pas décidé vers Voldemort, maintenant désarmé. Harry mit sa baguette dans sa poche et se jeta sur Voldemort. Il se retrouva sur lui et commença à lui mettre des coups de poings dans le visage. Plus il frappait et plus il avait envie de la frapper.

Il se releva, son poignet droit lui faisait mal. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Voldemort le visage totalement sanglant.

-Avada… non, en fait non… Endoloris…

Voldemort se replia sur lui même et se tordit dans tous les sans, une fois encore il tentait de lutter contre le sort. Mais Harry se concentra encore et Voldemort s'agita sur le sol en faisant des gestes désespérés pour respirer.

-Avada Kedavra.

Voldemort ne bougea plus. Harry sentit ses jambes faiblir et tomba dans les pommes, épuisé par son dernier combat.


End file.
